Fairy Tail: Crisis on Two Earths
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: After a fight with the Legion of Doom, The Justice League have found themselves in another universe, one filled to the brim with magic. While there, the team befriends a group of wizards and joins their guild called Fairy Tail.
1. A World of Magic

_**AN: There's not that many crossovers between Justice League and Fairy Tail, so I think I should take a shot at it.**_

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

"Time and time again we've been stopped by the efforts of the Justice League," The ruthless business man known Lex Luthor said wearing his Warsuit, "Fighting separate battles and feeding into their greatest strength...their unity. They are not smarter or stronger. But they have greater numbers and work as a team...with solidarity and it's finally time to pay them back in kind."

Right in front of Luthor was the largest gathering of villains the world has ever seen to form the newly reinstated Legion of Doom, with the goal of finally ending the Justice League once and for all.

* * *

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _BOOM!_

There was a big explosion near the city docks and the citizens were running and screaming in all directions. Then a dark-colored plane flew overhead in the direction of the explosion. Inside the plane was a mysterious man dressed like a bat, who had come from a place called Gotham City to aid his teammates that were in Metropolis trying to resolve the crisis.

 _"Batman, this is Superman,"_ a voice in Batman's communicator said, _"We're pinned down by Luthor's Legion of Doom and we need your help in the field now."_

"I'm on my way," Batman replied.

At the docks, the Justice League consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), the Flash (Barry Allen), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Firestorm, The Atom, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Nightwing, Cyborg, Captain Atom, Orion, and Shazam are fending off most of Luthor's Legion of Doom consisting of Cheetah, Sinestro, Bizarro, Black Manta, Killer Frost, Metallo, Atomic Skull, Deathstroke, Gorilla Grodd, Mongul, Parasite, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Mr Freeze, Scarecrow, The Reverse-Flash, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heatwave, Captain Boomerang, and Black Adam.

High in the air, Martian Manhunter engaged Bizarro in a super powered dogfight. Every time the Martian would fire his Martian vision at the disgusting Superman copy, Bizarro would dodge each one. Then the Martian transforms into a Chinese dragon in an attempt to wrap around his opponent and trap him in his coils. However, as soon J'onn had his foe trapped Bizarro unleashes his flame breath upon his captor. Unable to take the intense heat, the dragon releases his adversary and reverts to his Martian form.

"Me think you about to have a good day!", yelled Bizarro as he prepared charge at the alien hero, when he received an intense left hook blow to his left cheek from another extraterrestrial hero, dressed mostly in red and blue, sending him flying through the air for at least the length of a football field before regaining his balance.

"You okay J'onn?", asked the red and blue hero known as Superman.

"I am now that you're here", replied the Martian Manhunter.

"Then let's end this."

* * *

On another street, the red speedster, the Flash, and the Robin Hood look alike, Green Arrow, had their hands full with the giant zombie, Solomon Grundy. Whenever Grundy would try to bring his huge fists down on the archer he would leap out of the way pull a few arrows out of his quiver put them to his bow and shoot them at the undead juggernaut while the Flash would quickly zoom to deliver a few punches to one side of the brute and second later to the other side. However these tactics only made the beast angrier.

"Grundy Really Mad Now!" roared Grundy.

"You think we ticked him off?" the Flash jokingly asked his partner.

"Probably, he's got a roar that could wake up the dead", replied the Arrow.

"Well he's awake at least."

"Let's go for round two."

And both heroes charged at their opponent to finish the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a deserted bank, the beautiful Amazon princess, Wonder Woman, dueled with her long-standing enemy, Cheetah. Cheetah ferociously attacks the Amazon with her sharp claws, but Diana protects herself with her Amazon shield. Wonder Woman then begins her offense by slashing at her feline foe, with her Amazon sword. Cheetah almost dodges each and every one of her attacks, just getting nicked in the shoulder by the last one. With her fury building up the wound she received, Cheetah flies into a feral rage an pounces onto Wonder Woman knocking away her shield and sword. Just as Cheetah prepares to slash her opponent's face, Wonder Woman kicks the beast woman off her with her two powerful legs, then quickly jumps back to her feet, pulls out her Lasso of Truth, lassos her opponent while she's still in the air, and with one tug pulls her back towards her to introduce her fist to her face.

Back at the docks, a man dressed dark, sinister looking diving gear is hurled out of Metropolis' waterfront and onto the dry concrete street. Then a blonde haired man dressed in a scaly orange and green outfit and wielding a long golden trident jumps out of the water onto the pavement. The blonde Atlantean, known as Aquaman, starts walking towards the dark scuba diving pirate known as Black Manta, who managed to get back on his feet. The pirate unleashed his optic beams from the two sinister-looking red eyes on his helmet. Aquaman dodges the beams and charges at his opponent with his trident raised.

High above the city in the air, the glowing green intergalactic peacekeeper, known as Hal Jordan was engaged in an aerial battle with his former mentor, the yellow-glowing intergalactic fear monger, Sinestro.

"You continue to disappoint me Jordan", said Sinestro, "I tried to teach you how to be a better a guardian of the universe then those deluded fools you have chosen to serve." And with that Sinestro used his power ring to create yellow constructs of meteors to hurl toward his former pupil, who defends himself with a giant green construct of an umbrella.

"You're the one who's deluded Sinestro!" yelled Hal, "You choose to control the universe through fear and take away everyone's freedom!" The Green Lantern then creates a construct of an Apache helicopter and starts firing its missiles at the yellow menace.

"You fool," Sinestro replies with a cruel smirk.

Sinestro creates a yellow construct of an alien-looking aircraft, shaped like a triangle, and starts firing lasers at his enemy's helicopter construct.

* * *

Elsewhere in the sky, the magical hero, Shazam, engaged his counterpart, Black Adam, in a battle of might and magic. Whenever Shazam would deliver a powerful punch, Adam would counterattack with an even more powerful punch. Then both punched at each other so hard it sent them flying a few feet from each other. Then at the same time, both magicians unleashed a fury of lightning at each other. The lightning bolts clashed with each other at seemed that both fighters were evenly matched since neither could push their lightning bolts beyond the limit.

The winged warrior woman, Hawkgirl, soared through the city, in between buildings, trying to dodge and sometimes use her Nth metal mace to smash the sharp ice shards being fired at her by the mistress of ice, Killer Frost, who was riding on an ever forming ice slide. Frost would occasionally switch to using a freeze beam in an attempt to freeze the Thanagarian. The aviary heroine needed to think of a way to put a stop to her cold-hearted pursuer and fast.

 _CRASH!_

Meanwhile, a young dark-skinned man, who looked more machine than man, was sent flying through a brick wall and into an alleyway. Out of the hole in the wall came a hulking, brutish man with strange tubes leading from his gloves to the back of his mask.

"You are just a little wind-up toy of a man compared to Bane," the thuggish man said in a Hispanic accent as he pressed a couple buttons on his left glove which sent a green fluid from the device on his glove through the tube to the back of his head. Suddenly his muscles started growing bigger.

"I'm not the only one who can make myself stronger", Cyborg replied as he pressed a few buttons on his right arm.

With both opponents feeling a boost of energy, the two locked hands and tried to push each other back. In the end Cyborg's strength triumph over Bane's as he sent the steroid brute flying backward through the hole he came through. Cyborg then jumped back through the hole to finish his fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the end of the alleyway, another fierce battle was being fought. Nightwing's eskrima sticks and martial arts skills clashed with Deathstroke's sword and martial arts skills as the two continually defend themselves while trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Just then, the Batplane flew over the area the two were fighting and a shadowy figure had jumped from the plane and glided to where Nightwing and Deathstroke were, the Dark Knight had finally arrived.

"I see you have your hands full", Batman said to his old apprentice.

"I guess I could use a little back up since he's pretty tough today", Nightwing said to his old mentor.

"Alright Deathstroke what is Luthor planning this time?"

"Lex paid me to keep you guys busy and not to spoil the surprise," replied the mercenary.

"We'll just have to beat it out of you then", said Nightwing as he and Batman both got into a martial arts stance, now ready to fight.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse near the docks, a crazy-looking clown wearing a purple suit, with green hair, and a pair of blood red lips which stretched into a sinister smile was grittily watching a broken window, the chaos happening outside. Then seeing a huge shadow cast on the battlefield, the clown's huge smile turns upside down.

"Lexy!" Joker turned around and shouted, "When is your new toy going to be ready? Batman has just crashed the party and is ruining the fun for everyone."

There were three figures working on a strange device in the center of the room, one was a large man dressed in a blue uniform. He had long slicked black hair and sported three scars on his face, the second was an old man, fit for his age, His hair, though balding, combed back into cat like ears...or horns, like a demon. He had a rather elaborate fuman-chu, and his dark clothes were surrounded by a green cape, the third and last one was a bald-headed man wearing purple and green armor.

"In a minute Joker", said the bald man, "I just need to work out a few more kinks."

"I still think it was a bad idea to bring him along Luthor", whispered Ra's Al Ghul.

"Ra's my friend, it would be an even worse idea not to bring him along." Luthor whispered back as he continued to work on the device.

"And what exactly is this device supposed to do?" Vandal Savage asked.

"This is an old mother box device leftover from the last Apokoliptian invasion. It can open up boom tubes to anywhere. This one was damaged when I found it but if I can fix it and get it to work properly again, nothing will be able stop us. We can teleport into banks, weapon facilities, out of prisons, and even make surprise attacks on our enemies. The world will be ours."

"Intriguing."

"Yes but we're not there yet. There's still a few things that need repairing if we use this unfinished device now so who knows what could happen or where we might end up and thanks to the Justice League getting nosy we're running out of time."

 _CRASH!_

Luthor's concentration was broken by a sudden crashing noise in the wall behind him. Looking back he saw the rest of his teammates dumped in a pile on the floor looking bruised, defeated, and barely conscious with the all Justice League members standing in the newly made doorway.

"It's over Lex", declared Superman, "You're going back to Stryker's Island."

Thinking quickly Luthor pulled out a remote and a pressed the button on it. And before the League knew it, they were all trapped under a dome-shaped force field. Superman attempted to punch through field with his super strength but when he made contact he received a painful electric shock and backed off clutching his arm.

"I always have a backup plan," Luthor chuckled wickedly, "Alright get up you fools that force field won't hold them for long."

"But we don't have the strength to keep on fighting them Lex," complained Cheetah.

"Isn't the device ready yet?" asked Black Manta.

"Just a little bit longer," Luthor said as he frantically tried to tinker with the Mother Box some more.

"I don't believe we have a little bit longer," said Savage as he noticed the force field starting to crack under the continuous blows of Superman, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter.

"Looks like we have no choice," and with that Luthor activated the unfinished mother box which opened a boom tube. "Alright everyone get in quickly! You two, grab that coffin and Manta, activate your secret weapon now!" Luthor ordered as he and his weakened cohorts started to limp toward the tube as fast as their injured legs could carry them while Bizarro and Grundy carried what appeared to be a large black coffin and Black Manta held up a device in which he pressed a button.

By the time the League had broken the force field, Luthor was the last one to enter the Boom Tube.

"Quickly after them!" Superman ordered his teammates and they all went through the tube just as it closed.

* * *

 _ **The World of Earth Land**_

Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown.

The territory seems to be split into several countries: The Kingdom of Fiore being one of them. Fiore was occupied by a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main land, to the west. The Principality of Veronica, a small country located in the Mountains north to Fiore. The country of Seven, occupied a peninsula northeast of Fiore. The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. The Country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum, and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. And so on which expanded the boundaries of Earth Land.

But there was one thing about this world more than just the kingdoms. It was a world of Magic.

Magic had been around for centuries in Earth Land and Fiore. Every type of Magic came from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Magic was bought and sold in this world every day, but only about 10 percent of the populace was born with this ability to use it naturally, like it was a part of them. It soon became an integral part of people's lives.

And there were those who used magic in life as their occupation. They were referred to as wizards, or more commonly known as Mages. The wizards belonged to various guilds, and performed jobs on commission. There were a number of large guilds within the country. And within one city laid a very particular guild, known to be the most powerful. A guild were various legends were born… or rather, would continue to be born long into the future.

It was called Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Fiore**_

Fiore was one of the countries located on the Earth Land. Fiore was located on the westernmost peninsula. It was surrounded on three sides by vast ocean, and had land borders with Bosco and Seven. A neutral country of roughly 17 million people. Additionally, Caelum and Fiore combined their sea trade routes. It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a King, who is the head of the government. Next to the King is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council. It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities, has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints, gives official orders, and send complaints to the Guild Masters.

The capital was known as Crocus, and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is a type of currency called Jewels. Not actual gemstones but a form of coins called Jewels.

* * *

 _ **City of Hargeon**_

The City of Hargeon was a large port town located in the southern part of Fiore, near Magnolia Town. Hargeon was one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town was more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only a low percentage of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it had its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there was also a train station and a public park.

But at the moment, most of the activity was going on within a Hargeon Restaurant. It was a large two-story building with tan walls. There were at least seven windows on the front side of the building. The windows all had blue shutters and the windows on the top floor were covered by a fish net that hung down from the roof. The roof of the building had purple shingles. A sign could be seen above the restaurant's entrance. On the sign, a purple fork and a blue knife were crossing and the word Restaurant was written above them. There were several sea themed items lining the fronts of the buildings. Those included: Several floaties, an anchor, etc. There were also several barrels lined across the front.

But the real action was starting at a table outside, with four… or rather five, individuals sitting together.

The five of them sat together at a table, taking their lunch for the day before the journey onward home. Well, actually four of the members sat at the table, while the fifth member sat on top of the table.

The first one was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; he also had a red guild mark located just below his right shoulder. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. He was Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, and one of the most powerful members of the guild, Fairy Tail. At least that's what he believed when the fact was he only in the top ten rather than the elite five.

The second companion was trying calmly to sip on a cup of tea, but she was too ashamed about something. She was a young woman with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. On the back of her right hand was a pink guild mark of the same make as her companion. She wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt, a black mini skirt, and black leather high heeled boots. Strapped to a belt around her waist was a whip with a heart-shaped end. And on the right side, was a pouch holding golden keys. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage, and the newest member of the guild, Fairy Tail.

The third companion was a small blue cat-like creature with a white underbelly. He had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). He had a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. The creature's body was rectangular too, and seemed to be able to walk on his own two feet, but right now was sitting down. Despite having no thumbs, he was able to hold things, like the big fish he was gnawing at. He had a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, the creature was able to use his tail to hold onto objects, like a second fish. The creature was seen carrying around a green backpack, where he kept food and items that could be used in battle. This backpack also covered his green Guild Mark that was on his back. His name was Happy, Natsu's best friend and partner, as well as the little comic relief of the group.

The fourth member of the group was a young man of eighteen years, with spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. He wore a necklace with resembled a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his blue pants, which he wore alongside a pair of black boots. He had a dark blue guild mark below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. His name was Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, and had a sort of friendly rival relationship with Natsu.

And finally, the fifth member was a female beauty who was nineteen years of age, with long scarlet colored hair, and brown eyes. She had a slender figure that would be described as amazing and like Lucy had large breasts. Her attire appeared to be a custom made armor by the Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her guild stamp was blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her name was Erza Scarlet, a Mage that specialized in Requip Magic, allowing her to requip not only armor but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. She was known as Titania and was one of her guilds very strongest Mages which was backed up by how she was ranked in the top 5 of Fairy Tail's members with her Guild Master in first place, their ace mage in second as for who came in third that was currently debatable given how their guild master's grandson Laxus and the mysterious Mystogan haven't fought each other to see who was the best of the three, which was just fine with her.

And right now, aside from enjoying a piece of cake, she was silently furious.

"You do realize the significant dangers you've gotten yourselves into," she asked, as she set her plate down, and looked at them sternly. "You do realize you'll be punished."

At that moment, both Natsu and Gray paled at this, as they freaked out, as Natsu shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Even Lucy freaked out as she nearly screamed, "Wh-wh-what kind of punishment are we talking about here? I mean, I know we shouldn't have taken the S-Class mission, but what would happen?"

Even Happy stopped nibbling from his fish, as he reassured Lucy, "Oh, don't worry. Erza may be harsh, but she's actually a lot nicer when she gets to know you, or when you get to know her better."

Lucy sighed in relief, as she heard that, "Oh, that's comforting…"

"It's the Head Master of the Guild you should fear," Happy finished, as a dark aura fell over the cat, as he still smiled. "Once word gets out to what we did… he'll do _that_ to us."

Lucy paled again, as she whimpered, "That? What's that?"

"Who cares," Gray managed to calm down, as he sighed defeated. "That whole mission, and all we got was a Celestial Key. To which you have, Luc."

Lucy managed to forget her fear a little, as she pulled a key out, and mused to look at it: the Celestial Key of Sagittarius. From what Lucy had learned, Sagittarius was a horse constellation, as well as the Spirit took the form of a man dressed in an anthropomorphic horseman dressed as an archer. Lucy had already made the contract and the details of it, so she was fine with it.

But then Happy flew in and whispered, "Punishment…"

Lucy then returned down in the dumps, as she groaned, "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

But before the talking blue bipedal cat could answer her, the ground beneath them began to shake. It started as a light shake, but then grew even more, as the streets shook like crazy. Knocking over carts, causing cars to crash, and causing mass hysteria. And even worse, it knocked the table over to where Natsu and the others were sitting at, knocking Happy down on his butt… and Erza's slice of cake to spill on his head. Then all of a sudden, without warning, the skies roared out like a lion for food, or endless thunder echoing through the air. The skies turned darkened red as well, glowing eerie and red; it was almost as if the atmosphere was becoming distorted from outside forces, as everyone looked up at this strange event. And then without warning, a rip within the sky slowly started to tear open, sending mass hysteria to the populace below. It slowly began to open until finally, the tear ripped open as fast as someone tearing a piece of paper in half, opening a 'tube' coated in arcane technology appeared accompanied by a loud 'boom' noise shooting out of it, nearly frightening everyone in the process. People thought that the tear was Dark Magic, and that Dark Mages were invading the area. But unknown to everyone that it was actually called a "Boom Tube."

But as everyone panicked, only the Fairy Tail Mages could see that something slowly started to make its way out of the tear. A large object heading straight into Hargeon Park, A tremendous quake from the large object erupted as it made impact into the park, shaking the town once again to its core. Once that happened, the tear in the sky sealed itself up, and once again a clear blue sky was shown again, as if nothing had happened at all.

Once things had settled down, the townspeople were all confused as to what had transpired. But they were all gossiping on the object that had crashed into their own park. And so, they all raced to see what it was, while the Fairy Tail members looked to each other for questions and answers.

"Okay, what the heck was that!" was all that Lucy could ask aloud.

Happy flew up as he stated, "A falling star!"

"FALLING STARS DON'T CAUSE THE SKY TO RIP OPEN!" Lucy shot back.

Natsu got back up, looking fired up at the moment, "Well, whatever it was, let's check it out." And dashed for the park like a crazy man, completely unaware of what dangers that lied ahead.

"Natsu, wait up," Gray reminded him, as he ran off…. In his underwear.

Happy grabbed the clothing and flew off after him, "Gray, wait! You forgot your clothes!"

Lucy just sighed, as she chuckled nervously, "Well, maybe we should at least see what that bigger one was. I mean, that little one was probably just a…" But then she gulped, as she saw Erza fuming with rage; a dark aura seething behind her. "Eh, Erza…" she gulped.

"That falling star made me drop my cake," then suddenly, two swords materialized at her side, as she grabbed them, and roared, "I'LL KILL IT FOR DISGRACING THE GREATEST OF ALL DESSERTS!" and raced after the others, screaming bloody murder, " STAY OUT OF MY WAY WHILE I KILL THAT FALLING CHUNK OF ROCK!"

Lucy gulped at that, as she slowly followed behind.

* * *

 _ **Hargeon Park**_

All the citizens had raced over to the park, just to find out what the fallen star or whatever it was, to know whatever it was that crashed in the park. The strange object was in a deep crater, smoking off steam from the impact of the fall. The members of Fairy Tail squeezed through to get a good look at it, and once they did, they didn't understand what they were looking at. From what they saw, it was a large metal crate. They all just blinked, and whispered to each other, trying to figure out what on earth, or if this thing was of Earth.

Natsu sniffed the air, as his face scrunched in confusion, "Hmmm. It doesn't smell like molten rock…or even space rock."

Lucy blinked as she asked, "How can you even smell it? You've eaten space rock before?"

"No, but he did eat magma once," Happy stated, smiling at that.

Gray grimaced at that memory, "I remember that. That was pretty stupid of you to eat hot molten lava like that."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!?" Natsu roared out, forgetting about the mysterious object.

"I have to agree with him on that." Lucy sweat dropped. "Who in their right mind would eat lava?"

However, Erza was looking at the fallen object; her gaze never leaving it at all. Something was rather… otherworldly… about this thing. Suddenly, The crate began beeping for a few seconds before it opened, making a hissing sound and releasing steam. The top half split open. Her eyes wide opened with surprise, as she called out to everyone, "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Not wanting to argue with a Mage, everyone backed away, as did her fellow guild members. Once Team Natsu had backed up more, along with the crowd, they saw, an orange skinned muscular humanoid that had been in a fetal position until it raised its head, revealing dark hair styled like a Mohawk, pointed ears like an elf, and red eyes. Once the dust settled, the creature was shown to the whole city, as well as to the five members of Fairy Tail.

The humanoid stepped out of the crate, revealing its full height to be around nearly eight and a half feet tall. It wore no shirt but had green pants with black lines around the ankle length boots and stylized A on the belt around its waist, it's red eyes blazing with malice, showing that it was wide awake.

It looked around, as Happy was able to speak out, "Maybe it's friendly."

The humanoid continued to look around and about, causing the citizens to become scared and wary at this gigantic figure. What no one knew of this being, was that it was looking for one subject in particular: The Justice League. No doubt that the team followed it's masters to this world. But as it intended to search for the unique energy of it's targets, it was picking up something else. All it could sense was massive unknown energy spikes all across the area.

It was then that the humanoid realized that it came from the humans down below its feet. Nobody could have known that Magic energy was also common from its dimension of origin. So it only made sense that the scanners would detect such massive spikes of it in one area. Realizing that it was surrounded all over the area, it now knew that before it found the Justice League, there was one thing to do first now.

 _"Access: Superman,"_ Amazo called out, sounding out a horn-like echo as it brought its fists together and slammed them into the ground in front of it, releasing a shockwave that traveled through the ground towards all the citizens, _"Statement: Must destroy all threats...leave **no** survivors."_

Then Lucy screamed out, "Or maybe it's not!"

* * *

 _ **Not Far**_

When the Justice League came out of the other side of the portal, they could see that there was no sign of Luthor and the rest of the Legion of Doom.

"Darn it, looks like they escaped!" Superman exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"I'm not getting any reading on them," said Cyborg.

"Uh Supes? Where are we?" Flash questioned.

The Justice League looked around at their surroundings, they were all in some lush green forest.

"That's strange, I detect a lot of magical energy in this area," Zatanna said.

"Zatanna is correct, but not just this area but all over the region as well," Doctor Fate inquired.

"I'm guessing that's not normal right?" Green Arrow retorted.

"It appears that we have entered into another dimension," Martian Manhunter stated.

 _ **Booooooom!**_

Before they could inquire further, a sudden explosion broke the League out of their thoughts, as they all heard an explosion not too far. There, the heroes saw a town, being under attack, by what appeared to be an orange-skinned humanoid. "Amazo! It must've been that secret weapon Luthor was referring to!" Superman concluded, "We'll have to put the search for the Legion on hold for now," he told the rest of the League, "Right now… people need our help!"

The Justice League all sped off towards the city of Hargeon, unaware of what surprises were in store for them.

* * *

 _ **Back in Town**_

Back in the town, the android was making a mess of everything, as it tried to kill everyone. All citizens panicked and ran for cover or to escape from the town, but the drone used it's laser vision to shoot at the walls and blow up the gates. The android entered through the destroyed gates and held out its arms. Its eyes and the circles in its palms glowed and a loud humming echoed through the air.

 _"Access: Captain Atom."_

It fired.

Four terrifying radioactive beams slammed into the ground and sent concrete and cobblestone flying everywhere. A massive trench was torn through the city before the four beams melded at a single point before causing a massive explosion. A dome of crimson created a massive crater in the ground and a few of the houses in the area had been reduced to rubble. The ground then began to quake as Amazo continued on its march, firing haphazardly at anything that moved in front of its vision.

"We have to get that thing back out of the walls!" Erza exclaimed. "Too many civilians are being put in danger!"

"I think we've already lost some too." Gray gritted his teeth as he spotted an arm poking through the wooden remains of what was once a market stand.

"Lucy, Happy and I will do what we can and form a perimeter for the civilians to evacuate! Gray, hold off that...what ever it is...with an ice wall to halt its movement. Natsu, you work with Gray after that and get it outside the walls!" Erza's orders were absolute and though they didn't like doing it, Gray and Natsu knew when it was time to put their differences aside and work together.

"AYE SIR!" The blue furred feline saluted with a paw before he began swooping down and picking up people, putting them down as far away as possible from all the chaos. Lucy helped with crowd control while Erza deflected the stray laser fire from the drone. The Titania of Fairy Tail then smirked as she felt the air begin to become affected by a sudden cold front.

 _ **"Ice Make: Wall!"** _ In a flash of blue magic, a massive arched wall erupted from the magic seal that appeared when Gray slammed his hands down on the ground. A gargantuan wall of ice appeared and was easily able to climb to a height that would obstruct the robotic monstrosity. The android tried to punch through the thick structure, however, that was put to a halt when two pillars of ice shot forth from the ice wall, hitting Amazo in the chest, sending it skidding backwards.

 _ **"Ice Make:** **Frost Giant!"** _ A massive pair of fists made entirely out of ice formed in midair and rocketed towards Amazo only for it to fire off laser bullets from its eyes, shattering the fists.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " A blazing stream of fire then rocketed towards it from the side. Amazo raised its arm and the tongue of yellow-orange flame washed over the limb. However, the creation of Professor Ivo was not to be taken lightly as it withstood the high temperatures of the Fire Dragon Slayer's attack before swiping its arm and released a radioactive blast.

"What the...?!" Natsu quickly crossed his arms in a feeble effort to defend himself as the arc of energy crashed into the ground in front of him as he tried to leap out of the way. He flew through the air, but quickly flipped in midair to right himself before planting his feet against the side of a building. His knees were bent as much as they could before he pushed off. The son of Igneel rocketed through the air as a pair of flames ejected out of the bottom of his feet, increasing his speed due to the thrust.

Amazo picked up on the high speed object that was the Fire Dragon Slayer and jumped after him, instantly taking flight.

 _ **"Ice Make: Frost Giant!"**_ A massive fist of ice slammed against Amazo and diverted it away from Natsu as he soared over to the android. His fists and feet then burst into flame before he attacked.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ His right fist launched forward and slammed against the Amazo's head with a great deal of force. Due to his speed, the momentum was carried forward and Natsu's immense strength made the android backpedal from the force.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"**_ He rotated his body and crashed a powerful roundhouse kick that created a fiery explosion against the Amazo's head before going with the momentum of his strike to go into a front flip and bring down his fire encased left hand which had fire in the shape of claws.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**_ Another fiery explosion had Amazo backpedaling once more.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!"** _ Natsu then switched to his flaming elbow after the claw strike. The drone then went to swipe at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer's swift reflexes saved his life as he twisted his body and grabbed onto the claw of the robot's hand and swung him himself into the air, holding out both hands as he rose higher and higher.

"Fire in right hand...fire in my left...bring them together and..." He clasped his flame encased hands together before spreading them apart to reveal the massive fireball his now held, resembling a miniature sun in some manner. _**"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"**_ The raging fireball raced through the air and a breakneck speed and collided with Amazo's chest and sent it skidding backwards before Natsu ejected flames from the bottom of his feet once more. He then performed a series of front flips to build up the necessary momentum, his arms wrapped in flames that then took on the image of wings.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ The wings slammed down on the head, sending it stumbling backwards. Gray then saw his chance and slammed his hands down on the ground while unleashing a burst of icy magic.

 _ **"** **Ice Make: Freeze!"** _ The basic Ice Make spell cast ice across the ground, before freezing the ground beneath the Amazo's legs. The lack of friction made it slip and fall to the ground with a resounding crash before the ice continued to spread over its body. In a matter of seconds, the android was completely encased in ice.

"Now Natsu, finish it!" Gray yelled to the son of Igneel. The pink haired mage nodded to the student of Ur before he fell towards it, his entire body wrapped in flames.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Sword Ho-!"**_ Natsu didn't get time to complete his attack, both his and Gray's eyes widened in shock when Amazo's ice prison began to release a red glow. Intense heat broke through the intense cold of the ice and twin beams shot through the air as the android speared through the ice with its eye beams. The ice shuddered and shook. Cracks spread rapidly across the ice before it was completely shattered. The red eyes beams from Amazo's eyes had easily torn through the prison before it grabbed Natsu out of the air. Amazo pushed itself to its feet, it reared back the hand holding Natsu before slamming the pink haired Fairy Tail mage into the ground with devastating force, cratering the ground as a result.

Accessing Superman's strength, Amazo dragged Natsu painfully through the ground before he was slammed into the ice wall.

"Damn...thing...is tough." Natsu grunted in pain. "Gray, get your frozen ass...in gear and do...something!"

"I'm on it, matchstick!" Gray responded as he slammed his right fist into his left palm, frost flowing from the point of contact. _ **"Ice Make: Bifrost!"**_ A massive burst of ice washed over both Natsu and the robotic hand which froze the joint areas of it, preventing from squeezing Natsu any tighter. Natsu's eyes shone with red light as he called upon the magic of his dragon parent.

"BURN!" Natsu roared and soon a massive burst of yellow-orange fire raced out of his body and over the hand. The ice in the joints melted, but as a result of the rapid cooling and heating, it made the hand brittle and so the metal alloy which made up the Amazo's hand was now covered in a spider web of cracks. Natsu then adjusted his feet and gripped the hand which held him before unleashing another torrent of flames from it.

Three fingers snapped off when Natsu lashed out with a devastating flame covered fist, freeing himself from his position. Amazo retracted its arm and stared at the area where its fingers were lost. Its eyes seemed to glow more menacingly before it began to send out a flurry of radiation blasts from the blasters on its palms. Natsu quickly jumped, twisted, spun and rolled, performing every acrobatic trick in the book and then some in order to prevent himself from being hit by the attacks. Explosions occurred all around him and a blast slammed into his body making release a gasp of pain as he was sent soaring through the air and another blast followed afterwards, shrouding his body in a dust cloud from where he landed.

The android then sensed someone incoming from its left and raised its arms and blocked the barrage of ice arrows from Gray as he held a bow of ice as well. Amazo aimed its palms at Gray and fired bursts of radiation at him. Gray quickly channeled his magic and took off.

 _ **"Ice Make: Road!"**_ With each step Gray took, ice formed in front of him and soon the black haired teen was skating along the battleground as crimson projectiles followed after him.

 _ **"Ice Make: Cannon!"**_ He activated his Ice Make magic again and a large handheld cannon formed in his arms. He gripped the weapon and pulled on the trigger, firing round after round of cannonballs made of ice that were twice the size of a basketball. The icy projectiles crashed against Amazo's durable armor, shattering in some parts.

 _"Access: Martian Manhunter."_

Gray had to quickly discard his weapon when Amazo extended its limbs in hopes to grab him. An explosion of dust and rock formed behind Gray as he picked up speed.

Gray slammed his hands together once more. A ring of blades formed in the air around the android, causing it to cease fire as it processed the sudden appearance of the ice swords.

 _ **"Ice Make: Sword Storm!**_ " The blades reared themselves back a bit before shooting forward at a breakneck pace.

 _"Access: Red Tornado."_

However, the mage gritted his teeth as a crimson twister appeared around Amazo. The swords shattered like glass as the twister absorbed the force of the impacts and destroyed the ice blades. Once they were all destroyed, Gray circled around the drone once more on his ice road, looking for an opening.

His eyes widened when the android turned away from him and looked to where Natsu had landed. The pink haired Dragon Slayer rose from his personal crater where his entire shirt and one pant leg had been completely lost from the laser fire. However, being the Fire Dragon Slayer made him impervious to any forms of heat, even if it was from concentrated radiation blasts, so he was only covered in a a few cuts rather than being severely burned.

Natsu inhaled deeply as fire and magic energy swirled within his open jaws, collecting in his lungs. His body swelled to a large size before he reared his head back. _**"FIRE** **DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ The rosette unleashed a massive tongue of flame that scorched the earth, leaving a massive trench of blackened and molten rock behind it. The attack slammed against the Amazo's legs, making it stumble a bit, before Natsu adjusted the angle of his head and raised the fire stream. The android continued to skid backwards as Natsu's tongue of flame pushed against its chest and finally its head.

 _"Access: Superman."_

However, two orbs of crimson shone through the brightly colored flames and twin beams of lasers tore through the Dragon Slayer's attack from the Amazo's eyes. Natsu quickly leaped to the side as the twin blasts left a crater where he was once standing, rolling with the momentum of his jump and sent out a massive fireball.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**_ The fireball barreled towards the android, but it countered with its own attack. heat vision and yellow-orange flame collided and resulted in powerful dome of energy that tore the earth asunder, but luckily it was contained within the battleground due to Gray's dense ice wall. Natsu then went into a dance of acrobatic motions as Amazo began to fire smaller, yet quicker, bolts of radiation from the plasma cannons in its palms. As he did so, Natsu continued to fire barrage of fire balls with each leap as the android.

Explosions rocked seemed to rock heaven and earth itself and shockwaves occurred with each collision of fire and radiation.

During the exchange of attacks, Gray saw his chance. He built up speed by skating around the drone once more before breaking off the circular path and made a ramp of ice, shooting him high into the air at an angle.

 _ **"Ice Make: Hammer!"**_ He then raised his hands as if he were holding something and in a flash of blue, a massive sledgehammer. He made a swinging motion with his arms and the android was smashed across the side of its head sending it tumbling backwards. Its internal mechanisms fixed its body and it rolled with the fall, climbing back onto its legs, but another swing of the hammer crashed against its chest. A loud creaking sound was heard and Amazo skidded backwards.

Gray then landed on the ground and Natsu raced up beside him.

"Remember that combo when we were ten?" Gray asked as he kept his telekinetic grip of his hammer.

"Don't I?" Natsu replied with a toothy grin. "We nearly beat Mira with that thing before she retired. Don't mess it up, snowman." Natsu said as he formed a massive fireball between his hands.

"I should be telling you that, firebrand." Gray swung his hammer one last time in an upward strike. The hammer knocked against the base of the Amazo's chin. The red eyes flickered for a bit as the blow served to temporarily short circuit the android. Ice accumulated in Gray's own hands as Natsu was building up his fire. Once they felt their magic energies were at the same level, the two Fairy Tail mages then extended their arms and unleashed massive bursts of their respective elements at the android as it was recovering from Gray's hammer swing.

A massive blast of flame and ice shot forth from their hands, the two attacks swirling around each other to create a double helix of some sort. The android's mechanics whirred loudly as it regained its senses, but it was just in time to see the massive attack heading towards it. Fire and ice clashed against its chest and the android was sent flying through the air, smashing through the already broken walls of Hargeon Town. Amazo landed and skidded across the dirt, tearing a massive trench in the earth and knocking over a row of trees as it came to a stop in the forested area outside Hargeon's walls.

Gray and Natsu smirked as they saw Amazo laying still on its back, fire and ice coating its body in relatively small amounts as a result of their combined attack.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu whooped. "We totally kicked ass!"

"Damn right we did!" Gray grinned back. However, as the two were celebrating, their eyes widened when the earth beneath them rumbled.

"Whoa!" They cried out. They quickly jumped into the air as the already destroyed streets of the sectioned off portion of Hargeon, burst apart to reveal the strong hands of Amazo. However, the jumping did nothing to stop the extendable limbs of Professor Ivo's android before it grabbed them and pulled them under. Gray and Natsu were dragged through the tunnels dug by the hands before they saw the light of the outside world, and the glowing red eyes of Amazo.

The android released a low growl, as if it were angered, before throwing Gray and Natsu into the ground to its left. The two formed their own personal craters from the impact, and their eyes widened when they saw the android aim both eyes and its palms at them. High pitched whining echoed through the air as the it's radiation cannons charged.

 _ **"Requip: Giant's Armor!"**_ The moment was cut off as they saw a streak of gold slam into the side of Amazo's head. Its energy charging was brought to a swift end before the streak of gold gripped the android by its head and with a roar of effort, was swung overhead and slammed into the ground with terrific force, creating a massive crater as a result.

Erza landed on the ground before running up to her friends glad in her Giant's Armor.

This armor featured a barbaric appearance and was adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor was also complimented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate featured a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displayed a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. The pauldrons were massive in size and featured a unique design where the shouldered-sections were pointed upwards. The edges were decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves were lined with fur. The armor's skirt was composed of intricately designed golden plates that donned a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covered the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt was embellished with a brown leather belt that grasped the skirt around her hips.

The armor's gauntlets were shown to be different from each other as the left gauntlet covered her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacked fur, was noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. The right gauntlet also featured a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet.

The knee guards sported protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially covered Erza's thighs were held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves had fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas. The armor was completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate armor.

"Are you two okay?" Erza asked with obvious concern in her expression. Natsu and Gray nodded as they climbed to their feet, wiping the blood that leaked from their lips.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

"She and Happy are with the civilians to give them reassurance. Plus, Lucy has no magic power left so she can't help us in the fight." Erza replied. Gray and Natsu nodded and then focused back on Amazo. "You two, I'll hold it off for a while as you recuperate."

"Erza that thing doesn't go down!" Natsu exclaimed. "You need us to fight with you against it!"

"Natsu's right! Don't try to be a hero!"

"I'm not being a hero!" Erza snapped. "I'm being a mage who prevents her comrades from fighting when they're injured! Now shut up and sit down while you recover!" As she said this, she quickly crossed her arms in front of her body as Amazo fired a blast of heat vision. The force of the blast sent her flying through the air, but her thick armor prevented her from being too injured.

In midair, Erza performed her Requip once more.

 _ **"Requip: Black Wing Armor!"** _ This armor was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck ws a neck guard decorated by several gems. Her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sported silver crosses on them too, and flanked the high collar, whose shape was reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets came equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

A silver blade appeared in her hands as she flew towards the drone. Amazo released a an angered yell once more before holding out its hands, palm cannons charging rapidly once more. A barrage of yellow bolts of energy streaked towards her, but Erza barrel rolled and loop-de-looped out of the way of the attacks before attacking with her sword. The silver blade clashed against the robot's armored plating, but her brown eyes widened when she saw not even a scratch had formed on the android due to accessing Superman's invulnerability.

Her surprise left her unguarded and so Erza was batted through the air by the back of the android's hand which Natsu and Gray had removed three fingers from. Erza tumbled through the air and quickly held up her sword as a punch from Amazo smashed against it. Another punch followed afterwards and she was raised into the air as it tore through her guard. The android then clasped its hands above Erza and slammed them down on the Titania of Fairy Tail. The hammer strike sent Erza rocketing to the ground where she tore a trench in the earth as the robot fired off its laser beams from its eyes once more.

Erza lay at the end of her trench and crater covered in a few burns as her sword protected her from the brunt of the attack. She then climbed to her feet and flew into the air once more. She avoided more energy blasts and then her sword glowed with silver light. She spun around and slashed the air, unleashing a powerful arc of silver magic energy.

 _ **"MOON FLASH!"**_ The attack tore through the plasma bolts and crashed against Amazo's body with a devastating amount of force that sent it skidding backwards. She then zoomed towards Amazo, aiming to take out an eye as she stabbed her sword forwards, but the android raised the hand which was missing its fingers, but now the hand was missing its plasma weapon as Erza's blade stabbed through the sensitive focusing mechanism. A loud humming was heard and Erza quickly retreated before a massive explosion occurred, taking Amazo's hand with it.

The one handed android then fired two laser blasts from its eyes, but Erza avoided them and began to counter with Moon Flash attacks.

Unknown to the three Fairy Tail mages and Amazo, the Flash had zoomed towards the city while the rest of the League were busy helping any civilians from getting caught in the crossfire, and stopped as he saw the main gate destroyed. He looked to the side, and raced up the wall, with little struggle or difficulty in such an action. Once he got up to the edge, he stood and looked at the Amazo's towering form as it seemed to be firing at absolutely nothing. However, his yes narrowed and then widened as he caught sight of what looked like a flying woman, slashing at the android.

He blinked at this, as he asked himself, "Who are these guys?" He then sped off to go and see what was going on.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Battle**_

The battle wasn't going so well, as the drone couldn't be stopped. Knowing fully well that her sword couldn't do damage, Erza couldn't stand back, "This thing has to be taken down now! _**Requip: One Hundred Blades!"**_ With this, a hundred swords materialized in the air, hovering all around her, as she charged with them, telekinetically following with her, as she attempted to stab at the android's chest.

However, Amazo detected her presence, and swatted the swords away, along with her, as she was thrown through the air and slammed into the ground near Gray and Natsu. However, Erza rolled with the fall and soon had her hundred swords ready to use. They circled around the body of the android like electrons around an atom's nucleus. Erza held out her hands and focused, keeping the swords in motion while also placing them back into their positions when the android fired off it's heat vision to knock away the swords.

Erza then clenched them tightly into fists. Her swords responded and all one hundred blades raced towards the war drone. But her attack was for naught, and with wide eyes, Erza could only watch as Amazo having accessed Martian Manhunter's intangibility let her one hundred swords pass through him as if he wasn't there in the first place. Her blades stabbed themselves into the ground and trees, and she, Natsu and Gray were forced to avoid some as they were sent right towards them.

The android then became tangible again and immediately targeted the three Fairy Tail mages. One shot from the remaining cannon in its remaining hand towards Erza, while two lasers fired from its eyes and zoomed towards Natsu and Gray. The red light cloaked their bodies, and the heat was felt on their skin as the attacks grew closer and closer. The three Fairy Tail mages clenched their eyes tightly and prepared for the impact...

Five seconds passed and still no pain was felt.

"Huh?" The three of them had their eyes wide open and they looked around before finding themselves being set down on the ground, away from the android. Their eyes widened even further as they saw their savior was a man wearing a red and yellow costume with two lightning bolts on both sides of his mask.

"You kids alright?" Flash asked. The three mages nodded their heads, their faces still etched in shock and confusion. The speedster nodded his head before turning to Amazo.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back." In a blur of speed, Flash raced towards the android.

The Fairy Tail members blinked at this, as Lucy asked, "Okay… just who was that?"

"Beats the heck out of me," Gray shrugged, "But it looks like he's on our side."

"But just what was that thing?" Lucy asked.

"It's called Amazo." A voice answered causing the Fairy Tail members to jump as they turned to see man wearing a bat costume with a cape walking up beside them.

"What the hell's an Amazo?" Natsu asked.

"A highly advanced cybernetic android equipped with the ability to absorb the power of super humans." Batman answered.

"What kind of super humans?"

 _"Access: Black Canary."_

Natsu's question was answered as Amazo's lower jaw split apart, releasing a sonic scream that shattered nearby windows and caused everyone nearby to cover their ears in agony. This in turn, gave the android the opening he needed to take down Flash by accessing the speedster's speed and backhanding Flash into a nearby building.

"Big ones."

Batman leapt forward and threw a small pellet that Amazo caught easily. However Batman had been counting on that as it released a blast of purple smoke that prevented Amazo from seeing Batman launch a kick up its chin and another at its head. Amazo was still disorientated as Batman put his fists together and aimed it down on Amazo's head. The android fell to its knee from the impact to the back of its head but looked back up and easily caught Batman's fist as he tried to punch it and tossed the Dark Knight into the air.

Amazo sent another punch to Batman's chest which the Dark Knight blocked but was sent flying back by the force of the punch and into the wall next to the downed truck. Batman fell to ground as he slid down, the force of the impact leaving a dent on the crate he had collided with.

"Packs quite the punch for a toaster on steroids huh?" A male voice asked.

Batman looked up to see Nightwing having just arrived.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"No." Batman answered as he stood up.

"Okay, how about I stick around and watch?" Nightwing jumped off the building and followed Batman into battle.

Amazo took the chance to lift a crate and hurl at the two vigilantes. Batman ducked under it as he ran towards the android while Nightwing jumped over, performing a summersault before landing back on his feet.

"Where the heck are all these people coming from?" Gray asked.

As Amazo flew a piece of concrete at Batman, Nightwing leapt up and launched a double kick that Amazo blocked as it turned and faced him. Nightwing jumped as Amazo tried to throw him away and landed perfectly on his feet. Amazo tried to crush him with its fist but Nightwing leapt above the first as it slammed into the ground and managed to kick it in the face with enough strength to make it stagger back. As it looked up it watched as Batman fell towards and dealt a powerful punch to its face that tore away the skin around its left eye, revealing the metal platings and the electronic eye underneath.

Both bat themed heroes pulled out their grappling guns and fired at the crate behind Amazo, shooting past both sides of its head. They were pulled forward as Amazo managed to regain its sense in time to see both the vigilantes punch it directly in the face. They landed on top of the wall of crates behind Amazo and threw batarangs down at it. The android easily batted them away with its fists as it tried to lunge at the heroes.

"I think you'll have to do better than that." Nightwing commented.

"I did." Batman replied.

A single batarang that Amazo had batted aside flew back and embedded itself in the android's left leg. Amazo looked down as the batarange beeped before it exploded. Batman took running with Nightwing managing to match his pace.

"Will that do any good?" Nightwing asked.

"It'll slow it down." Batman answered.

Amazo leapt out of the fire, knocking a crate aside as it landed on top of the wall with a growl.

"You think so?" Nightwing couldn't help but ask.

The skin around Amazo's left leg had completely burned away, revealing the metallic skeleton underneath that looked completely fine. Amazo let out a dangerous growl, sounding like a lion.

"Get to high ground." Batman ordered.

They both pulled out their grappling guns, aiming at a large tower in front of them and they were instantly pulled through the air. Amazo jumped after them, instantly taking flight and leaving trails of flames behind it.

"Did you know he could fly?" Nightwing asked.

"Move!" Batman shouted.

Before he could Nightwing found himself in Amazo's grasp as it wrapped its muscular arms around him and took off into the air with him. Batman fired his grappling gun and the cable managed to latch onto Amazo's damaged leg.

"Any suggestions?!" Nightwing called out.

"He has the same weak points as a human being!" Batman replied.

"In that case..."

Nightwing pulled out a pair of knives.

"This might sting a bit."

He stabbed them through Amazo's ears, earning a shout of pain as electricity sparked around Amazo's head. Amazo let of him go, leaving him to fall to Batman's waiting arms who safely glided them down to the ground with his cape. Batman fired his grappling gun again at the tower that allowed them soften their landing while Amazo fell to the ground like flaming comet. However the android emerged from the crate without any signs of damage and looked just as irate as the vigilantes.

Amazo surprised them again by firing red beams of light from its eyes that made them drop to the ground to avoid being hit.

"Lasers. He's got lasers!" Nightwing stated nervously.

They rolled out of the next laser attack and Nightwing found himself praising his gymnastics as he dodged the lasers following him and were uncomfortably close to hitting him. He looked up and saw Amazo towering over him, ready to blast the former Boy Wonder. But Batman landed on its back and stuffed some sort of gray clay into its eyes.

"I don't think putty in his eyes is going to hurt him." Nightwing said as the android tried to pull the stuff out of its eyes.

Batman pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. The Amazo's head then went up in flames as the putty in its eyes exploded.

"But plastique will." Nightwing smiled. "Nice one."

Batman didn't answer him as Amazo's body fell over.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Flash groaned as he zipped over to the two vigilantes.

"Batman!" a voice called out as a familiar face was flying towards them, wearing a blue bodysuit with red boots, gold belt and a red cape; on his chest was a yellow triangular shield with a red "S" on it.

Behind Superman, other figures arrived, all of whom were recognizable; there was Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shazam, and so many more. It looked like the entirety of the Justice League had arrived.

Erza finally managed to scream out, "What the…? Are they a new guild I've never heard about?!"

"Were there any casualties?" Batman questioned.

"A few unfortunately," Superman answered with a solemn look, "But we managed to prevent any further ones from occurring."

"The question now is where do we go from here?" Wonder Woman said.

"HEY!"

Erza, Natsu and Gray ran up to the heroes with disbelief on their face. They would have gone on a spree of asking questions, but were interrupted before they could.

"OI, GUYS!" The four former combatants turned to see Lucy descending towards them as Happy carried her. As they landed, Happy gasped with obvious exaggeration.

"Sheesh Lucy, why are you so heavy?!" Happy asked.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Lucy tried to swipe at the cat and choke the life out of it, but Happy quickly hid behind Natsu. Lucy and Happy then stopped their bickering as they took note of the the scene around them. "What happened here?"

Natsu, Gray and Erza turned to the Justice League and pointed at them. "That's what we want to know." They replied simultaneously.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions here, where are we?" Batman demanded.

The others blinked as Lucy answered "You're in Hargeon. It's one of the cities that occupy Fiore."

Superman blinked, "Fiore?"

"Yeah, it's located as the capitol of Earth Land," Lucy answered.

"Well, forget about where you were, what kind of High Speed Magic was that," Natsu butted in, as he smirked, with sparkles of admiration in his eyes, "That was way better than what Jet's able to do!"

Flash blinked in confusion at what he heard. "Magic? Sorry but you've got it all wrong."

The Fairy Tail wizards all raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "What do you mean?" asked a shirtless Gray who somehow stripped his shirt yet again.

"What he means is that he's not a wizard and so is most of us here." Green Lantern answered getting stunned looks from the others.

"Say what! What do you mean you guys don't use magic! You had to have been using it to fight against that thing and help all those people." A frantic Lucy said rapidly in disbelief.

"If you're not wizards then who on Earth are you people?" Erza questioned with a hand on her sword now pointed at the League looking like she wanted answers immediately.

Batman glared, not appreciating being threatened but before he could respond, Superman stepped up. "There's no need to get violent. We are not your enemies, if we were, we wouldn't have helped those people just now."

Erza conceded, accepting that answer for now.

"So where are you from?" Lucy asked wondering if they were all from a far away town.

The heroes looked to each other as they contemplated how they were going to explain this. Flash was the one to speak up "Umm…well truth be told, we're not from around here."

Lucy tilted her hear slightly "Then are you from a far away town?"

Flash laughed a little at that "Uh, not exactly. In fact you could say we're not even from this world." He said earning confused looks from everyone.

"Huh?" They all simple said.

"Let me rephrase that, we are not from here, we are not from this world," Batman stated with a dead serious expression.

The Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked in awe but Erza and Gray however didn't look convinced about his tale.

"I don't believe you." Gray said simply as he found the story too far fetched to believe despite seeing the odd sight in the sky and the crate that came from it.

Cyborg sighed before opening his hand and projections came from his palm of The Justice League fighting the Parademon army of Apokolips in Metropolis, The battle with Darkseid, and their countless battles with the Legion of Doom. The Fairy tail wizards looked at these with tail wizards looked at these with awe.

"Do you see now?" Superman stated, "Our world is far more different from yours. Instead of magic we use science in our every day lives. To the people of our world there are Heroes..."

Footage of Batman tangling with the Joker played.

"..Gods…"

Wonder Woman battling Ares.

"…and Monsters."

Footage of Superman fighting Doomsday in Metropolis and of him fighting General Zod played too.

"The Justice League was formed when a vicious tyrant named Darkseid tried to invade our world, we joined together to stop him and his army. That day we became a team."

Batman then concluded by telling everyone how the Justice League had ended up in this world, all the way from Luthor's base to the forest where they discovered that they were in another universe and then to when they encountered Amazo and Fairy Tail.

For a moment, the entire group was silent. Needless to say, the wizards were all shocked by the story and the information that came with it.

Before they could respond they heard whistles being blown. At that moment, a group of Magic Guild soldiers were rushing towards the scene. Once they saw them questioning the citizens, Erza groaned, "Oh great. It's them."

Superman blinked, "Them? Them who?"

"The Magic Guild Military," Erza groaned. "They must have heard about what was going on around here, and sent an investigation team."

"Oh good," Lucy smiled.

"We don't need this right now." Batman said getting looks from them.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because we don't have any idea how the laws in your world work. There's a chance that they won't be as accepting to our story as you have," Batman replied.

"Then we need to get out of here and fast. I don't intend to wait around for them to question us too. That would cause unwanted attention to our guild and we get into enough trouble with them as it is." Erza said.

Then follow me!" Superman said as he flew off, with the flyers of the League going after him, Flash speeding off, and Green Lantern carrying the rest.

"As soon as we get far enough, we can figure out what to do next."

Lucy smirked, "I got an idea." Superman was all ears as she suggested, "Why not join Fairy Tail?"

Superman blinked at that, "Join your guild?"

* * *

 _ **AN: So what did you think? This my first time writing both a Justice League and Fairy Tail story, so please correct me if I made any mistakes.**_

 ** _As for this chapter, I wanted Team Natsu to face off against a DC villain to set up their eventual meeting with the Justice League. I chose Amazo because I wanted to use him in what I originally planned for this story, but I couldn't figure out when I wanted to bring him in. As you can tell, Amazo in this chapter is based off the one seen in the comics, Young Justice, and Batman: Under the Red Hood as you can probably tell from Batman and Nightwing's fight with him. Well, I hope enjoyed, See ya._**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**AN: I'm surprised at the feedback this story's gotten, I appreciate it.**

* * *

 ** _The Badlands_**

The Badlands is a volcanic and ash-filled landscape of a wasteland nearly a hundred miles from Fiore. Filled with volcanos, craters, and very little water, the landscape could barely manage any life at all out there. It was sometimes known as the "Death Valley", but to others, it was a living breathing version of Hell itself. Nothing could survive in such a hostile environment. Nothing that was considered weak that is.

In this land there were two species of fierce creatures called Magma Lizards and Lava Turtles. They were a ferocious species of reptile with large long bodies like gigantic snakes or sea serpents. Their bodies were made of strong rock, had huge glowing eyes, round mouths full of razor sharp teeth, long sharp talons, and had spikes on their backs that they were able to shoot out like missles. Lava Turtles were just as fierce, with golem like bodies, sharp beaks, considerable strength, and the ability to spit molten hot lava out of their mouths. All in all, they were feared creatures that even Dark Guild Mages thought twice about messing with.

But not today, for in one specific part of the desert, laid over hundreds of Magma Lizards and Lava Turtles that were slain and reduced to a messy pile of rubble stained in blood with some cut or torn to pieces, and some that were even frozen solid. The most noticeable thing was a dome shaped building that resembled a demonic black helmet perched on top of one of the mountain right in the middle of the massacre. That somehow appeared out of nowhere, this was in fact the newest headquarters for the Secret Society, courtesy of the combined genius of Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul and Gorilla Grodd. A while back, they had developed a new type of technology for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport with the use of capsules. With this, whenever the Society had to make an untimely retreat, they would store their headquarters into one of these capsules before they left. However, they didn't count on ending up in a location that was entirely unknown to them, so it was very convenient that Luthor had one of those when he did. As the villains were busy settling in, they were attacked by these fierce creatures only for Mongul, Black Adam, Bizarro, and the rest of villains to easily take them down with little to no effort. As they returned back to base, their hands covered in blood and dust from what had clearly been the Magma Lizard's stone flesh, and looking like they weren't injured in the slightest other than being covered in some dirt.

They reached the building in no time and saw Lex who had now changed into a black suit, Vandal, and Grodd working on the building's systems, with the former turning towards them, lifting up the goggles on his face, and gave the gathered villains an amused smirk.

"Well, I see you all enjoyed greeting our guests. I take it they said their goodbyes," Luthor smirked humorously knowing that the other villains had taken out some frustration of being defeated by the Justice League yet again out on the poor foolish creatures that dared to attack them.

"Do not start with me, Luthor! What world have we landed in, because I know this couldn't be Earth!?" An angry Mongul said with no humor in his voice. But then again he never was one for it.

Dropping his smirk, Lex turned to a holographic display screen, which showed their surround coordinates. "Well according to the data, the Boom Tube I used sent us to an alternate dimension of Earth that seems to be filled with a type of unknown power. My scanners show this power seems to be similar to the energy Black Adam calls magic. Although their energy signatures are much different."

"So we've landed on some primitive version of Earth," Sinestro deduced, more as a statement rather than a question.

"Indeed we have. Although it seems we're considerably far away from any civilization," Grodd mentioned, while showing that the nearest town was quite far away.

"And I also sense a large abundance of magical energy in not just this area, but all over the region," Black Adam stated.

"Magic. Why did it have to be magic?" Luthor said with a bit of frustration. He never was a firm believer of it.

"What about the Justice League? It's clear that they must have followed us to this world," Deathstroke said, bringing the topic back to their enemies.

Luthor typed in a few things before the map display extended to show more than a dozen dots with the JLA symbol slowly moving. "It seems the League were able to follow us into the portal as they are now on the move. Although for some reason they seem to be moving further away from us. Quite strange since I expected them to come find us immediately."

"Then it's more likely that since they are in a world that they don't know, they must be keeping a low profile to avoid unwanted attention," Vandal Savage said while smirking at his enemy's smart decision.

"So then what will we do then? The Boom Tube shorted out as soon as we arrived here. We have no way of escaping this world," Ra's Al Ghul said with a surprisingly calm voice, despite basically saying they were stranded.

"We'll be smart and deceptive. For now, Luthor and Grodd will attempt to repair the Boom Tube as much as possible. We'll need everything available for when we go after the Justice League and eliminate them," The immortal conqueror said almost eagerly.

"And what about the rest of us? What will you have us do?" Bane asked.

"I'll have you all separate into teams to scout the nearest town for supplies and record everything you see and learn. Once we know all there is to know about this primitive world, we will find the Justice League, destroy them once and for all, and then return to our original dimension to seize control of the entire Earth," Savage said darkly as he intended to carry out with his plans regardless of their new dilemma.

* * *

Magnolia Town was a city located in Fiore, and it was also the location of the Main Guild of the Fairy Tail Mages. Magnolia was located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas (namely Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town) linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east.

Magnolia had a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and was a merchant city that had been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town house was the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Magnolia possessed a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a series of large roads. The whole place was western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades were held, was Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, was Fairy Tail's building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, was the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, had the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, was the entrance to the park.

The Justice League and Team Natsu were on a large hill overlooking the place,It had taken a while, but with the heroes' help, the group was able to make it back to Magnolia in just a few days. Superman smiled, "I must admit, this looks impressive," he spoke out, as he looked to them, "So this is where you all live?"

"This is also where we work." Gray pointed out.

"Incredible," Wonder Woman praised.

Then Lucy smirked, "And if you've decided yes, it'll also be where you all could work and live."

"Temporary stay," Batman corrected. "Don't forget that we're not from another world, so for now this will have to do until we find a way back to our home dimension."

Just then, they all stopped, as Lucy smirked, "Well, guys… we're here."

The Fairy Tail Building was a large, two-story high building that is the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. Little was known about the history of the building besides the fact that it had at least been in Magnolia Town since Precht was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild, until the rise of Twilight Ogre. It was located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lay about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path. It was located near Fairy Hills and Caldia Cathedral. It was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

Truly, the Guild of Fairy Tail was something to behold even for the League.

"So this is the Guild of Fairy Tail," Wonder Woman asked.

"Yep," Happy smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Justice League!"

Natsu nodded, as he patted him on the back, "You bet. And if you guys think the outsides alright, you're gonna flip when we go inside."

* * *

 **Inside**

Once the Justice League and Fairy Tail's Strongest had entered inside, they all got a good look at the inside of the Guild. Apparently it was separated into two floors, for some odd reason, which he didn't know yet. But one thing he did know was that there was an awful lot of members in the area, as he reviewed and remembered about the area before him.

The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. There were several waitresses assisting the other members with meals and drinks, as they all conversed with one another. And beside the bar, was a large request board apparently posted on it wanted posters and jobs.

But then the League took notice of the second floor, which was strictly off limits to everyone under S-Class, contained another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages. The floor appeared to have a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. In addition, there were also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room. The S-Class Request Board was located on that floor. It was a brown, decorative board that was set off into its own area of the hall. It was adorned by velvet curtains, which were tied with golden tassel.

Before they could comment, Natsu suddenly burst in, shouting, "HEY, GUYS! WE'RE BACK!""

"And we're alive after our first S-Class Mission," Happy cheered on.

At that moment, the guild members all turned to see the team arrive at the door, and cheered out to them, "YEAAAAAAAAAH! HEY!"

Especially one of the guild members, a scrawny brown-haired guy, who had a buck tooth on his face, "Hey, Natsu! Gray! You guys survived…"

DOUBLE THWACK!

Gray and Natsu ran up, and double team kicked the guy across the room, much to the surprise of the League and Lucy. "YOU JERK! YOU RATTED US OUT TO ERZA, DIDN'T YOU!" Natsu shot out in anger at the guy.

The Guild Member shot up, and roared angrily, sporting a swollen cheek, "Hey, it's not my fault you two didn't go without an S-Class Mage."

"Yet you had to rat us out to Erza of all people," Gray shouted, as both of them pounced on him, causing an all-out brawl. It soon spread all over the place, as most of the Guild Members started beating the living snot out of them.

Some of the JLA members blinked at the sight of this, as they were flabbergasted by all this, "What in the hell?"

"I know, this happened the first day I arrived here." Lucy replied, she then turned towards Erza, "Isn't that right, Erza?" But then the group noticed that she was gone, as the Celestial Wizard blinked, "Erza? Where'd you…?"

"Unbelievable! You boys want to fight!" Erza roared out, as she equipped herself a battle hammer, "THEN LETS GO!" And sooner than later, she was smack dab in the fight cloud along with the others. Both of them and Happy made their way over to the bar, avoiding all the fighting that they could.

Happy just floated onto the bar, as he sweat dropped, "Another day, another crazy fight…"

"God, these guys don't have any class," Someone spoke up, getting all three of their attention. "That's why I don't date any of these men at all."

When Flash turned to the voice and saw who spoke up he froze on the spot as he looked at the person.

The one that had spoken up, was a nicely tanned Caucasian brunette young woman, eighteen years old; she was a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust. She had long, mid-back length brown hair, with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face, with the left one starting from a prominent high fringe, making it thick and wavy. She also had large brown eyes, visibly long eyelashes, and possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. The Fairy Tail stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her outfit consisted of a light blue bikini top that showcased her cleavage which featured a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg, and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completed her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision compose of many 'A's and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. The lovely lady was known as Cana Alberona, a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Her Magic specialty was Card Magic; a type of Holder Magic which revolved around the use of Magic Cards, which could produce a variety of effects. She also had a reputation as being Fairy Tail's most heavy drinker… and hardly ever getting drunk, no matter how much she guzzled down. This was made evident as she guzzled down an entire barrel in front of the League, Lucy, and Happy.

Lucy looked at the shocked expressions on some of the Leaguer's faces, as she nervously giggled, "Yeah, that's Cana for you. Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker."

"Come here, and fight me Natsu!" Gray shouted… as he stood there in black boxers.

"Not until you get your clothes back on!" Natsu shot back, but the two fought each other anyway.

Superman himself blinked at this, but his attention was turned to someone else, as a shadow hopped over them. "It's not even dinner yet, and already you two are fighting like a bunch of spoiled kids!"

The figure landed in front of the four, as he stood up to reveal himself to them and the two fighting. He was a large muscular man of eighteen years of age, with tan colored skin, and whose height caused him to tower over most of the guild members. His long white hair was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His Fairy Tail stamp was black and located on the left part of his neck. His attire had a Japanese look to it. It consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket was adorned by a large, light kanji, which read 'the greatest', and the jacket itself seemed to be worn over a light red shirt. The outfit was completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, and held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

This fellow was Elfman Strauss, a muscle bound Mage of Fairy Tail, whose specialty was Take Over Magic. And whose motto was that all you needed to solve a problem was two strong fists.

He pumped his fists into the air, as Elfman roared out for the two to hear, "I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to ya!?"

Green Lantern blinked, "Is this guy encouraging the fight?"

Lucy nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yeah."

DOUBLE PUNCH ATTACK!

Both Natsu and Gray tag teamed yet again, and punched Elfman across the room, stunning Flash, as he pointed out, "He just got thrown across the room…"

"Yeah," Happy smirked, as he gnawed on a fish, "Hard to believe that guy's a Take Over Mage."

Wonder Woman blinked, "Take Over? What sort of magic is that?"

"Oh, it's a kind of Magic that allows the user to morph his/her body into various forms for combat," Lucy explained. "It's kind of like mix and matching parts of various deadly creatures and demons into battle forms."

"Interesting," Martian Manhunter stated. "That sounds a bit similar to my own abilities. My race known as the Martians are capable of changing their forms to something else."

"What the heck is a Martian?" a new voice spoke up, getting the League's attention next to him.

He was a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair, which was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead. His hazel eyes were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, and his left ear was adorned by three earrings. His green Fairy Tail stamp was located on his back, He also wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

This was Loke, another Mage of Fairy Tail, reputed as a greatly handsome man, which was evident by the two gorgeous girls that were wrapped around his arms acting all lovey dovey with him.

That is until a brick smacked him in the face, as he turned his attention to the fight, but turned to the girls, as he winked "Sorry, girls. But I'm going into the fight. Just so I can protect you ladies." the man then jumped right into the squabble.

Flash blinked, "Um… who was that?"

"That's Loke, the alleged playboy of the Guild," Lucy replied.

Green Arrow smirked at her, "I take it he's hit on you a couple of times?" he asked, causing Black Canary to elbow him in the ribs.

"He tried to for a while," Happy replied. "But he stopped as soon as he found out she was a Celestial Mage. Apparently, Lucy scares the heck out of him."

"What did you do to him that freaked him out?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know why he's afraid of me. Why won't he stop avoiding me like the plague," Lucy whined as she fell at the bar table whimpering. "Why am I so unlucky with boys?"

"Oh, don't worry, Lucy," a new voice spoke up from behind the bar. "Loke's just terrified around all Celestial Wizards."

The League turned and saw who was the owner of such a soft spoken voice.

She was a lovely nineteen year old girl, with a slim yet curvy, voluptuous figure with large breasts, and below average height. She had large blue eyes, and white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Her Fairy Tail stamp was white and was located on her left thigh. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimming that framed the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress, and accessorizing with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. She had an angelic friendly face that had some of the male League members blushing slightly but thankfully it wasn't big enough to be noticed.

 _"Jeez, are all the women in this world this beautiful and gorgeous?_ " Green Lantern thought to himself in wonder considering how he's met four so far that were prettier than a lot of the women he ever saw back home.

Immediately, Lucy perked up, as she smiled, "Hey, Mirajane."

"Oh, hi, Lucy. I'm glad you and the others came back from that mission," the girl named Mirajane responded, she then noticed the Justice League.

"And who are these people?" She asked.

Happy finished his fish, as he answered, introducing the League to Mirajane, and vice versa, "Oh, allow me to introduce our newest recruits, the Justice League. Superman, this is Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane, this is Superman."

Mirajane smiled at this as she extended her hand in a friendly handshake to Superman, "Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you then, Superman."

The Man of Steel graciously shook her hand as well, "It's nice to meet you too."

Happy flew over to him, with a magazine, as he explained in further detail, "She's an S-Class Mage with a special Take Over abilities like Elfman. She's also a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She's a real bikini beauty. Here, take a look."

He flipped open a copy of Sorcerer's Magazine… and saw several snapshots of Mirajane in sexy poses, wearing the most skimpiest and sexiest bikinis he'd ever seen. Superman's face nearly went red with embarrassment unaware that Wonder Woman was glaring at him, as he saw this, while Mirajane blushed, pushing both of them away. "Oh, you boys are such perverts!"

But then suddenly a sandal came flying out of the dust, smacking Mirajane square in the face. Some of the League members gasped at this, as Superman looked at her, almost fainting but Superman caught her," Miss! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she weakly responded, obviously almost knocked out.

"Alright, I think I've had just about enough of this," Wonder Woman said.

Superman and Batman nodded in agreement, as they realized the entire place was going to get torn down if they didn't intervene.

All the Mages stood parallel to each other, charging up their magic for one final attack on one another, even while Cana had stopped drinking as she was stunned by the appearance of such a large group.

"This is the end of the fight," Elfman roared out, as his right arm became encased in granite, becoming more powerful.

"I find that, unlikely," Loke pointed out, as his ring glowed golden, as he readied his attack.

Natsu's fists were balled in fire, as he roared out, "Let's end this!"

"How about we call a time out," Superman waltzed in, causing everyone to stare at him and the other heroes.

In what seemed like an instant, every guild member was lying on the ground each pinned down by one League member or encased in a green bubble courtesy of Green Lantern, much to the rest of the guild's utter shock.

"What...the hell?" Cana muttered, who had stopped drinking.

"Who are those guys?" One asked aloud.

"I don't think they're in our guild." Anoter muttered.

"How'd they do that?" Another wondered.

"Why are they dressed that way? Those are some weird costumes," Someone stated.

"What kind of magic is that? Never seen that before." Another commented.

"Why is one of them green?" Someone asked confusedly.

"Now that's a real man there, guys," Elfman roared out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

The booming voice nearly shook the room, and then all went dark around the League. A giant shadow shaded him from the light, as Superman turned around, and was caught off guard at what he saw. It was a dark giant that loomed over him… and wore a clown hat.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," The giant boomed out, as he stomped towards the Justice League. "DO YOU KNOW THE PENALTY OF ATTACKING A GUILD?! DO YOU?!"

The Justice League quickly readied themselves to fight this giant if need be, but Lucy managed to snap out of her funk and run up between the, as she explained the best she could, "No, no! Master Makarov, it's not what you think! The Justice League was just trying to stop the fight! They are actually here as new recruits for Fairy Tail!"

The giant stopped for a moment, as he gave that much thought, "REALLY? WELL, IN THAT CASE…" and then the giant disappeared into a puff of smoke. And from out of the smoke, The League was met face-to-face with the Head Master of Fairy Tail.

It turned out that the giant…was actually an eighty-eight year old and extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. He had a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covered his entire chest area. He was dressed in casual manners which consisted of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle, which was covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. This was Makarov Dreyar, the Head Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, and unknown to the JLA, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

The old man then smiled to the heroes, as he greeted him with a more friendlier tone, "Nice to meet you all…So, you call yourselves the Justice League wasn't it? I assume you all have your own individual names?"

"Yes sir," Superman spoke up, "I go by Superman, and my these are my teammates, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash (Barry Allen), Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Firestorm, The Atom, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Nightwing, Cyborg, Captain Atom, Orion, and Shazam. We apologize for getting rough with you all, but the entire building would have torn down if we didn't do something. We are the Justice League and we would like to join your guild."

"Well then," Makarov smiled, "Welcome aboard!"

* * *

 _ **a few hours later...**_

After a series of long explanations, which involved explaining who the Justice League were and how they were able to do what they just did. Both the League and Fairy Tail became well acquainted as the guild was ecstatic at having the group of heroes as potential new members. They spent the next hour socializing among themselves, getting to know one another.

Finally, Natsu sat up; as he looked to Superman all serious, as he smirked, "Let's fight."

"Right now?" asked Superman.

"You look pretty strong." the intensity around Natsu was flaring up. It was almost as if he was getting excited just thinking about fighting the Man of Steel, "I want you to give me all you've got in this! No holding back."

Not too far from the group, two men were watching this with amusement. The First man was a thirty-six year old man initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face was covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which included a thin mustache. He was considered to be quite attractive among women. The man's guild mark was located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder. His initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wore underneath this jacket were visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reached down below his elbows. He donned brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck he wore a large, serpentine necklace, which was held up by a chain. His name was Macao Conbolt, one of the other Mages of Fairy Tail, expertise in Purple Flare and Transformation Magic.

He was a thirty six- year old man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which was kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protruded frontward from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He was almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seemed to have light-colored pupils, as shown when he opened one of them to display his surprise. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined. His Guild mark was yellow in color, and was located near his left pectoral. He also seemed to have mildly hairy legs. His outfit usually consisted of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below his knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands. His name was Wakaba Mine, a friend and partner of Macao, and an expert in Smoke Magic.

And the two had a sort of habit on betting in fights like this, as Wakaba smirked, "Betcha five hundred Jewel Natsu takes him down in five punches or less."

"Well, that's not fair," Macao brushed that aside, until a glint was in his eyes, "Eight hundred Jewel that he takes the new guy down in one punch."

"You suck at this, Macao. No wonder I keep getting rich from all the bets we make," Wakaba chuckled.

"They're both betting on Natsu?" Green Arrow asked confusedly.

"Yeah," Happy explained. "It's because Natsu always has a way of beating the new guy. They don't even think you stand a chance against him."

"That shouldn't be an issue, since the victor has already been decided," Wonder Woman stated.

"C'mon, Superman," Natsu roared, as he hopped to a clearing in the room, and fired his fists up, as he readied for the fight, "We gonna talk all night or fight!?"

"C'MON SUPERMAN!" Elfman roared out. "If you're that much of a man like your name says then ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!"

"Alright, Natsu. I'll give you a fight, but only on two conditions..." Superman continued.

Natsu's grin grew wider than ever in anticipation. He was clearly about to burst from excitement any moment.

"First, we take it outside. I don't want to destroy your guild hall by accident or anything. Second, if anyone gets seriously injured, we call it off. Do you understand?", Superman looked at Natsu for confirmation. The pink haired boy nodded swiftly in reply.

* * *

 _ **Outside the guild…**_

A few minutes later, everyone who was inside the Fairy Tail guild hall piled outside. They formed a large circle around the area in front of the guild, which would serve as an arena of sorts for the upcoming brawl. Nevertheless, they all stayed a fair distance away from the center, as per Batman's insistence. With that sorted, Natsu and Superman took their places inside the ring.

"Are you ready for this, Natsu?" Superman stated "You can still back out, you know."

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome!" Natsu raised his head and exhaled a plume of fire. "I'M FIRED UP!"

It was then that Makarov stepped up, in between the two combatants, and raised his hand into the air.

"Let the match...begin!" he swiped his hand through the air.

Makarov quickly retook his spot in the crowd. Natsu threw out his right fist which was dodged and same with the left. Picking up the pace went at Superman full speed not unable to land a single hit. Natsu moved back leaping into the air looking to drop the Man of Steel into the turf. Instead his fist smashed into the road creating a small crater! The man of steel stood to his left crossed arms and all.

"You finished?"

Natsu sizzled at what he felt to be a taunt.

"So you've got speed! Big freakin deal, standstill and fight!"

He took off punching at Superman again but that time didn't move. He instead raised an arm stopping Natsu's fist with a single finger. The impact resulted in some of the bystanders forced off their feet and bits of turf beneath erupting. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened grasping this. With that same finger flicked Natsu in the chest sending him tumbling a couple yards the other way.

"You're indeed formidable. I now see why your guild is talked about in such high regard."

The Dragon Slayer then leaped forward, his flames intensifying as he did so.

 **"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"**

Natsu reared back his flaming fist, and slammed it into the side of Superman's face. Upon contact, Natsu's attack erupted into a explosion of fire and smoke, making it impossible for anyone, himself included, to see the result. The fire-breather landed on the ground, and leapt back and out of the smoke, waiting for it to clear so he could see his handiwork.

After a few moments, the smoke cleared, and everyone was shocked by what they saw. Not only was Superman still standing, but he looked completely unfazed by Natsu's attack. The The Man of Steel's head was merely turned slightly from the impact, with a bit of soot on his cheek. Superman simply turned his gaze to Natsu, and wiped the soot off of his face.

Natsu's grin grew at the sight. Superman grunted a bit, he forgot that the Dragon Slayer could use magic. He wanted to wait a little bit until he let loose. ' _might as well make a show.'_

Superman suddenly sped forward, and before Natsu could react, the hero shoulder-checked the Dragon Slayer, knocking the latter back several feet. Natsu was sent rolling across the ground, but managed to catch himself and land in a crouching position. A second later, the pink-haired wizard rubbed his chest in pain, much to everyone's surprise. Unbeknownst to everyone except the League, if Superman hadn't been holding back, Natsu would of had all his ribs broken.

From the way Superman acted he was undeniably full of bravado, but he also had the strength to back it up as well, _a lot of it._ As he was able to injure Natsu enough for him to actually look pained. That being said, the hotheaded wizard wasn't anywhere near done yet.

Natsu quickly picked himself up, and began to puff out his cheeks.

"Man, I'm losing the bet!" shouted Wakaba.

"Get ready to pay up! HAHAHA!" laughed Macao.

"Yep, the new guy is awesome, but Natsu's got him beat." Jet commented.

Aquaman put a hand on the wizards shoulder and smiled, " Don't be so hasty to dismiss Superman and his strength. Many villains have done that and paid the price."

 **"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

Superman smirked and held his ground as he took a huge breath and blew a huge gust of wind at the torrent of flames, quickly dispersing them. When the smoke cleared everybody's (minus the Justice League's) mouths dropped, eyes bulging. There stood Superman in the same exact position he was in before Natsu's attack hit.

"I'm sorry, was that all?" questioned Superman. Suddenly, he slammed both hands at full force, creating a giant shockwave which sent the Dragon Slayer tumbling backwards and onto his face. Superman then grabbed his opponent and lifted Natsu upside-down, and jumped into the air.

The Last Son of Krypton then tossed Natsu to the ground, creating a massive crater in the stone-paved ground, causing some of the wizards in the crowd to wince.

Superman landed on the ground, then calmly walked away from the crater, Natsu slowly stood up and jumped at Superman, hoping to sneak attack the Man of Tomorrow.

" **Fire Dragons…!"**

Superman easily grabbed Natsu's fist and casually flicked the Dragon Slayer's forehead again, sending him tumbling into the ground.

"I'm not….done yet,...Superman!" panted Natsu.

Superman's eyes widened slightly, the Dragon Slayer's tenacity was admirable. _'I need to end this quick, I don't want to seriously injure him."_

In a flash, Superman was behind Natsu and with one strike, he fell to ground now unconscious.

Wakaba blinked at this, as his pipe dropped on the ground, "He beat Natsu? A newbie?"

"I told you," Flash smirked.

Macao smirked, "Makes ya wonder what would happen if he or any of those new guys faced Gray or Erza, let alone Laxus or Gildarts."

Elfman roared out with his fists pumped in the air, "YEAAAAAAH! NOW THAT'S A REAL MAN FOR YA!"

Even Mirajane was stunned a little, as she smiled, "Wow. He's amazing for a newbie." She looked to Cana, as she asked, "What do you think, Cana? Not that I think that…" But then she blinked, as she saw a look she saw only on a rare occasion, "Oh boy…"

"Looks like this Guild's got a real man in the mix," Cana smirked. And then she hopped up and down, "And this man earned me a ton of money! WHOO-HOO!"

Gray smirked, "About time somebody his age kicked Natsu's butt. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Erza smirked, "And it earned me a nice large reward in the bet."

"Attention!" An amphibious individual stated matter-of-factly as it made its way through the crowd. It was dressed in a very odd fashion, and it looked even stranger, but nevertheless it appeared to have something important to say.

' _What the hell is that thing?_ ' Flash thought. It was true he had seen some very strange things in his lifetime, but never before had he seen a frog that was the size of a human with the same capabilities to speak.

"May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council." The apparent messenger began.

' _This can't be good…_ ' Superman thought amidst the quiet panicked murmurs of the crowd.

"As a result of the Hargeon incident, four of your guild's members have been requested to attend a hearing where you will be judged in accordance with the laws of the land. Erza Scarlet, you are to come with me and stand trial." The messenger stated, her words shocking everyone present.

"They're gonna stand what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

The dragon slayer instantly fired up his fists and got directly in front of the scarlet-haired wizard, obviously desiring to prevent her from leaving. The essential frog-person, however, was obviously in no mood to deal with such trivial matters.

"Stand aside, Natsu Dragneel." It requested, holding up its hand as if to prepare some sort of spell.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu shouted defiantly.

"Very well…" The messenger trailed off.

A ball of energy formed in its hand, altering most present to what was about to happen. It didn't have the feel of a destructive attack, but even so it didn't give off the appearance of something that you'd want to be hit with.

An instant later Superman was in front of his pink-haired comrade, doing so just in time to crush what he presumed to be an attack in little pieces and subsequently causing it to fall harmlessly to his sides.

"That was fast…" Elfman commented.

"That was a polymorphic spell my boy, it's completely harmless." Makarov stated from the sidelines.

"How was he supposed to know that?!" Green Lantern shouted back in an annoyed manner.

"black hair, blue suit, a red and yellow S on his chest, a long red cape… you must be one known as Superman, am I correct?" The woman asked politely, allowing her hand to rest at her side once more.

"Yes, that's me." Superman replied.

The frog woman then looked into the crowd pointing to two other individuals, "A man dressed like a bat and a woman in red and gold armor, and you two must be Batman and Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, and what business do you have with us?" Batman replied with narrowed eyes.

"You three's presence was also requested. The four of you come with me please." She requested.

"Can you explain why it is me and my teammates are being arrested first?" Superman asked, his eyes slightly narrowed as he gazed on the odd-looking amphibian's form.

"You are not being officially arrested. Erza Scarlet is the only one who has been criminally charged as a result of her recent actions. However the three of you have still been requested to come in for questioning in order for the council to determine if you should share in her sentence." The messenger explained.

"You said requested, so what happens if we decide not to go?" Batman asked. Something about this made the Caped Crusader very suspicious.

"Then perhaps the original sentence on Erza Scarlet will be more severe than was originally intended." The messenger replied ominously.

Superman frowned at this, mostly because he knew full well that this weird-looking frog humanoid had just successfully guaranteed he and his friends would attend the 'trial'. It was true that he didn't want to be dragged into it, but he wouldn't take the easy way out at the expense of someone else, that just wasn't who he was.

"Fine, I guess I have no issues tagging along." Superman said, his tone one of annoyance.

"I as well," Wonder Woman even though she was a bit irritated at this development.

"Splendid, come with me please." She requested.

However, a certain dragon slayer clearly didn't want either of the four to head towards some kind of trial for something that the entire guild was likely responsible for.

"Hey, wait a minute, you guys are actually going through with this?!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu, this is the will of the council and we must abide. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Erza said.

"But I…" Natsu began, only to be cut off.

"Listen to Erza, Natsu. We'll be fine, and the last thing we need is this getting worse than it already is." Superman stated as he, Batman, and Wonder Woman walked out of the crowd.

"Are you ready then? We mustn't keep the council waiting after all." The amphibian said.

"Yes, we're ready." Superman replied.

The four began to walk off, everyone else staying silent as they did so. Very clearly they all wanted to say something, but at the same time no one wanted to make anything worse. Even Natsu kept quiet as they headed off for what he thought to be the worst.

"You didn't have to do that for my sake. I would have been perfectly fine regardless of what your choice was." Erza stated abruptly, sounding somewhat annoyed that someone else had been brought into this when it could have technically been avoided. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, but even so she preferred to be the one making sacrifices for others, not the other way around.

"If we didn't go then it would just create more trouble, so at least this way I'm creating less of it for all of us." Superman replied.

"I see… then you have my thanks. Hopefully this won't be entirely terrible." Erza said.

"That makes two of us." Batman commented seriously.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, that's it for this chapter, next time it's the Trinity's meeting with the Magic Council and we'll see more of what the Secret Society will plan next. This will surely be interesting. I hope the Superman and Natsu fight was to your liking.**_


	3. Standing Trial

**_AN: Well, here's the next one._**

* * *

 ** _Location of the Trial: Outside the Courtroom, Some Time Later…_**

"This is the room. A member of the council will greet you momentarily, please wait here until then." The amphibian stated before walking off down the opposite hall.

Clark, Bruce, Diana, and Erza had a more or less pleasant journey up until this point, but then again the only significant thing about their little trip was the trial that they hadn't even gotten into just yet.

"Somehow I just get the feeling this trial isn't going to be something I enjoy." Superman thought aloud while scratching the back of his head.

"I just want to get this over and done with." Erza said.

"Without saying hello to me? Now I'm hurt." A smug-sounding voice called out from down the hall.

Both Justice League and Fairy Tail members turned to see the approaching form of a white-clad man with blue hair and an odd tattoo around his left eye. Batman didn't think anything of it at first, but upon seeing a panicked expression courtesy of Erza he very quickly realized that this person had met her acquaintance before, and it was very likely not a pleasant encounter.

The Dark Knight glared at the man, already suspicious of him.

"Siegrain…" Erza growled out as the man continued to walk closer, her previously shocked expression shifting into an angry glare and an accompanying scowl.

"How are you, Erza?" Siegrain asked with a cocky smirk gracing his features, though his words didn't elicit a response from the redheaded wizard.

"Just who are you?" Batman asked in a tone possessing a slight edge. The blue-haired councilmen chuckled before shifting his sights towards the Trinity, a pleasant look still on his features. Siegrain walked around the three heroes inspecting them like experiments.

"My My what a interesting group we have here….Now where are my manners? My name is Siegrain and I am a member of the magic council. It is a pleasure to meet you." Siegrain said, extending his hand.

Superman took the wizards hand in his own gentle grip, "Superman, and this is Batman and Wonder Woman. I wish I could say the same."

Erza was incredibly surprised. Not because it had happened, but because the hand Superman shook wasn't a projection.

"Are you and the council members actually present again?" Erza asked in a surprised voice.

It was very rare for the members of the Magic Council to travel outside of Era. What's more, for them to do so just for a simple trial and a questioning was even more outlandish and strange.

"Why yes we are, my dear Erza. However you have nothing to worry about. Just like the last time you were here , your punishment is merely a slap on the wrist that allows the council to forward blame to you and simultaneously punish Fairy Tail for the destruction they often cause. You see, it really is a win-win." Siegrain replied.

"Then why are you here in person?" Erza questioned sternly, prompting the blue-haired man to chuckle.

"Oh, well that's simple enough to explain… your friend and his allies displayed some interesting abilities, mainly how they handled that strange automaton and prevented any more casualties from occuring. There is also the fact that the council has no record of him and his allies existing prior to their appearance in Hargeon. They are only here because we desire to ask they a few questions, and we wanted to be here in person to do so." Siegrain explained.

"You could have summoned someone else in our group for politics, why us?" asked Batman with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"To put it simply enough without boring you, you are deemed the most resourceful wizard so far from your group. Not to mention that you were the one who delivered the final blow to that creature without any use of magic. How interesting." Replied Siegrain with a smirk.

Wonder Woman grimaced at the hidden insult to Bruce's intelligence. He may seem like some any other costumed hero but he was far from stupid. If it was up to her, she would have gladly thrown Siegrain into the wall or floors, something she was considering doing.

"Now then, why don't you head in, you three, the council is very eager to speak with you." Siegrain suggested.

The three heroes looked back to Erza who nodded her head in affirmation and reassurance before they decided to go to the courtroom and stand in the center.

Why is it that you were the one who greeted us here?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone.

"I thought that to be rather obvious… I requested to be the one to do so. As to why I did so, that is an entirely different matter I wished to discuss with you…" Siegrain trailed off.

The white-clad man walked up to Erza and cupped her chin, bringing his head closer to hers and staring directly into her eyes with a small smirk present on his lips. To her credit, Erza didn't phase in the slightest, she simply kept the same serious expression she had since the councilmen had appeared.

"Don't let a word slip about you know what… for both of our sakes." Siegrain stated.

The esteemed Wizard Saint pulled back from his close proximity a moment later, after which he too walked down the aisle to join his colleagues. Erza, however, stayed behind in favor of gathering her thoughts, though she did glare rather heavily at the retreating form of the blue-haired man.

' _What exactly is your angle here Siegrain?_ ' Erza wondered. Perhaps it was her own suspicion, but she had a hunch that he was the reason this trial was called in the first place, which by extension was a terrible thing for the Trinity.

To herself it didn't matter, but there was no telling what the Magic Council would do if and when they found out the Justice League were quite literally not of this world.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Courtroom_**

Superman was looking at each council member with crossed arms. He wasn't too fond of how Fairy Tail was threatened just for him and his teammates to be interrogated.

Erza walked in and sat down nearby watching these events start to unfold.

"This trial will now come to order. Before we move on to the punishment of Erza Scarlet, we would ask that the ones called Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman be questioned by the council." Org stated authoritatively.

"Before you start this so-called questioning, I would like to make something very clear to you all. We are not obligated to answer any questions that you may have." Batman said with his usual bat glare.

"You dare to show such disrespect in the presence of the council?!" Org shouted angrily.

"I believe that is what I just did." Batman retorted still keeping a stoic gaze.

The elderly bearded council member growled openly at the defiance the man was showing, however his anger serviced to amuse several others. Erza herself had to fight back a small chuckle given that she hadn't expected anyone to have the audacity to say something like that to a member of the Magic Council. Apart from that, the expression on Org's face had been absolutely priceless.

"If that is your attitude then perhaps we could have the rest of the conversation while you sit in a prison cell." Org threatened, believing such a tactic would work very well.

Batman didn't take the bait, "If you did that then how will your questions be answered if me and my teammates were wrongly imprisoned?"

Org growled at the fact that the Dark Knight called him out on his threat.

"My, my, such spirit. I like this one." Ultear stated, a smirk gracing her features as she spoke.

The dark-haired triple agent was of the opinion that the council itself didn't really need to be present for this dreary little trial, even if it was examining a few unknown mages that exhibited remarkable abilities. During the trip to the designated location all she could do was inwardly complain about how boring it was likely to be, but perhaps it did hold the ability to provide some form of entertainment after all.

"You're rather impudent for someone in your position. Perhaps we can come to an agreement of some kind?" Michello reasoned.

"It depends on how reasonable you are at the moment, and it depends on the terms of the agreement." Replied Batman.

The doors to the courtroom bust open a moment later, instantly catching the attention of everyone else present. When they did turn to see what had occurred, no one could really believe what they saw.

At the doorway stood two individuals, or one individual and what appeared to be a flying cat. None other than Natsu Dragneel stood with a determined expression on his face with his hair dyed black and styled similar to Superman's, along with wearing a long red cape. Happy, who currently flew by his side, carried a small wooden sword and wore a small wig which had the exact same color as Erza's hair.

Superman's eyebrow twitched for a second. ' _What the hell is he doing?!_ ' Erza wondered, obviously seeing that this wouldn't end well at all.

"You guys looking for Superman?! Well here he is!" shouted Natsu with a heroic voice. The Dragon slayer tried flexing his muscles to look tough but in reality he looked even more ridiculous.

"Yeah, and I'm Erza Scarlet, queen of the fairies. Fear me!" Happy exclaimed while swinging his wooden sword around

"I do not sound like that!" Erza and Superman shouted in unison, tick marks popping out of the former's forehead to illustrate her rage. Neither was sure which was worse, the terrible impressions or the fact that the council was guaranteed to be upset about this.

"What are you two doing here?!" Erza shouted not pleased at these turn of events at all.

"Saving you guys from stuff that's probably my fault to begin with." Natsu answered as if his reason for being here was obvious.

"Leave Natsu and you too Happy, we were doing fine! The worst they were going to do is ask us a few questions and let Erza off with a warning!" Wonder Woman said as she glared at the cat and dragon slayer with a stern glare that could level mountains.

"Aw, but I already went to the trouble of using a dying spell to make my hair look just like yours." Natsu whined.

"First of all, this is how my hair usually is, and second of all, what you just did was incredibly reckless!" Superman stated. No longer amused by Natsu's actions

"Really?" Erza, Natsu, and several members of the council asked curiously.

"Yes really… and why on Earth is everyone else interested with my hair anyway?!" Superman exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's definitely a more interesting topic than this dreary trial." Ultear commented, smirking to herself.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Org shouted angrily, obviously not wanting to deal with anymore of Fairy Tail's shenanigans.

"Sir, I apologize for my comrade. Please forgive his stupidity." Erza pleaded, getting up from her position and addressing the council.

"Guards, take these fools away to the jail cells at once!" Org ordered, his opinion being one that several other council members shared.

A total of four guards from across the room began to head towards the dragon slayer, obviously desiring to obey the orders that were given to them. However, no such thing would occur as a certain councilmen happened to have a much more pleasant alternative.

"Now wait a moment, perhaps we are being too hasty. I may have a better solution." Siegrain offered.

"I for one am all ears." Ultear stated.

"Be quick about it." Org said, at which point the guards halted their advance in favor of hearing just exactly what their orders would be.

"Perhaps if our young friend here will decide to cooperate we can show leniency to the other three and allow them to leave immediately." Siegrain suggested.

The members of the magic council began to think on the suggestion of their colleague, obviously taking into account their need to get information and the clear and current unwillingness of their mystery mage to cooperate. At worse they allowed Natsu Dragneel and his cat to go free as if they had never appeared and give a small fine to Erza Scarlet, which would have been in line with what the council had intended to do in the first place.

"Would you agree to this, you three?" Org asked, taking note that no objections were raised to the blue-haired man's suggestion.

"If you allow them to go free, then yes." Batman replied.

"Hey wait, I was…" Natsu began, only to be silenced upon the Dark Knight turning and directing his famous bat glare towards him

' _Crap, he seems really mad._ ' Natsu thought. He then turned his sights towards Erza, at which point all color nearly drained from his skin.

The pink-haired dragon slayer was many things, but hopelessly stupid wasn't one of them. Perhaps he was a little bit dimwitted in certain regards, but even so he still understood when his actions had angered a certain individual he very sorely never wanted to anger.

"Bye!" Natsu exclaimed, immediately running out of the room given that the council seemed to allow him to do so.

"Ms. Scarlet, you may leave now. Your sentence is a paltry fine that you may pay at your leisure." Yajima stated.

"Thank you, but I wish to stay for the questioning of my comrade if you would allow me to do so." Erza requested in a polite manner.

"I feel a migraine coming on…" Org sighed out, rubbing his temples as he spoke. Today was certainly a day when his skills in putting up with negotiations were being put to the test.

"It really doesn't matter very much to us. Would you be opposed to this?" Ultear asked, directing her question towards the Last Son of Krypton that was still standing front and center before the councilmen.

"That's fine with me." Superman replied. Softening his face now that Natsu and Happy were gone.

"Then I suppose there's your answer." Siegrain mused.

The scarlet-haired woman took her seat once more, choosing to play the part of an observer for the time being. In truth she just wanted to stay to ensure that nothing suspicious occurred. On top of that, the three heroes would perhaps need support if they were to make the claim that he and the Justice League were from another world. If they were to say that, that was one thing, but a prominent mage giving testimony on top of vouching for one of the ten wizard saints on the matter would definitely cause them to consider it a possibility.

"Now then, we will move on to the reason for your being here in the first place." Michello stated.

"Yes… Ms. Milkovich, if you would be so kind as to provide the eye witness account." Org requested.

The dark purple-haired woman nodded in confirmation, after which she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a small crystal-like object. Erza knew it to be a type of Lacrima crystal, but Clark hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was.

A moment later the crystal floated towards the area halfway between Superman and the council members, after which it gave off an ethereal glow and began to work its magic, so to speak.

"What is that?" Batman wondered aloud. He may not be a native but the detective within him was curious for more about this world.

"That is a Memory Lacrima, which allows for the memories of a certain individual to be presented in a very clear way." Ultear explained.

Before his, and everyone else's, eyes a circular projection took form. It appeared to be from a random perspective, but the image itself was very distinctive. Team Natsu was giving their all against Amazo as they all pounded and blasted the android, damaging it greatly. The scene changed again to when Amazo had its eyes covered by Batman's plastique, which exploded when Amazo tried to pull it off, blowing his head up.

After the projection had finished, the Lacrima deactivated and floated back to its owner, giving the floor to the council members once more.

"That was quite an attack." Siegrain commented with a small smirk present on his face.

"Thanks..." Batman answered.

"Getting back on track… it has been determined that you did not use any magic power whatsoever in defeating this creature." Siegrain said, being the first to speak in the wake of the the Dark Knight's unique weapon.

"What of it?" Batman asked blankly. "didn't we provide you a great service?"

"Normally this wouldn't be a problem. In fact it is actually quite fortunate you and your companions were able to do so. However, the fact remains that we have no record of your group's existence before the incident in Hargeon." Yajima replied.

"Yes, and this seems suspect because a group of wizards this large would likely not be able to remain hidden for so long." Michello added.

"Hmm, especially with your physique and costumes." Ultear commented to Superman and Batman, folding her hands and sitting her chin atop them in a bored manner.

"Trust me when I say, that we tend to stay under the radar when the situation calls for it." Batman shot back, eliciting a smirk from the dark purple-haired woman.

"Appearances aside, many mages do start their careers off at a young age, and this is often the case with the strong ones. This begs the question of where you all are from? Are you perhaps from an island or far way land outside of our jurisdiction?" Belno mused.

"No, we're not from anywhere near here… in fact we're not even from this dimension. The reason that your only record of me and the rest of the Justice League is because that was when we found ourselves in this world. With a portal made by our enemies." Bruce replied.

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and the stern expression coupled with the the Dark Knight's honest tone threw off the council members even more so. However, when the words finally did register, the predominant expressions each exhibited were one's of disbelief.

"Do you take us for fools?!" Org shouted. Perhaps he had been incorrect about the the three's state of dress, but this was simply so ludicrous that it had to be an attempt at mocking the council.

"You wanted an answer and I gave you one, Let me ask you this, what could I possibly gain from making up an accident that put me and the rest of my teammates' lives in danger? Maybe you should think with an open mind before accusing me." Batman stated with a one of his bat glares.

The look in his eyes and the deadly serious tone gave off the impression that he wasn't lying, and each of the members of the Magic Council could discern this. However just the same this was just too outlandish to be true. Perhaps he was insane, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Erza, from her position, just held her breath and hoped, but then again that was the best she could do at the moment given that the councilmen were still inwardly debating what they thought of Batman's words.

"Perhaps I can offer a way to see if this is true." Ultear volunteered.

The dark-haired woman received a nod from most others present in response, mostly because they were at a loss for words but also because they didn't have any suggestions. At this point, anything would have been helpful.

"I would advise that we use a Memory Lacrima. That should suffice." Ultear stated.

"That would be the best way to confirm if he is telling the truth." Siegrain said in agreement.

"Very well, have one of them use the Memory Lacrima and this will be over and done with." Org reasoned.

"I'd like to volunteer," Clark suggested, knowing that Bruce would be highly against the idea," But how does one use a Memory Lacrima?" Superman questioned, raising a good point.

"I am capable of showing him how to use the crystal." Erza volunteered.

"No, it was my suggestion therefore I believe it best that I be the one to guide him." Ultear stated, getting up from her seat as she did so.

"But I insist…" Erza began, only to be cut off.

"Enough. Ms. Milkovitch will ensure he uses the crystal properly. Now, if you please…" Org said, directing a glance towards the pale-skinned councilwoman.

Ultear nodded before she began to walk towards the stand in where the Man of Tomorrow stood. When she had reached him she held out a Memory Lacrima crystal within her palm.

"Please take this in your hand." Ultear requested.

"Alright…" Clark said, after which he did as he was asked. The Lacrima sat in his palm.

"Now simply focus your magical energy into the Lacrima and I will guide you through the rest." Ultear stated.

"That might be a problem. I don't have magic energy, and I don't think the type of energy I have should be put into the crystal." Superman replied.

That most certainly didn't end well, and he fully expected the crystal to explode if he tried to do something like that. His words, however, just brought out a tired sigh from the councilwoman.

"All the same, I'd like for you to try." Ultear said.

A moment later Superman grunted, after which he once again did as he was requested. He began to direct his solar energy into the green Lacrima crystal through his heat vision. However, just as he had predicted, the crystal exploded into a thousand tiny shards after just a few seconds of exposure to his solar energy. It also likely had a good bit to do with the fact that he took extra care in controlling his strength and power, but even so he had been right in assuming the end result.

The reactions of the Magic Council, on the other hand, was a consensus of shock given that the amount of magical energy one would have to put into a Lacrima to cause it to overload was substantial. The reason the things were used in the first place was due to their uncanny ability to resist large amounts of magical energy, making them usable by most every wizard in existence.

"Well, that may be the first time I've ever seen that happen." Ultear commented, staring down at the broken shards of the green crystal that currently took their places by her feet.

"The type of solar power I have seems to be stronger than magical energy." Superman pointed out analyzing the shards in his palm.

"I can vouch for that." Wonder Woman said, trying to lend all the support she was able.

"Solar energy?" Ultear asked, a mix of confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"If we can somehow get a Memory Lacrima to work, I'll explain everything." Superman replied, eliciting a nod from the young councilwoman.

There truly wasn't any point in explaining how his abilities worked if they weren't going to believe him in the first place. At least this way he could avoid any unneeded explanations.

"Very well, but if you're not capable of using your energy then perhaps allowing my energy to flow through you will work by extension." Ultear offered.

"Okay, how would you do that?" Clark questioned with a raised brow.

"Simple… but to start off I will need you to get up and stand directly in front of me." Ultear stated.

The Man of Steel walked over to the councilwoman, albeit with a little apprehension. He came up to the dark-haired woman shortly thereafter, standing nearly arm's length away from her. During the meantime, the dark purple-haired woman had placed another Memory Lacrima directly in front of them on the ground in preparation of the pseudo-ritual.

"Now please take my hands." Ultear requested, extending her own so as to meet him half way, so to speak.

Superman opened his hands and reached over to Ultear's own and took hers into his gentle grip. Nothing happened at first though. Perhaps he was being too ambitious in his thoughts that the effects would be instantaneous.

"Will your plan really work?" Superman asked skeptically, prompting the councilwoman to chuckle as a result.

"If the two participants are not familiar with one another or simply do not trust each other than it takes more time." Ultear stated.

"I see…" Clark trailed off. He supposed that made some sense, and, even if it didn't, he really couldn't do much about the speed of the practical ritual. After all magic was never one of his strong suits.

"While normally I don't like it when men stare at my body, I would prefer if you redirect that serious look of yours. You appear as if you're trying to stare into my mind… that makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." Ultear said playfully.

"Should you have a reason to be, what are you hiding?" Superman asked, eliciting a chuckle from the curvaceous woman.

"Oh you're good…" Ultear said with an amused smirk.

' _I question the need for such close proximity in this instance._ ' Erza thought, not at all trusting the dark-haired woman given that her personality seemed to be somewhat playful. That was especially not a good thing with how easily Superman could be taken off guard by any actions of that sort. It seemed to be one of his only weak points.

"Seriously though, do something to relax yourself. If it would help, perhaps I could move even closer…" Ultear offered.

After she spoke she did in fact choose to move, though it wasn't necessarily closer towards the Kryptonian. Rather, she chose raise her feet off the ground just enough to cause her breasts to bounce. As one would expect, Superman's face was soon covered in a slight blush, which caused Ultear to smirk and a few members of the council to chuckle at his reaction.

"I don't think so." Superman replied, trying his best to sound composed.

"What about a kiss?" Ultear offered, her smirk now forming into a devilish grin.

The hero blushed more so, after which he averted his eyes out of embarrassment. Once again this added to the amusement of the woman directly at his front, who giggled girlishly as a result.

' _I really shouldn't have been so pessimistic about this trial. I'm actually enjoying this a little bit._ ' Ultear thought amusedly as she stared at the bashful expression on the Kryptonian's face.

"Ehem…" Diana coughed out, obviously doing so on purpose.

Superman's blush only increased as a result of realizing that other people were actually in the room at the moment, but his embarrassment was stifled upon the Lacrima's activation sequence beginning.

The green Lacrima floated into the air between the two, forming the same type of projection that had already been witnessed. Everyone in the room stared directly into the practical video, nothing but pure curiosity driving their actions.

Firstly, the image of an unknown land with large buildings made of what seemed to be concrete took place in the Lacrima's projection. People moved around streets in outlandish clothes, though a majority of the space was taken up by a black-covered version of a street that had something akin to Magic Mobile's on them. They certainly weren't any version of the vehicle that anyone present, save for the Trinity obviously, had seen.

' _Now this is interesting…_ ' Siegrain thought, giving his absolute attention to the images.

The images changed to the perspective of a baby being put into a rocket by a man and woman dressed in red and black robes who could only possibly be his parents as the rocket was launched into outer space just as the planet exploded. The scene changed again to the rocket having landed in a cornfield and the baby being found by another man and woman. It then changed to a man in a red and blue costume saving a dark haired woman after falling out of a some sort of flying vehicle.

' _I was completely wrong… this trial has already been far from boring._ ' Ultear thought, inwardly smirking to herself due to the fact that her outward expression couldn't shift from the way it was. She was simply too captivated by the projections to do anything but stare into the images the Memory Lacrima provided.

The scene changed yet again, this time as the caped man fighting a purple monster. Another change, the man fighting a man seemingly made out of rock with red glowing eyes. Another, the man fighting a grey monster larger than him with bone protrusions on his body in a battle to the death.

The scenes then started changing faster and faster, images of the Justice League, Supergirl, Superboy, Power Girl, Steel, and others came up as the Lacrima started to crack. Superman grit his teeth and tried to keep his eyes shut the energy being to much for the magical object as hulk tried to concentrate.

Many of the Council members were shocked by these images and what this man has been through. Erza was watching in concern for Superman.

Superman opened his eyes again, the cracked Lacrima stopped showing images but floated lazily in the air occasionally wobbling.

"There…..you saw my memories….are you satisfied?" Superman asked in a husky tone. The whole time he was looking at his hands.

"Indeed… that was most interesting." Siegrain commented.

"Simply incredible…" Org muttered in a shocked voice.

"I would be inclined to agree." Ultear stated.

"If that is all that you needed to see, perhaps the means for transferring magic energy is no longer required." Erza stated.

In her mind she was simply trying to save Superman from any further embarrassment. At this point she wouldn't put it past the pale-skinned woman to grab his chest and rub her breasts against him just to see what his reaction would be.

"How do I break the link, can I just let go of your hands?" Clark asked tiredly.

"No… first you must close your eyes." Ultear instructed.

The Man of Steel did as he was asked a moment later, though he did so against his better judgment. He just knew by how this woman had acted thus far that this wasn't going to have anything to do with stopping the flow of magical energy. At the same time, he couldn't in good consciousness just separate their hands. For all he knew that would cause an explosion or something else horrific.

"…Now lean forward and relax your jaw." Ultear continued.

Superman's eyes shot wide open and a blush came onto his cheeks, which caused the time mage to chuckle wholeheartedly at the priceless look on his face. He gave the councilwoman a stern look, he wasn't amused at all.

"You're such a killjoy…" Ultear pouted.

 _"If Lois was here, she would kill me!"_ Clark thought.

"Ultear, if you've had your fun, please allow the man to take his seat." Org requested.

"Very well…" Ultear sighed out, after which she just separated their hands and made to walk back to her seat.

"Hey, don't you want the this Lacrima back?" Superman asked, bending down and picking up the cracked green crystal so that he could subsequently give it back to its owner.

"Oh, think of that as a gift from me." Ultear replied cheerfully.

Superman just went back to his own seat a moment later. He was deep in thought at the moment.

"So what is your world like?" Ultear questioned in a curious tone.

"We have no need for knowing such things. It has been proven that this man and his allies are somehow not from our world, and since this is the case we need to know his intentions… specifically if he and his friends are a threat or not." Org stated matter-of-factly, though his words inwardly angered the curious time mage.

"My intent is to just stay put until our companions make an attempt to get us back to our world. We may not be able to get back from here, but I'm sure they'll find a way. As to if The Justice League is a threat to public safety or not, no, I'd say we're not. The only people we would be a threat to are those that choose to break the law or harm the lives of others." Batman replied bluntly.

The members of the council stared at the Caped Crusader as he, Superman, and Wonder Woman got up from their seats and made to leave. No one said a word as they headed towards the door, Erza Scarlet choosing to follow Batman's lead given that no objection sounded off.

As the four neared the door, the guards glanced at Master Org, given that the chairman was possibly the quietest person on the council and hadn't said a word the entire time. When the elderly wizard shook his head, they knew that they weren't meant to stop the the three heroes, and thus they just allowed them to pass.

"Does anyone believe a specific course of action needs to be taken?" Org asked, looking to his colleagues for any opinions, dissenting or otherwise.

"I suggest we allow the Justice League to stay here as long as they wish. As long as they don't cause too much trouble and his actions do not conflict with our directive the Justice League should not pose a threat." Siegrain reasoned.

"That is true. Moreover they have already done us a good service by helping out at Hargeon." Yajima stated.

"I tend to agree that in this case inaction is better suited to this situation… very well, shall we adjourn?" Org suggested.

The members of the council left their respective benches, each having their own thoughts on what had just happened. Each of them definitely believed it was interesting, but the reasons for thinking so varied from person to person.

' _I can already tell this is going to be so much fun._ ' Ultear thought, smirking evilly as she exited the courtroom. She knew full well that new pieces had just entered the game.

Superman invited Erza to hold on to his back as he flew in the air, the same with Wonder Woman and Batman. With only one destination in mind, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guildhall, Some Time Later…_**

Clark, Bruce, Diana, and Erza had landed outside the guildhall with little trouble upon leaving the courtroom itself a few minutes ago. Naturally, upon their return many were incredibly curious as to what had happened and how everything ended up turning out.

This was especially of great interest to the rest of the Justice League and Fairy Tail, who wanted to know how well The Trinity handled themselves. Obviously it would be hard to lie directly in front of this so called Magic Council and the truth itself made the three seem ever more mysterious and interesting to everyone else in the guild.

As a result of this, the past hour or so of their return was spent explaining what had happened and what was said. The only part that was skipped over were the few bits about a certain councilwoman teasing a certain Kryptonian, though perhaps that was for the best.

Most listened intently, even the master from his position atop the bar. Simply because he didn't want to smother four of his 'children' right after they got back didn't mean he wasn't curious about what had happened. Those that had heard everything, however, chose not to even speak during the telling of events, mainly because the world the League came from was described in great detail by Erza herself.

All things considered the conversation turned into less of a telling of events and more of an information piece on the world of Prime Earth and some of the memories that were shown. No one seemed to mind this, however.

"Wow, your world seems really complicated…" Mira commented from her position seated directly across both of the freshly acquitted members.

"Indeed. I was quite glad to see it within the projection of a Memory Lacrima. Speaking of which, I believe it would be possible to show everyone a brief scene with the one you were given back at the courtroom." Erza recalled, though some felt that was not good idea.

"Sorry Erza, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. The less I remember about the person who gave it to me the better… in fact, here you go." Superman stated, after which he took a cracked crystal out of his pocket and tossed it towards Erza.

The scarlet-haired mage caught the Lacrima in her hand and looked at it confusedly, after which she directed her vision back to Hulk with the same lost look still present on her features.

"You can keep it since after all I don't really have a use for it. Even if I tried to, we both know what would happen. Plus I don't really need a reminder of how stress inducing today was." Superman explained, eliciting a nod of understanding from the redheaded wizard who subsequently placed the device in the pocket of her skirt.

"Today wasn't a total waste of time. I, as well as the others by extension of our telling of recent events, got to learn a good bit about your world." Erza said.

"You also happened to get your sentence revoked. How does it feel to get let off the hook?" Mira asked in a joking tone.

"One should never rejoice in getting away with doing something against the rules… but I still wouldn't go so far as to say it made me unhappy." Erza replied, causing the white-haired woman to giggle. That was as close to an admission that she enjoyed it as she would get.

"Yeah, I knew you guys wouldn't get into any real trouble!" Natsu said happily, a grin plastered onto his face. His words, however, elicited a glare from both Fairy Tail and Justice League members that he had intended to address.

Green Arrow sighed at the remark, "Natsu…..you dumbass…."

Hawkman chugged his alcohol, "I admire the boy's spirit, like a true Thanagarian."

"All that worrying for nothing…" Lucy sighed out.

"Yeah, and Erza didn't even have to do anything serious since Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman agreed to talk to them." Gray added.

"Even so, the three of them handled themselves pretty well out there, it's not that easy trusting a government, especially with one that they only just now heard of."

"That reminds me Erza, are you and Natsu going to start your fight?" Elfman asked, having been the first to actually bring up such a thing. It appeared that even Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayer had forgotten.

"I say we pick up where we left off right now." Natsu said, his happy grin being replaced with one that just seemed to rejoice in the prospect of a fight.

"I am in no mood to acknowledge your request." Erza stated, glaring slightly at the dragon slayer. She still had yet to address the little incident that had occurred before the questioning had begun, and rest assured she intended to do so.

"Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed.

The pink-haired teen cocked back his fist and lunged at Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, but before his fist came within four feet of its target, Superman stepped in front of Erza and took the brunt of the attack, which caused Natsu to hold his hand in pain.

"You're not fighting anyone until we discuss about what happened back in the courtroom. Don't think for a second that we forgot about that reckless stunt you did. Needless to say, I'm very disappointed." Superman stated, giving the Dragon Slayer a stern glare and instantly causing his previously exited expression to be replaced by one of pure fear.

"Oh… so you still remember that…" Natsu thought aloud, sweat dropping given that he desperately hoped they hadn't.

Just then, Happy entered the conversation, wearing his usually happy smile.

"That's Natsu for yah." He chimed.

"Still remember? Because of you the five of us nearly spent the night in jail!" Erza growled out angrily, getting up from her seat and turning to directly face the idiotic wizard.

"So, I guess that's why he's the village idiot around here," joked Hal.

"Six." Barry, Arthur, Victor, and Natsu said in unison, each gesturing towards the smiling blue feline that currently sat at a table across the guild eating fish.

"What difference does it make?! How can you justify such an idiotic action?!" Erza shouted angrily.

"I um… I had good intentions…" Natsu said meekly, trying to make some form of an attempt at defending himself.

"Blatant stupidity is not an excuse, Natsu. Also, if we hadn't agreed to cooperate with the questioning, we could of been in a very compromising position," Bruce countered coldly, prompting the dragon slayer to release a sheepish chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" Natsu more asked than said. Billy face palmed at the apology.

"You're SORRY?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!" Erza exclaimed.

A second later and without further delay she proceeded to grab the pink-haired teen and throw him across the guildhall in a fit of anger. Gray watched this with a wide smirk on his face, Batman did so with a neutral expression, Elfman and Mira chose not to pay any attention, and Lucy cringed noticeably. The rest of the Justice League took this time to get themselves acquainted with the rest of the Guild.

* * *

 _ **Much Later**_

Clark got a good look at the place that Mirajane had led him to. It was a nice two stories tall house with the main body of the house being cream colored and the roof being shaped triangularly from a two dimensional point of view, being made of reddish white tiles. It had a few windows and a nice balcony near the roof. The door is of European design from the kind you would see in a mansion with white painted metal creating the border but the rest of the door was made entirely out of oak wood but had intricate carvings in the shapes of swirls and other things.

The best part was that the house was in a clearing away from the town and surrounded by a large metal fence for security which gave him plenty of room inside for a front and backyard.

"Remind me how you got enough money to afford the down payment?" Mirajane questioned.

Superman just gave her a knowing smile. "Let's just say I had something on me that valuable enough for cash."

However what Clark didn't tell her was that on the way to the guild with the others he had spotted a local cash trade shop where they take in gold, silver, and anything else that was valuable for cash. So by crushing some coal he had found into diamonds, Clark made himself a bag full of gem shards that he sold to them for as much as they'd give him. More than enough for living arrangements for himself as well as the others.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it considering how it has about three bedrooms with a bathroom with two showers and one big bathtub. Like a miniature Jacuzzi, if you think about it. What do you think, Superman?"

"I hope the insides of this house is as good," he said with some enthusiasm.

* * *

 _ **Inside**_

"I was wrong it's better." Clark said with a grin while looking at his new place. "Home sweet temporary home."

* * *

 _ **The Badlands**_

Within the headquarters of the Legion of Doom, Vandal Savage was walking through the base's halls as he surveyed all the areas being built.

These past few days had been spent taking inventory on all the equipment they had been able to bring with them to this world. So far most of the weapons and equipment were still functional although the ships engine room needed some overdue maintainence. Luckily Luthor had made good progress preparing everything with the help of his zeta drones providing extra hands to help out. However it would still be a while before the ship was in the air again.

Savage walked into his command room where he usually sat to contemplate his plans. As he did he saw Deathstroke had arrived back and bowed in respect to one of his clients.

Savage simply ordered, "Report, Deathstroke."

"As you wished the scouts and I did a survey of the surrounding areas far from this place. The mainlands are called Fiore and it's about a week and a half's travel by foot but thanks to the several javelins we have in stock, it took me less than an hour" he explained. "From what we've witnessed, there's no indication that this is a culture or society that's based on advanced technology." Deathstroke stated. "Their technology is primitive compared to our dimension's Earth. However, it seems they've cultivated and progressed in using methods and tech based on the use sorcery and magic. It also appears that there are humans that are born with the innate ability to utilize such magic. We're basically talking an entire planet comprised of magicians and sorcerers.

Savage's brow narrowed at this information, "Go on."

"Seems they also have a ruling council of sorts here; a real bunch of idiots who just twiddle their thumbs and don't do anything at all," Deathstroke clarified. "But there apparently are sanctions posted in every major city and town around the surrounding areas of Fiore. Guilds, they call them. Apparently they're this universe's versions of the Justice League who take jobs to resolve problems across the continent."

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," Vandal contemplated at seeing how many forces this world had to oppose their group. "If there are as many as you say…"

"But there is something else," Deathstroke included. "Apparently, not all Guilds see eye-to-eye. There are these factions called the Dark Guilds. A bunch of renegade Guilds that don't agree with what this Council wants them to. Apparently, they utilize Dark Magic for their own personal gain, some to take territory, others for power and some even want to take over this world," he finished.

Savage thought about that for a moment and contemplated on it as he looked to the monitors, "There's so much we have yet to verify of this world. If these Dark Mages as they are called, truly wish to rise to power…" he then turned to face his comrade with a scheming smile, "… then they shall do so… with my guidance."

Suddenly, Lex Luthor appeared on a comm screen, and seemed like he was on alert. "Vandal! Our security systems detected a ship approaching not too far from us."

Savage maintained a calm demeanor as he thought aloud, "It was only a matter of time before someone decided to investigate us." He then looked to the screen, as he asked, "How many lifeforms?"

"The scanners detect only six of them," the businessman replied.

Vandal Savage allowed a smile to appear on his face, as he looked to Deathstroke, "You've been complaining about the lack of action so go take a couple of our members and show these intruders how we welcome the uninvited." He said the last piece sinisterly which Deathstroke returned as he now looked anxious.

* * *

 _ **a few meters away**_

A white, gold, and silver scout air ship was flying overhead towards the site of the bade. It was a two-hulled ship with two wings to the sides, and a massive Lacrima engine flying overhead. Inside only six of the members were there driving the vessel. Four of them were faceless fellows, all four male of medium build, wearing white gold and silver robe armor, and wearing masks to hide their faces.

Two of them were without masks, as they drove the ship. The first one was a male of average build, with short brown hair cut military style and brown eyes to boot. He had the kind of face that said he wasn't afraid of anyone and would punch the first guy he knew was the boss.

The second was a female officer, dressed in the same attire as the males, only her figure showed better in it. She had grey eyes, fair skin, large breasts and long purple hair that reached her waist and brushed to the right, almost hiding her right eye.

She was currently going over the monitor, detecting any lifeforms using the Eternano Searcher, their fancy way of saying a radar. "I'm not detecting any lifeforms. Nor are there any signs of the Magma Lizards and Lava Turtles."

"Good," a masked member pointed out, "Commence landing nearby and…"

"Sir there's something on view on the mountain." A masked soldier said.

"Put it on display." The captain said which was followed by a lacrima displaying the mountain from their view before it zoomed in closer and closer to show a large black base with red lines, it's shape appearing to be similar to a human skull on top of the mountain.

"We've located the target Sir."

"Excellent let's land on the base of the mountain and then…" The Captain was cut off by an alert sound.

"Sir, I'm detecting high speed movement," the female officer stated, sounding rather surprised.

"Where?" The captain asked while looking out and seeing nothing. He also didn't notice a slight thump noise that came from the roof.

The officer blinked as she tried to fathom what was going on, "I don't know the radar's not detecting anything with magic nearby but the system says there's a proximity alert."

Suddenly they all heard a loud thump noise from the roof as it sounded like something was stomping outside.

"THEY'RE ON THE ROOF!" The female officer said urgently before grabbing a magic riffle and shooting a blast at max power that went through the roof and out the ship. She fired more shots attempting to shoot whatever landed on their ship. Eventually she stopped as there were now multiple small holes on the roof that allowed light to shine in like part of a disco ball.

Everyone remained silent for a moment to wait and see until they heard a savage inhuman like growl as a shadow overshadowed the holes blocking some of the light from entering. Suddenly a huge dent appeared on the roof before it was literally ripped off to reveal a large humanoid crocodile with mouth full of razor sharp teeth who looked pissed.

"I really did not enjoy getting shot at like a bull's-eye in target practice! It's time for meat!" Killer Croc shouted in anger before he jumped inside the ship. He was not alone however as Deathstroke, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang were with him as well.

"Soldiers, prepare to defend this ship!" The captain said before they all took action.

Two of the soldiers charged at him, with Lacrima-powered sabers, as they tried to slice at him. However, they didn't count on these people having combat skills unbeknownst to them. The first guard slashed and sliced at him but Deathstroke dodged him effortlessly, as he slashed him across the chest with his katana as Deathstroke saw his shocked face. He then allowed him to tip forward and fall flat on the floor. Deathstroke turned to face the other soldier but heard a spell being fired at him, "FLAME WIELDING, INCINERATOR!" a flame throwing blast shot in dead on in his face, as he shouted, "Burn, Demon!" but as the flames died, the soldier was shocked as he saw that the demon was still alive and the flames didn't even faze him. "Too bad, Nth Metal Armor," He then grabbed the soldiers head with one hand before the soldier could do anything Deathstroke threw him out the window where he fell to his imminent death below.

He then saw the captain, the shocked female, and the silently freaked out remaining trooper standing there ready for anything. But Deathstroke then calmly said, "So… who's next?"

But at that moment, the ship's engine exploded, as the ship shook. The impact caused the captain to stumble towards Deathstroke as he punched the captain's face to push him back. The captain's body was thrown over to the wall, and a loud snap was heard, as he slumped to the floor, dead from a broken neck and spine.

The two remaining soldiers looked to Deathstroke, who didn't seem fazed that they were falling down to the ground below.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later.**_

What was only a ten-minute fight, turned out worse for wear. The ship had crashed due to Lex Luthor's terror weapons destroying half of it, without them even getting a chance to fight. The four soldiers that had fought, were immediately dead after Deathstroke had cracked their necks like twigs and Killer Croc devoured the bodies afterwards. At the moment, there were only two survivors, a soldier and the only female that was on board who were now being escorted to the base were once they arrived they were thrown to the ground.

The girl started to get back up but then heard a clicking and humming sound as she looked up… and saw a man wearing a red, gold, and silver suit with the helmet having a large red eye pointing a wrist mounted gun at her. On the side was the man with the black and orange mask who attacked their ship and was talking through a screen that showed up on his wrist. The screen seemed to turn off before Deathstroke turned to look at her.

She said nothing at first as he simply kept looking at her until she had enough and finally she shouted, "What!?"

Captain Boomerang then spoke up, "Look I know you probably get this question all the time but I gotta ask luv: Who's your cosmetic surgeon? You pretty much got the body of a goddess."

"I was born with this body you creep!" she shot out, looking both offended and embarrassed at his sudden advance. "It got this way when I hit puberty."

"Really?" Digger asked, looking up and down at her knelt body. Not to mention at her butt and chest, as his eyebrows went up and down, "Well you're certainly a lovely female specimen but then again I've noticed that most of the women on this world are way prettier than the ones back home."

He looked to her he asked, "Say, I know this might sound like a pickup line but since you and your partner might not make it out of here, I'm offering you a choice: hook up with us or end up six feet under and trust me when I say it would be a shame for me to have to mess up that lovely face of yours." Captain Boomerang said seriously.

The female narrowed her eyes as she shook her head to free herself of his hold. "I would never join scum like you. You're nothing but a murderer and psychopath!"

Digger simply looked her in the eyes before he sighed and stood up. "Shame, I would've enjoyed having you on board. May I at least know the name of the lovely young maiden?" he asked politely.

She said nothing for a moment before she looked away. "It's Reina."

Digger hummed at the name as if he found it interesting. "Sounds like royalty. It's too bad you turned down my offer."

"Unfortunately for you Digger it's not your decision to decide who joins us." A new sinister voice spoke out.

The two survivors turned and paled at what they saw. Three men with cold calculating eyes that could pierce their very souls. Deathstroke stepped to the side, as he answered. "These were the only two survivors Vandal Savage, one man and one woman."

Luthor motioned for the synthoids to let them go, as he knelt down to be at their eye levels. He then smirked, as he straightened out the female's cape, as he spoke up, "Nice work, soldiers. You found the genesis of our army."

The man then spoke up, "Surrender! And the Council will show leniency on you."

"Leniency?" Savage questioned, as he stood up, once again towering over them both. "I think you fail to understand what I'm capable of. We don't surrender…we conquer."

"Then the Council will stop you then!" the male soldier shouted.

Savage feigned surprise ending with a mocking grin, "Stop me? So far they invited me now…" He then grabbed the man by the head, as he easily lifted him off the ground, as he pointed out, "By sending this pitiful scout ship of yours, your Council has insulted me by underestimating me and have condemned your world by challenging my strength and power!" The man's eye shook with fear, believing what this man said was true, as Vandal smirked, "Well, I'll soon be ready to play their little games once I've finished gathering my forces," He then tossed the man next to the woman, as he ordered, "Go then, tell your precious council to send their strongest armies! Their bravest warriors to face me and my forces! We'll be ready for them."

The two looked to each other and then ran for it. Ra's Al Ghul stroked his beard as he then casually asked. "Remind me. How many soldiers does it take to deliver an urgent message?"

Deadshot raised his arm, allowing the sniper rifle mounted on his arm to pop out, as he took aim. Oh how he loved answering this question. "One..." and then a shot was fired.

* * *

 ** _AN: That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it._**


	4. Phantom Lord

_**AN:**_ _ **Hello, everyone, and yes this story is indeed still alive.**_ _ **Alright, let me get to the point. I've recently did some major changes to this story. The first three chapters have been rewritten and/or expanded a bit, and I've made a few major changes. I suggest reading the first three chapters again.**_ _ **Alright, that's pretty much it. So, please enjoy this new chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **A Week Later…**_

 _ **Magnolia**_

It had been quite an eventful week for our heroes. After returning from their meeting with the council, The Justice League founders requested to meet with Makarov to discuss a matter of great importance.

* * *

 _ **Two days ago...**_

The JLA founders had gone to Makarov's office, as they saw the Guild Master sitting at his chair. As soon as he saw the heroes come in, he motioned for him to take a seat. Once they were both comfortable, Makarov asked, "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Indeed we did, Master Makarov, we wanted discuss with you on who we are and the threat your world now currently faces." Superman stated as Makarov's expression turned serious.

 _An hour later…_

"I see. So, you are all from a different universe?" Makarov says, for the past hour the Justice League explained to him where they are from and how they came to this universe.

"That's correct. And as we said, we're here because of our enemies the Legion of Doom." Superman says.

"And your enemy was looking for somewhere to escape, and our universe just happened to be the first one they came to." Makarov says.

"And it's our responsibility to undo the harm they have caused so no one else gets hurt." Flash said.

"We originally didn't plan on joining your Guild, but we just happened to land in the middle of the situation that happened in Hargeon." Wonder Woman said.

"Once we found out what Guild's were, we decided to use this opportunity as a means of getting us the currency we needed if we were to survive in this universe as well as using it as a means of staying undercover." Batman said.

"Hmmm, well, I don't blame you for that. It does seem like the logical thing to do after all." Makarov says.

"So, now what. Are you going to report this to your council?" Green Lantern asked.

"Heh, screw the Council! They probably would believe it, but they would not only take matters into their own hands but also lock all of you up for no reason but believe you to be enemy spies or something from this Legion of Doom. I can tell you all have experience against The Legion of Doom, meaning you would be the best ones to deal with this situation, if the Legion of Doom is as powerful as you say they are, then the Army or even the Rune Knights wouldn't stand a chance against them. No, I will allow you to stay in Fairy Tail, besides I can tell that you lot are good people. If you were bad I would've destroyed you myself by now." Makarov said while some of heroes snickered at that statement.

"Are sure about this?" Superman asked as he and the others except for Batman and Martian Manhunter are surprised.

"Yes. But! Under one condition. Promise me this, that you will leave everyone else in Fairy Tail out of this. If anything bad happens to any one of these young lads, I would not like it one bit." Makarov says.

"That was our intention, Master Makarov, the members of your guild may wield great power, but most of them are still children and are not experienced enough to go up against a threat of this caliber. And we will make sure things stay that way." Wonder Woman said.

"Natsu and the others are powerful, and they could probably take down some of the non-metahuman members of the Legion. But if they run into their leader or any of our more powerful enemies. We promise you, no one else will get involved." Superman said.

"Thank you. And, to make sure no one else does get involved, I will make sure to check the Request Board from time to time myself. See if anything comes in that might have anything to do with this Legion of Doom. After all, you will be going on your own jobs from time to time, and more requests could easily come in at any time that could pertain to them, if anyone like Natsu were to see them, they would take it." Makarov says.

"Thank you, Master." Superman said as Makarov nods his head in approval.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather quick with one incident in particular involving the Guild come across a strange Magic called Changeling on their Request Board. This Magic switched the minds and magics of two people into each other's bodies, and if this was not reverted within the time frame of 30 minutes, their minds will remain in the other person's body forever. The Guild were then faced with the challenge of undoing the Magic in thirty minutes. Most of the League was not there for this as they were busy with other job requests. It was thanks to the combined efforts of Levy McGarden and Doctor Fate who was studying the magic that existed in this universe at the time that the spell was quickly undone. It was today that the founding members of the Justice League which consisted of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter were arriving back to Magnolia as they flew above the town or in Flash's case raced on the road. They had completed a job from Hargeon, which was to stop a gang of bandits who had been stealing goods from the cargo ships over the past couple of months. As they arrived back, they met up with Team Natsu and quickly chatted up a conversation between the two teams. The only real downside was all the fighting Natsu and Gray were doing verbally, but stopped as soon as Erza and Batman glared at the two. They wouldn't fight again for another thirty minutes. They were about to start another fight, much to Superman guessing on when it would happen. But on their way, murmurs and whispers were being heard as the people around Magnolia where talking about them, this was noticed by Superman, Batman, and Erza.

"Are they Fairy Tail wizards?"

"I don't think they know yet."

"Those poor things."

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think something happened." Superman said.

"I know, but what is it they could be talking about?" Erza asked but she and the rest of the group as they looked ahead, they saw pillar like protrusions coming out of the building which would be the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu's face showed one of anger. "What is going on over there!" he said.

"Well we won't find out here. C'mon!" Superman said as they quickly headed over to the Guild building.

"What happened here!?" Natsu angrily asked as the group looked on and saw many metal rods sticking out of the building. The building itself was torn apart. The roofs had been smashed, the walls barely holding together. All in all, the Guild had seen better days than this.

Flash frowned at the sight as he joked, although still shocked to see the Guild as it was, "Whoa. I know you guys always start a lot of fights that wreck the inside of the guild, but this one takes the cake. Either that or one of the members decided to try and give the place some redecorating."

"Sorry but it was none of the above." A much relieved Mirajane spoke up.

Mirajane smiled at them all, trying to hide her worried nature, "I'm just so glad that you're all alright."

"Uh yeah," Lucy shrugged, but then pointed to the Guild "But what happened here?"

"It was Phantom Lord." Mirajane answered, looking rather shook up just by saying the name.

Aquaman blinked as he asked, "Phantom Lord? Who's that?"

"You mean Phantom did this!?" Natsu turned around, looking pretty angry.

"Phantom Lord? Who are they?" Superman asked

"They are another guild that does jobs in the country of Fiore. One of their main buildings is situated in Oak Town." Mira explained.

"Phantom Lord! Those bastards!" Natsu growled.

"Easy, Natsu. Is everyone alright Mira?" Superman asked.

"Yes, everyone is the storage room."

* * *

 _ **Cellar Basement**_

The group was led down the stairs and they saw that everyone was indeed alright. "At least no one was hurt, when they attacked."

The Cellar Basement was a downstairs storage facility for the Fairy Tail Guild's supply. But it was mostly where they kept the extra kegs of alcohol and it was strictly off limits to Cana. But at the moment, what Cana was doing right now was brooding and was far too pissed off to get drunk on the spot. Even Team Shadow Gear was present, as well as the other Mages who heard about what had happened. However, a makeshift bar was in place, allowing Mirajane to work and Master Makarov to sit and ponder on how best to explain the situation to the Justice League. Who at the moment, was sitting on a stool and awaiting Makarov's explanation.

"So let me see if I can get all these facts straight." Barry said, as he recounted all of what Makarov had explained to the heroes earlier ago, "The Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints? You two knew each other way back then and for some odd reason he's determined to bring Fairy Tail down just to make himself number one? And the only way he can do that is to vandalize and harass Fairy Tail, like he did right now?"

"Actually, the attack happened last night." Mirajane confessed, feeling rather down at the moment. "It was a New Moon, so there wasn't much light out to see who it was. And it happened so fast as well."

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." Jet added.

"Maybe we should go crush them." Droy shot back, smacking his fist into his palm.

"I said to stop that." Levy said to them, making them stop, as she explained, "We're up against Phantom... _That_ Phantom..."

Hal scoffed at that, "Oh, come on. They can't be that good." But then he noticed all the worried looks on some of the members' faces as he spoke, "Are they?"

Mirajane nodded, as she pulled out the latest release of Wizard Weekly, "According to an article on this latest issue, Master Jose of Phantom Lord, is said to be on par with Master Makarov. And if that's not any worse, the Element 4 are also something to worry about. They're supposed to be the most powerful S-Class Mages in that guild ever. And it gets even worse."

"It gets even worse?" Arthur asked, sounding rather worried about what else was to come. "There's something worse than this Guild Master and an elite team of S-Class Wizards?"

"Is Phantom really all that amazing," Lucy questioned too, sounding worried as well.

But Natsu huffed, as he grumbled, "Those guys ain't nothing."

"No..." Erza pointed out, sounding more serious than usual. "If it came to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive powers are about equal. Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the ten wizard saints. Then there are the Element 4, their S-class level wizards. Our biggest worry is "Iron" Gajeel. He's the one I believe is responsible for the attack on the guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer."

Barry raised an eyebrow at that, as he asked, "So… that's worse than the 4 and the Guild Master?"

Makarov simply shrugged, as he whimpered, "Mmhmm."

"Dragon Slayer? There are ones other than Natsu," Lucy questioned, sounding equally surprised as Ben was. "So does that mean he like...eats iron and stuff?"

"Gramps! Why aren't we doing anything! That Phantom Lord attacked us!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes, why aren't we taking action, Master?" Erza said.

"That Phantom Lord is nothing. And everyone is fine."

"The attack happened in the middle of the night so no one was hurt." Mira added.

"Ha! They attack us when we aren't even there. They are nothing but cowardly! We shouldn't take them seriously." Makarov said in a laid back manner

"Yeah sure! But I'm with flame brain on this one! We have to put those cowards in their place!" Gray said before Clark cleared his throat to get their attention.

"The Justice League plays by the rules. We'll move when we have solid evidence, not before. And we'll move within the limits of the law."

"No! That is just runnin' away! And you Gramps! Why are you so laid back after they attacked us!?" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Makarov yelled and his hand looked like it would stretch to hit Natsu but instead his hand smacked Lucy on the rear.

"And you spank _me_ why?" Lucy asked.

"Master! I'll get angry!" Mira warned after his actions.

"This isn't the time, Makarov!" Diana exclaimed with her arms folded

"Don't you realize the situation here!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Grey added.

"We won't attack Phantom and that is the end of this conversation!" Makarov said. "Now I have to go and pee." And he walked away from them.

Hal cringed. "Eww, did not need to know that."

"Why can't Gramps see how serious this is!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, calm down! Master knows how serious this is, but we wont attack because a war between guilds is forbidden by the Magical Council." Mira explained.

Erza sighed. "We shall abide by the master's decision and I agree with Superman, we need to play by the rules." She said.

"WHAT! ERZA!" Natsu yelled but he was punched in the stomach and he was now knocked out and Erza held him so he would fall to the ground.

"Isn't that just a tad bit excessive?" Diana questioned.

"Hey, I don't want to get on her bad side," Barry said.

"No matter what, we cannot go against the masters wishes!" She exclaimed with her brown eyes now showing less detail outlining the seriousness in her tone.

"SCARY!" Lucy exclaimed while the League kept a more neutral stare. Batman however, began to examine the pillars.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, The**_ _ **Phantom Lord Guild**_

The main hall of the Phantom Lord Guild was a dark, large stone walled room with tables aligned everywhere. The torches mounted on the walls were the only source of light in the main hall. Sitting alone at a table was a young muscular man, possibly in his early twenties by the look of him, with long, black hair that was spiked up, and had piercings on his nose and ears, and had seriously serious red eyes that if you looked into them, you'd pee your pants. He wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with silver studded edges, a pair of beige pants, and studded black boots. On his right shoulder was a black wing-like ornament jutting upwards.

This was Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Mage of Phantom Lord.

The table he was sitting at was covered in a variety of iron materials such as pots and pans. Gajeel was chowing down, not on regular food but rather from the actual metal items sprawled across the table.

"Haha! You really made those Fairies squirm, Gajeel. Because of you we wont have to worry about them anymore." A Phantom mage said as he laughed.

Gajeel ceased his eating and growled, as he swiftly turned to face the mage. Shockingly, Gajeel's arm transformed into a black iron pillar and extended out, slamming into the fellow's face and sent him careening back. The other Phantom Lord wizards who witnessed this all began to laugh loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" Gajeel growled as his arm reverted from an iron pillar back to normal. "I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating! And besides" he stopped as he stood up on his table, glaring at all his Guild mates, "...those Fairy Tail clowns have got nothing on us. We're way more powerful than they could ever hope to be."

His Guild mates all agreed.

"The dye has been cast." A voice said. Everyone looked up to see a tall figure standing by the railing of the second floor, his form was shrouded by the darkness. This was the Guild Master Jose. "I compliment your excellent work Gajeel."

"After that little stunt, I realized that we weren't hard enough on them." Gajeel jeered. "So, I decided to leave them a little something extra. A present, one that's sure to get those Fairy Tail's panties in a knot."

"Very good, my boy," Jose praised. "Be sure to not bring any harm to you-know-who, if you please?"

Gajeel only grinned wickedly.

* * *

 _ **South Gate Park**_

It was now morning in South Gate park and the big tree was surrounded by many people and there were murmurs and gasps.

"This is horrible…"

"Someone get them down."

Team Natsu and The Justice League were one of the first to get to the scene and what they saw completely shocked them.

"Those-those fiends!" Erza growled.

"Who the hell did this?!" Green Arrow demanded.

The sight that shocked them was the sight of Team Shadow gear were beat up and were restrained to the tree. The worst sight of all was that the symbol of Phantom lord was branded on Levy's stomach.

"L-levy-chan…" Lucy said in shock as she looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey those are Iron straps that are holding them to the tree. I can only bet that it was Gajeel that did this."

"Destroying the guild hall was one thing but, they are really willing to go this far?" Superman said as he began to clench his fist. This was the kind of thing that one of his own enemies would do.

"Phantom Lord!" Natsu growled and the veins on his face and arms could be seen.

"This is despicable!" Gray said.

"Why would they?! And injuring these KIDS?!" Shazam exclaimed.

"I swear, when we find those fiends, I will beat the blood out of their bodies!" Hawkman roared.

Suddenly they heard a stick hitting the ground as Makarov who was wearing his white and yellow jacket with the symbol for the Ten wizard saints on the back of it, was walking through the crowd. The Fairy Tail Guild master saw the scene in front of him and he was also visually furious. "I was willing to let them get away with them destroying the guild, but attacking my children like this…!" suddenly his grip on the stick had intensified and it shattered into pieces and Clark and Lucy both recoiled from this "…Will not be tolerated!" he was now surrounded in an intense yellow aura and he was projecting it outward in rage. "TO WAR!" he exclaimed as he now declared a war between the two guilds.

Considering that there was now solid proof that Phantom Lord was the one responsible, it gave the League the incentive they needed to take them down. They crossed a line, so it was now their responsibility to bring Phantom Lord to justice.

The members of Fairy Tail roared out, as they prepared themselves to go on all out war with Phantom Lord. Superman motioned for the members of the League to come here, "Before we leave, half of us should stay here and guard the guild hall."

Some of the heroes went wide eye with protests, as Plastic Man shouted, "What!? But the guys…"

"I know you want to help go after Phantom Lord as much as anyone else," Superman reasoned. "But most of the Guild and the League will be leaving and their home will be left defenseless. I have a hunch that this Jose will use this to try and plan another sneak attack against the Guild. And most of our powerful members are going into battle."

"Okay, but…."

"Just help Lucy with taking care of Levy and the others, it looks like they can use all the help they can get right now," Superman stated, as he pointed towards Lucy, who was cradling Levy, now that she and Shadow Gear were down from the tree. Lucy was crying for her friend's well-being.

It was then decided that Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Shazam, Cyborg, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Orion would go join in the fight against Phantom Lord while Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm, Red Tornado, Black Lightning, Atom, Plastic Man, Zatanna, Doctor Fate, and Nightwing would stay here and protect the Guild while also helping the injured.

"We'll do this, and we'll do it off the books," Superman said.

* * *

 _ **Oak Town**_

Oak Town, located in the Northeastern sector of Fiore, was home to the Phantom Lord Guild. The Guild Hall itself was a large, stone castle-like building that towers above all the other structures in the town. The Phantom Lord members were all lounging around, drinking beer, talking, and laughing.

The biggest conversation topic today was Gajeel defeating three members of Fairy Tail single handedly and hanging them up on a tree in a city park for everyone to see. Three wizards were sauntering toward the main doors with smug smirks on their faces.

"Wow." one said, "We should go pick off a few Fairies ourselves."

As they approached the exit, the front doors were blasted off of its hinges by a flaming inferno, sending the three wizards careening back. The Phantoms quickly turned their gaze to the main doors and as the smoke cleared, standing in the door way was a pissed off Natsu Dragneel.

Standing behind him was half of the Justice League, Erza, Gray, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy and the other half were both absent, offering to stay behind and watch Team Shadow Gear back at the Magnolia Hospital.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov declared.

A group of Phantom Lords immediately jumped at Natsu, letting out battle cries. The Fire Dragon Slayer shot out a wall of fire, blasting back the group, their bodies charred and smoking.

"Alright! Who wants to play with fire!" Natsu roared.

The Phantom mages quickly got over their shock and charged head on at Fairy Tail. Natsu charged head first at the large pack of enemy wizards, both lighting up their fists with flames and punching the lights out of their opponents.

Meanwhile, Macao held out his hand, and chanted, "FISH NET!" Without warning, several bluish-purple tendrils of energy manifested out from a purple magic circle on his hand and wrapped up several Phantom Mages, suspending them in the air.

Macao turned to Wakaba behind him. "Now Wakaba!"

The green shirt man smirked. "On it! Here comes, SMOKE PUNCH!" Suddenly, multiple pink magic fists fired out from Wakaba's pipe and punched the Phantom mages trapped in Macao's net.

As the various members of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord battled, Natsu was in the middle. A random member had used a bench as a springboard to leap at him; however, the Fire Dragon Slayer saw this coming. He cocked back his fiery fist and delivered a wicked haymaker into the guy's face, sending him flying back across the room.

A dozen mages tried to dog pile on Superman, but he shrugged them off with little effort. Thanks to his invulnerability, the Man of Steel could shrug off every attack as he watched his teammates work.

Batman came down on a pair of mages and distracted them with a flurry of small pellets that exploded in the faces of the Phantom members. The Mages were blinded briefly, and Batman dropped in between them and launched a brutal assault on them before they could react. He struck with an assortment of strikes with fists and feet, then sounds of breaking bones and shattered limbs being audible.

Wonder Woman with her Amazon training and her Lasso of Truth, plowed her way through the mages like they were nothing.

Green Lantern hit the Phantom Mage with a battering ram before turning his focus on another duo of Mages. He quickly responded with a barrage of green projectiles and pelted the Mages as they came at him. The shots slowed them down but they still kept coming forward, and Lantern constructed a wall to slow them further. The Flash sped through the scene and encircled another contingent of Mages, moving in quickly to land a few strikes. At the same time, Shazam and Captain Atom worked in tandem in taking down the Phantom Mages that leaped swords drawn at them down to Earth where Hawkman and Cyborg were waiting. Cyborg blasted some of the creatures with point-blank shots while Hawkman battered them with his mace and Aquaman would slice at them with his trident.

* * *

 _ **Back in Magnolia**_

Lucy had been walking back to the guild to take care of Levi and the others after she had bought some food for them. However on the way back it started to rain when it was still sunny and a strange woman approached her. Then a weird guy showed up and when she learned they were from Phantom Lord she prepared herself for battle but before she could she was suddenly trapped inside a bubble filled with water. She eventually lost consciousness when she felt her air running out.

The attacker appeared to be a slender, young woman with dazzling blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her long blue hair was tightly curled at the base. She wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. This was Juvia Lockser, the Water Mage or Rain Woman, of Phantom Lord, as well as one of the Element 4.

The man that appeared with her was a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye was always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seemed small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. He was clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also had on what appeared to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. The man kept a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swung his body back and forth. This was Sol, the Earth Mage of Phantom Lord, and another member of the Element 4.

The rain that fell due to Juvia's presence seemed to increase as she walked up to the unconscious Lucy. She removed her Water Lock spell and allowed the blonde Celestial Spirit mage to fall from its grasp and into her arms.

"I will take Lucy Heartfilia to Master Jose. Drip, drip, drop," The Water mage stated before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Oui, my lovely Juvia. You shall...and I will stay behind to deal with mon ravageur." As Sol said that, he turned his head away from the blue haired woman and looked to see Black Canary, Red Tornado, Firestorm, and Black Lightning standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Black Canary questioned.

Lucy was being taken away by the woman whose back was currently facing him as said woman was walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Firestorm called out as he charged towards the blue haired Phantom Lord mage, flying right over Monsieur Sol's head, but the Nuclear Man released a cry of shock as he landed on the ground, for as he did so, the woman and Lucy were obstructed from view as a wall of earth rose from the ground, barring his path.

Firestorm glared at Monsieur Sol as his flexible body bent like rubber.

"Non Non Non mon petite flambe." Monsieur waved an index finger in the way one would scold a child. "Mademoiselle Heartfilia is ours now and so it is only right that you not get the chance to take her back. Oui?"

Firestorm got up and fired a nuclear blast, but Monsieur Sol merely chuckled.

"Roche Concerto!" The heroes braced themselves as Monsieur Sol conjured up a magic seal on the ground in front of him. The earth cracked and shook before it burst apart into large pieces. Cobblestone, brick and rock all flew towards the heroes, but Red Tornado acting fast, conjured up several twisters which all pieces of rock all got caught in, sending the rocks tumbling to the ground.

The earth shattered and a sizable crater formed as a result of the impact, creating a small dust cloud that obscured the entire area, Firestorm groaned in annoyance as he saw their adversary pop out of the ground like one of those moles from those Whack-a-Mole games.

"Non Non Non!" The green haired Earth mage spoke with an annoyingly taunting voice. "You all cannot hit moi. The earth is me and I am the earth, to hit me is to hit the earth. Thus, you have made a crater in a part of moi. You will pay for that imbecile."

It was then that Firestorm smirked as he focused his powers and Sol's look of confidence turned into one of shock as he felt himself popping out of the ground against his will. Having been caught off guard, Black Lightning took his chance to zap with over 10 million volts of electricity, causing Sol to scream in agony. After the smoke cleared, Sol was covered in soot with his clothes torn in several places. All in all, he was absolutely livid.

"How?! How were you able to reverse my magic?!" Monsieur Sol said as he continued bending his body.

"It's called Density Control, pencil neck!" Firestorm pointed a finger at the green haired mage. "I got complete control over molecules and as such, I can change the density of solids, liquids and gases to as light as hydrogen or as heavy as uranium. So in other words, you can't hide like the snake you are and we're gonna pound your face into the ground."

"You can try, but you will fail." Monsieur Sol chuckled as he stroked his lengthy mustache. "Roche Concerto!" A flurry of stone and brick flew through the air once more with the intent to kill the heroes. The rocks then began to become a bit more compacted and began to turn and twist, creating a makeshift drill of earth. Firestorm merely stood there as the drill of earth passed harmlessly through his body due to his ability to turn intangible.

Sol's eyes widened as the attack had no effect on him as Firestorm chuckled. "That all you got, scrawny?"

The heroes then rushed at Sol, with Firestorm flying forward and punching the Earth Mage in the stomach causing him to double over, Red Tornado followed up with numerous mini twisters that repeatedly pummeled him, and finally Black Lightning unleashed a volt of electricity that electrocuted him again, causing him to yell in pain. Just when Sol started to regain his bearings, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Black Canary said quietly into Sol's ear, then let loose with a sonic howl knocking him into a nearby wall.

Sol was now covered in dust and soot, his suit was torn and he had blood flowing from a cut on his forehead and a slight concussion. A large bruise marked his right cheek as well.

The heroes then approached him as Black Canary grabbed Sol by the collar of his shirt, "Alright, now we've got you. So talk." Canary's face moved closer to Sol's. "Where's...Lucy?" She asked with venom in her tone. Monsieur Sol chuckled.

"Oh mon joli oiseau, Mademoiselle Heartfilia is our mission. There's no need to tell you what you already know, non?" Sol chuckled again. "And la bataille is now over." Sol suddenly utilized his ability to meld with the earth, accompanied by his own serpentine flexibility to release himself from Canary's hold and delve into the depths of the earth. A massive magic seal suddenly popped up beneath the heroes.

Sol then appeared a few feet in front of the JLA members before calling upon a large quantity of magic energy. The heroes acted quickly and pushed themselves away from their previous position just in time to see a pair of massive jaws rise up from below. The jaws were shown to be connected to something. Rising from the ground, a massive serpent of stone towered over the four heroes before arching through the air. The sheer size and speed with which it moved.

"Earth Dragon Bullet!" The earth dragon roared before descending upon the heroes. The jaws of the mighty reptile encompassed the four heroes. The dragon then descended towards the ground and with a final roar it let them fall to the ground from its jaws and then slammed down onto the four heroes with a resounding crash that shook the entire alleyway.

"Non Non Non." Monsieur Sol smirked as he watched the large mound of rock that was once his earth dragon, now standing proudly over the area that his opponent was completely buried under. "Mon petite rats have been dealt with. I shall be rewarded by Master Jose, oui!" He laughed with giddiness before ducking beneath the earth like a worm and headed back for his guild.

However had he stayed a while longer he would've noticed a flash of lightning erupt from the rubble the heroes were buried in before the ground around it began to crack and break apart. The dust cleared to reveal Black Lightning had put up a force field well before the attack hit.

"Coward," Black Canary grimaced, "He knew he couldn't beat the four of us, so he had to resort to that."

"So what do we do now?" Firestorm questioned.

"We need to warn Superman," Black Lightning stated.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Phantom Lord Guild**_

As the various members of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord battled, the Justice League members were in the middle. A random member had used a bench as a springboard to leap at Batman; however, the Dark Knight saw this coming. He cocked back his gloved fist and delivered a wicked haymaker into the guy's face, sending him flying back across the room.

A couple more charged Green Lantern from the side, but he easily created a giant green baseball bat in his hands and swung it at the duo. He received similar results like from the last guy, they were sent careening back.

Superman inwardly smirked. These Phantom Lord mages had nothing on him, and from the way the battle was shaping out, on his Guild mates either. However, before Superman could continue his onslaught, he was quickly surrounded by a group of a dozen Phantom mages.

The Man of Steel looked around him, a frown etched on his face. "I'd prefer if you all surrendered," Superman challenged. "There's no need for more of this violence."

"Get that freak!" a Phantom wizard shouted.

Half of the group in front of Superman leaped at him, magic circles forming in their hands. Superman didn't know what magic they possessed, which meant he wasn't going to take a chance. He took a deep breath and let out a huge gust of wind. The six mages were quickly blasted back unconscious.

Despite the power that Superman was demonstrating, the other half of the group engaged him. One was lifting up an axe to strike him, but Superman dodged the swipe and backhanded the guy to the ground. Suddenly, a mage had managed to sneak up behind Superman and seemed to stab his sword straight through his abdomen.

The man behind Clark sneered. "Not so tough now, are you Fairy Tail fly?"

Superman smirked. He pulled forward until it was revealed that the sword was actually caught between two of his fingers. The man gasped in shock at this.

"W-w-what the…?" he stammered.

"I am not a fly." Superman lunged at the mage in a blink of an eye, and with a flick of his finger into his jaw, the wizard went flying backwards until he crashed into another group of Phantom mages. "I'm a mountain!"

In the midst of the fighting, Makarov stood nonchalantly with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. A large mass of Phantom wizards, who surrounded him, all charged at once. Makarov opened up his eyes, bright golden light shining out of them. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake as Makarov's body increased to a height of sixty feet.

He slammed his palm on the stone floor, trapping a few mages underneath. They all stared up in fear and awe.

"He's…a monster!" a Phantom mage said fearfully.

"AND YOU WOULD DARE HURT THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!" Makarov bellowed; golden light illuminating off his body. "WERE YOU REALLY FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THE COUNCIL'S LAWS WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM MY RAGE?!"

The Phantom Lord members all paused, expressions of shock and awe plastered on their faces. They were amazed by the power shown in Master Makarov and the members of Fairy Tail and Justice League.

"He's pretty strong." One remarked.

"Yeah, and his members are strong too." Another added.

"I didn't know Fairy Tail was like this."

As Fairy Tail continued their onslaught on Phantom Lord, the super-grown Master Makarov glanced around. "JOSE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Erza, who was in her normal Heart Kreuz outfit, slashing two swords away at her opponents, Re-Quipped into her Flame Empress Armor. This armor was primarily dark red but also sported orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling the limbs of a Dragon. Her bright scarlet hair was tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. In her right hand was a long red, flaming sword.

Erza cried out as she leapt into the air, slashing her flaming sword at a group of Phantom mages. The attack sent them sprawling back charred and beaten.

"TELL ME!" she yelled. "Where can I find Gajeel and the Element 4!?"

Meanwhile, a man with black spiky hair stood atop one of the many timber rafters on the ceiling. Gajeel smirked at the scene taking place. He had to admit, he was impressed by how much power Fairy Tail was showing, beating up his Guild mates like nothing. His eye was especially caught by Master Makarov, Erza, Superman, and Batman.

"Ah, the legend herself, Titania Erza," Gajeel said. "I guess Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play, or do they not care? Either way, Master Jose knew exactly how this was going to go down." He pauses and grins. "Looks like they're really good fighters…for a bunch of scumbags,"

As the battle waged on below, Natsu was consuming the fire that Phantom mages shot at him, which stunned them. The pink haired young man burped as a hungry grin spread on his face. "Oh yeah, now I got a fire in my belly!"

"No way! He ate fire!" a Phantom mage cried.

"You don't think he's one of _those_?" another asked in fear.

Natsu slammed his fists together, a reddish-orange circle appearing in front of them. **"** I'm gonna blow you away! **Fire Dragon Roar!"** He put both hands over his mouth like a trumpeter, a huge torrent of flames bursting out. The fire sent the group flying back with burns.

Gray, who wasn't wearing a shirt, stood in the center of a big pack of Phantom mages. The mages all charged at the raven haired teen, but Gray remained calm. He put his fist on top of his palm and held them out.

" **Ice Make: Lance!"**

Without warning, a barrage of icy lances shot out from a magic circle in front of Gray. The lances sent the wizards sprawling back uncontrollably.

Erza had Re-Quipped into her Black Wing Armor. It was black with silver trimming with silver crosses in several places, consisting of a silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist-guard, and two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail.

As she flew though the air, she slashed her silver blade at her enemies and threw them around like nothing.

Eventually, Natsu and Gray were back-to-back, the former's hands covered in fire while the latter's were shrouded in icy mist.

"You're not doing so bad for being a snowman." Natsu quipped.

"I could say the same for you too, pyro." Gray replied.

Across the room, it looked like Batman was beginning to become overwhelmed. He had taken care of the first few waves of Phantom Lord mages without a hitch. But now, it seemed most of the remaining mages were turning their sights on him. He guessed they were either trying to overwhelm him with numbers or were just stupid…maybe both.

A Phantom mage held up a rod and fired a bolt of lightning at Batman, which the Caped Crusader was barely able to dodge.

"That's it boys! Take him down!" the wizard who'd shot Batman ordered.

"Yeah, he can't take all of us at once!" another shouted.

Taking their golden opportunity, a squad of at least two dozen Phantoms all jumped at Batman simultaneously. Bruce lifted his masked head up and could only watch as the group dog-piled on top of him. While the large clique piled on top of the Dark Knight, ten other wizards surrounded the pile. Some were holding magic swords and axes while others were summoning magic circles.

"He's not so tough after all." A mage commented smugly.

Erza, who was still flying in the air in her Black Wing Armor, witnessed Batman get overwhelmed. "Batman, hang on!" she yelled, taking off toward the large pile with her sword reared back.

Before she got there, though, a smoke bomb exploded through the open spaces of the pile of wizards. All of a sudden, through the smoke, all the wizards were all flying in every direction. Erza made sure to dodge the mages flying past her.

As the smoke cleared, standing there was Batman himself looking none the worse for wear.

The Phantom mages who hadn't been knocked away all stood frozen, shaking and muttering incoherently. Erza's own eyes widened from seeing this happen. Even without magic, Batman was able to hold his own against an army of wizards.

"What the hell is he?!" One shouted.

"What kind of wizard is this guy?"

"He…he must be very powerful." A guy stuttered timidly.

"WHO CARES!" a brave Phantom wizard shouted. "GET HIM!"

The eight men charged at Batman and gasped in shock, surprise and horror as Batman grabbed the sword, twisted it out of the wizard's hand, rammed a well-placed & well-calculated punch to his stomach, followed up with a jumping roundhouse kick and slammed his fist into the pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious as she slumped to the floor. It took him four seconds.

A full 10 seconds of stunned silence followed.

Enraged, another wizard rushed the Dark Knight, one with a sword and shield. But as the sword was coming down, Batman blocked it with his scallop fins and with his free hand hit a pressure point on his sword arm, allowing him to use the surprise to sweep kick him and land an axe kick to his stomach. He followed up by hitting the pressure points on his legs, rendering him immobile. It took him 5 seconds.

Two other Phantom wizards rushed him with their spears pointing right at him. Once they were within range, Batman flung a smoke grenade at them. In their sudden confusion, he slipped on his electrified brass knuckles and proceeded to land well calculated hits. The wizards could not defend themselves against such fighting skills unknown to them, and the several hundred volts of electricity constantly hitting them took their toll on them and they collapsed. This took him only 5 seconds.

Screaming, two more wizards charged at him, sword in one pair of hands and an axe in the other pair. Batman swung an explosive batarang at them, knowing well it wouldn't cause permanent harm, but the explosion was enough of a distraction for him to run up to them and hit their necks' pressure point, rendering them unconscious. This took him only 4 seconds.

"Your skills aren't very formidable," Batman said with…a smirk?!

Erza then descended from the air and landed by Batman.

"Quite an impressive display there," Erza commented.

Batman turned to her. "Thanks," He then noticed Titania's attire. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but he was also confused, how could something like _that_ protect her? "Interesting armor, if that's what you call it."

"This is my Black Wing Armor." Erza elaborated. "It grants me flight and better offensive capabilities against my enemies."

The duo refocused on their surroundings as another pack of Phantoms was forming a tight circle around them. Batman and Erza were now back-to-back, the former holding a few batarangs in his hands.

"Well," Batman said, "Why don't you show me how powerful it is then?"

Erza smirked. "With pleasure!"

The Phantom Lords yelled as they all jumped at the duo. Erza Scarlet flew into the air and delivered a powerful swipe from her silver blade, sending her attackers careening back.

Erza landed by Batman's left side, smiling. "Is that powerful enough?" she teased.

Batman only smirked in response.

The two ran over to their other Guild members, stepping over unconscious Phantom Lord members on the way.

"Well," Flash breathed, "looks like the fight's going well for us so far."

"Doubtful," Batman's expression then grew serious. "We still have plenty of these Phantom wizards left to fight."

It was true. They had successfully subdued a large fraction of Phantom Lord, but there were still plenty left standing. Though they were now wary of Fairy Tail and the Justice League's might, they still surrounded them and were ready to engage. The Fairy Tail Guild stood together and prepared to continue their fight.

"We got 'em right where we want them though." Wakaba said.

"Erza," the redhead looked up the stairs that led to the second floor to see Makarov. He had reverted back to his normal size, but that didn't make him defenseless at all. "I'll leave the rabble to you and the others."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged.

Makarov walked leisurely but with a menacing aura casting off him. "Jose must be on the top floor." he growled. "When I find him, there will be hell to pay."

Erza watched as Makarov disappeared from view. "Please be careful." She prayed.

Superman heard what she said and turned to her. "Will he be alright?"

The mighty Titania turned to the Man of Steel. "Jose is strong, but I'm sure Makarov will be fine."

Clark glanced back up the stairs. He knew that Makarov, despite his size, was a very strong person. Nevertheless, he was getting an uneasy feeling at the moment.

' _I don't know why,'_ Clark thought _, 'but something just doesn't feel right.'_

Makarov walked up to a wall, and without having to touch it, the stone was blasted away. On the rafters above, Gajeel sneered as Makarov proceeded into the giant hole in the wall.

"Now that their little boss man is out of the way," Gajeel said, "it's time I throw myself into the mix."

The Iron Dragon Slayer then jumped off the wooden girders, descending to the floor below. A hungry, sadistic grin spread across his face.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ ** _In case some of you are having trouble picturing what costumes the DC heroes and villains are wearing in this story, go take a look at my profile where I've compiled a list of what costumes each DC character is currently wearing._**

 _ **Also, inspiration for various arcs that I have planned to include in this story come from both DC universe canon and the comics, DC Rebirth, Young Justice, The Injustice universe, the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited cartoons, Justice League Action, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and even the New 52.**_

 _ **On another note, which DC villain do you think should serve as a rival for each member of Team Natsu? I've already got a few ideas, but I want to hear from you guys. Until next time, readers.**_


	5. The War Wages On

_**Phantom Lord Guild Hall**_

Superman was no stranger to battles. He had been in many throughout the years; however, he had to concede, This was different from how things were back in his world. Things were still leaning toward Fairy Tail's favor, but Superman still had a nagging feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong. Nevertheless, like the rest of his friends, he continued the onslaught against Phantom.

Superman clapped his hands together creating a shockwave that blasted the mages off their feet and sending their bodies flying back.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed; his fist covered in flames. "These guys got nothing on us!"

Suddenly, a crash got everyone's attention. The Guild members from both sides ceased fighting and looked up at the large Phantom Lord sign in the room. Standing on the top was a young man with black spiked hair, a black and silver vest, and had iron studs all over his body.

A few members mumbled in fear from the presence of the man whilst Erza's eyes narrowed from recognition.

Gray looked at Natsu, and glared. "You were saying?"

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer," Erza muttered, "Black Steel Gajeel."

"That's the Iron Dragon Slayer?" Green Lantern said, taking note of Gajeel's appearance. He closely resembled a heavy-metal musician in Hal's view. "He sure has the look for it."

Suddenly, Nab, a tan skinned man wearing a black vest and a necklace of skulls, jumped into view behind Gajeel. "You attacked Levy! AGGHH!"

Before Nab could punch him though, Gajeel transformed his right arm into a large, iron pillar and swiftly slammed it into Nab's torso. Gajeel's iron-club arm kept stretching out until it smashed across the floor, forming a trench and knocking back his own guild mate in the process.

"Whoa," Flash gaped. He certainly wasn't expecting that!

"What the?!" Gray said; an expression of shock portrayed on his face. "He just knocked back his own guild mates with that attack!"

Black Steel Gajeel jumped from the billboard and landed safely on his feet. He chuckled as his iron-club arm reverted back to normal. "Show me what you got. Unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer." He taunted.

This immediately enraged Elfman. "Too scared!" He lunged straight at Gajeel, his arm, which was transformed into some sort of beast-like appendage, was cocked back. "Real men have no fear!"

An amethyst magic circle appeared in front of Elfman as his beast arm shifted into a bulky, stone-covered one. His stone fist connected with Gajeel's shoulder, but had no effect on the black haired man.

"You're Elfman, right?" Gajeel said. He then shifted his other arm into an iron pillar and extended it toward Elfman.

The large white haired man was quick to dodge the attack though. As Gajeel's arm returned to normal, he then kicked his leg out, which instantly changed into an iron-club and stretched toward Elfman at high speeds. Amazingly, Elfman caught the pillar with his still armored hand.

"Ah, not bad big guy," praised Gajeel.

"Well, that's because I'm a real man." Elfman stated.

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked, "well then, let's see how a _real_ man handles this!"

Without warning, a few lumps grew from Gajeel's leg. They quickly stretched out into miniature pillars and smacked into random Phantom members nearby who were spectating.

' _What?!'_ Wonder Woman thought, feeling her anger rise. _'This man would purposely attack his own comrades?'_

"They're Phantom! You attacked your own men?!" Elfman shouted as he looked at the Phantom members being knocked back by Gajeel's manifested pillars.

"Because I knew it would distract yah!" Gajeel explained. His right arm shifted into a club and slammed into Elfman's face, driving him back.

Natsu jumped into view and used Elfman as a springboard to launch himself at Gajeel. He dodged another iron-club that Black Steel attempted to strike him with. The fire mage lite up his hands with flame and delivered a wicked right hook into Gajeel's face. The blow sent the iron mage flying back and crashing through the bar area.

"Whoa," a scared Phantom mage said, "he sent him flying!"

"No one's ever done that before." Another added uneasily.

With a small groan, Gajeel steadily picked himself out from the wreckage of the ruined bar countertop, glaring at the pinked haired mage who had punched him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Natsu said with his fists still shrouded in fire. "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer."

A wicked grin grew across Gajeel's face.

"Elfman, leave this guy to me." Natsu demanded.

"Aw come on!" Elfman complained. "First you used me as a springboard and now you're stealing my man-to-man fight?"

Gajeel jumped forward and shouted, **"Iron Dragon Club!"**

The onyx haired mage's arm shifted into a large, steel colored pillar and extended toward Natsu. Natsu managed to catch the club but was still driven back a few meters.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. She, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman all took a step forward, worried for their friend and ready to jump in if necessary.

However, Natsu came to a stop as his feet found a grip on the stone floor. The fire mage's fingers were now smoking as his hold on Gajeel's clubbed arm tightened.

"You tried to destroy our Guild Hall and then you attacked Levy's team." Natsu snarled. He lifted up his head and glared at his opponent. His hands ignited in flames as his fury increased. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Natsu tossed Gajeel upward. The iron mage, however, used one of the rafters as a springboard to launch himself back at Natsu. But the Fire Dragon Slayer expected this as he reared back and connected his flaming fist with Gajeel's face, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Oh boy," Shazam commented, "he's fired up now."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be that other guy." Macao added.

Elfman huffed.

"He's quite a wizard." Erza said proudly.

"Alright fine," Elfman conceded. "You're manlier than I thought. I'll let you have this one, but you gotta promise me that…"

"Too bad," Natsu interrupted, turning around as he placed a hand on his right bicep. He knew Elfman was fixing to say to leave some for him. "I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!"

Their attention was grabbed again from the sounds of shifting rocks. They turned to the pile of rubble by the wall that Gajeel had crashed into. A fist broke out and stone fragments were moved aside as Gajeel stood back up. He appeared to be unscathed.

"Nice try," the iron mage mocked, "but I'm still standing."

"You won't be for much longer though." Natsu retorted.

Gajeel's grinned widely. "Oh yeah!"

Suddenly, Gajeel rushed forward at blinding speeds. Natsu was unprepared for his opponent's iron-clubbed leg slamming into him. The pink haired mage was thrown back across the floor, forming a crevasse and throwing up rocks and dirt.

"That hurt." Gray remarked.

"This is pretty crazy." Loke noted.

Cyborg cocked a brow as he looked at Loke strangely. "Everything about this is crazy, man."

"Oh what's the matter?" Gajeel prodded. "You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

Instantly, stones and cracked wooden boards went flying from the trench as fire blazed upward. Natsu jumped out and stood in front of the other Dragon Slayer. A hungry smile was spread across his face.

"It's gonna take more than that to keep me down!" proclaimed Natsu.

The black haired mage grinned. "You seriously think you can beat me, yah pyro!?" A light green magic circle appeared around his right fist.

"What do yah mean think? I know I can!" Natsu countered as a fiery colored magic circle instantly appeared around his fist too.

"We'll see about that!" Gajeel yelled. He shifted his arm into a metal club and shot it toward Natsu.

The Fire Dragon Slayer easily caught it with his flaming hands, only being driven back a couple meters.

"Your steel beams can't even touch me." The metal pillar between Natsu's hand began to liquefy as his anger rose. "You better start stepping up your game!"

"The rumors are true." Gajeel said. "You're way more powerful than yah look."

The iron mage pulled back his club arm as it shifted back to normal, a bit of smoke billowing off of his skin. "Ha! That actually burns a little." he jeered. "Is that all yah got, Salamander?"

"That was only my warm-up." Natsu scowled. "I'm just getting started. You ain't seen nothing yet yah metal freak!"

For a moment, the two Dragon Slayers stared down at each other. Fairy Tail and Phantom had all ceased fighting as they watched the fight. The tension in the room was palpable.

Suddenly, the stone floor beneath both Dragon Slayers erupted as they lunged at one another. Natsu threw a right jab and then a left hook, but Gajeel blocked each attack and then punched Natsu in the face, specifically his left eye.

Natsu went sliding back, he growled in pain from the hit to his eye. "Man this guy is tough." He muttered.

Gajeel leaped high and aimed himself to deliver a powerful kick into Natsu. Salamander though cocked back his flaming fist and punched the sole of Gajeel's boots. He went flying upward, but a couple of spikes popped out from the heels of his boots, allowing him to stand upside down from a wooden rafter.

Natsu crouched low and jumped at Gajeel, intending to strike him again. Gajeel was ready as he shifted his arm into an iron-club to block the blow; however, the force behind it sent the iron mage careening upward as he crashed through a couple rafters.

"How do you like that, huh?!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel grabbed onto a support beam and pierced the rafter with his spiked heels like he did before. "Don't get too cocky! It won't happen again!"

The two continued to glare at each other, the anger between them was profound. The attention of both Guilds had been captured by Natsu and Gajeel's fight. Even Ben found himself engrossed in watching the brawl, though if things did get too intense, he was ready to step in.

Gajeel made the first move as he transformed his arm into an iron-pillar and stretched it toward Natsu. The fire mage was quick to dodge out of the way, letting Gajeel's club destroy the girder he was previously standing on. Natsu lit his feet on fire and blasted himself straight at the iron mage, his fist cocked back.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he yelled.

Gajeel was too slow to jump out of the way, but he held up his iron-clubbed arm and used it to block the punch. However, the firepower and strength behind it sent him hurdling downwards. A few Phantom mages jumped out of the way as Gajeel slammed into the floor, creating a shallow crater.

Natsu descended from the rafters and landed on his feet near the crater edge. A hazy dust cloud was billowing over the hole.

Natsu smirked brightly. "Had enough yet!"

There was no response. Natsu, along with the others watching, were beginning to think Gajeel was down for the count. But suddenly, a huge iron-club shot out from the dust cloud and slammed into Natsu's gut with a lot of force. The blow sent the Salamander smacking hard into a wall, burying him under a big pile of rocky rubble.

"Natsu!" Erza cried.

Gajeel stepped out of the small crater, his arm reverting back to normal. A grin of smugness was adorning his lips.

"Anyone else wanna give me a try?" Gajeel challenged.

Superman frowned. He'd seriously had enough of this iron blowhard. The Last Son of Krypton rushed forward and stopped a few meters away from the onyx haired young man.

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Superman said. He pivoted slightly and threw out his arms and clapped his hands together. A thunderous wave of air swept any Phantom wizards nearby off their feet as a small tornado formed and they were engulfed. The tornado suspended while crashing into the side of a wall, knocking out all the Phantom wizards who were unfortunate enough to get caught in it. Gajeel grimaced with tightened fists running at Superman.

"Nice little trick, but let's see if you can do it again," Gajeel then altered his arms into iron clubs.

 **"Iron Dragon Club!"** He roared.

He knew that if he got close enough, inflicting damage and downing the Kryptonian would be no problem. Superman stood his ground and allowed Gajeel to get in close as he threw out strike after strike. Gajeel was relentless in his attacks and laughed aloud with each hit that made contact with Superman's body, who chose not to fight back. After just a couple additional hits, Gajeel pulled back looking down at his Iron clubs that had bent back and then up at Superman who hadn't suffered even a single scratch or even pushed out of his position for that matter.

"What...what the hell's going on?!"

Gajeel morphed his right arm into a sword and threw out his arm but Superman stopped it with a finger, and with his super breath he blew Gajeel off of his feet and back in the opposite direction where he tumbled, until he smashed into a wall, a pile of rubble falling over him.

A groan caught Clark's attention. He looked to the side to see Natsu standing out of the stone debris, rubbing his torso area.

"Are you okay?" asked Superman.

Natsu curtly nodded. "Fine,"

Before anything else could be said, the building began to shake violently.

"Everything's shaking." Wakaba noted.

"I guess they're going at it." Loke said.

The Justice League paused and looked up. "What's going on?" Batman asked.

"This is what happens when Master Makarov's angry." Cana remarked.

"It's called the Giant's Wrath." Macao explained.

"Nobody will be able to stop him now." Nab said confidently.

A few Phantom Lord wizards began to whimper in fear.

"He's going to make the Guild Hall collapse!" a Phantom mage cried.

Shazam turned to that mage, and retorted, "Consider it payback for what you creeps did to our Guild Hall."

"When the master gets angry, the master's even manlier." Elfman commented.

Erza, who had Re-Quip back into her Heart Kreuz armor, held up her magic sword and slashed it across the air. "Prepare to fight! We cannot lose as long as Master Makarov is with us!" She declared.

* * *

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

Master Makarov had just activated his giants wrath as he was closing in on Jose. It been a bit of a long walk up the stairs but he wasn't in a hurry. After all if he ended the war against phantom this quickly then his children downstairs would complain about not having dealt their own payback on phantom.

Now however he had made it up stairs and was walking down the hall that lead to where Jose is. His body was flaring with what looked like a mixture of light and lightning magic that was reflecting his anger. His cape and what little hair he had on his head were swaying around like if he was in a storm. The ground beneath him shattered with every small step he took. Quite frankly it was amazing the floor didn't cave in with how much damage it was taking.

After a few moments he reached the door to where Jose resided and proceeded to walk through it by blowing the entire wall to pieces. As the rubble fell to the ground he looked ahead to see Jose lying in his throne with a smirk on his face and being not the least bit bothered by the destruction he was causing or the amount of power he was releasing.

"JOSE!" Makarov shouted in a voice that was deeper and echoed most likely due to his magic as he walked towards him.

"Welcome Makarov, I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait." Jose greeted almost politely.

"Why are you attacking Fairy Tail!? TELL ME!?" Makarov demanded as he stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"I haven't see you in quite a while Makarov, it's been six years since we've last seen each other. I believe it was during that guild conference six years ago that we last saw one another." Jose began while ignoring the question. "I was a complete mess back then, I just can't seem to hold down liqueur as well as the rest of you."

An a fit of anger Makarov reared his right arm back as it grew to a larger size before he quickly swung it forward as it seemed to stretch and pound Jose into the wall behind him as a dust cloud formed from the shattered concrete.

"I didn't come here for small talk you bastard, I came here for answers and I want them now!" Makarov stated as his aura of magic power was now gone since he calmed himself down.

When the dust cloud cleared his eyes widened in surprise at seeing Jose standing unharmed. However his surprise turned into annoyance when he saw Jose's body momentarily fade like a tv channel that received static interference before it regained it's quality appearance.

"A projection!?" Makarov said with anger and annoyance. "You coward, I should've known you wouldn't have the courage to face me!"

"It's not fear, I'm simply trying to avoid a fight between two of the wizard saints. Especially since I don't' want to completely destroy my building. In spite of all this I prefer a more sensible victory without having to make all the commotion." The projection Jose stated while still having his superior smirk displayed.

"Why are you hiding!? You attack the guild and my children and then hide when I come to face you! Come out here and fight me like a man!" Makarov challenged.

Instead of answering his challenge, a new projection began to appear in front of Jose's feet. Eventually it materialized to show Lucy with her hands tied behind her back and unconscious on the floor.

"Lucy? But why do you have her?" Makarov questioned in surprise and confusion at seeing her.

"Why you ask?" Jose said with a raised eyebrow "You mean she's a member of your own guild and you don't even know? I'm surprised that Miss Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth?" he finished his words by aiming his hand towards her as a magic circle appeared in front of it in clear preparation to attack her.

Makarov's eyes widened in worry. "NO DON'T!" he shouted while moving forward when all of a sudden he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see that someone had snuck up on him.

He was an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He didn't seem to have any visible hair, and possessed a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which had his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negated the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line was present on his chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose was flat. His upper body was covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which was closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling his neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to his feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. His outfit was completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color. However the strangest thing about him was that he was wearing a blindfold.

This was Aria the strongest member of the Element 4 and user of air magic.

'Where'd he come from!? I didn't even sense his presence!?'Makarov thought to himself before he saw that the guy began to cry and have tears come out through his blindfold like a miniature waterfall.

"It's so sad! So sad!" The mystery man said before a flash of light was emitted from him, blinding Makarov before he was overcome with pain and blown through the floor and down below.

* * *

All of a sudden, everyone's attention was grabbed as they heard a scream from above and saw something was falling from the ceiling and about to crash into the ground below.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"It's falling from the rafters."

Superman who was looking up along with the others got a good look and paled, "It's Makarov!"

He sped forward, smashing away some Phantom Guild members in the process, until he was in position. Then he flew straight up, as he caught Master Makarov and landed safely on the ground with the Master in his arms. Everyone rushed over to see the Master still in the Superman's arms, and even the Man of Steel paled as the others did too in horror. His skin had turned into a sickly green color, as well as his eyes and hair, only a lighter shade.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"Is he okay?" Flash asked in panic.

"Master!" Erza yelled in worry.

Happy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Cana immediately came to Makarov's side. Erza scooped him out of Superman's arms and into hers up in a cradling position.

"M-m-my m-magic power…it's…" Makarov stuttered, struggling to form a sentence.

"Master," Erza said softly.

"What happened to him?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Gray said. "But I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all."

"That's bad," Aquaman turned to Gray, "Right?"

"Gray," Elfman said in disbelief, "are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?"

"No, that can't be!" Happy exclaimed, ready to break out in tears.

"Come on Gramps," Natsu encouraged, "you can pull through this."

While the Fairy Tail mages were focused on Makarov, Gajeel picked himself up from the pile of rubble. He wasn't injured too badly, only minor cuts and bruises. As the rest of the Guild was distracted, he leaped up into the rafters. He stuck his spiked heels into the wooden beam so he could stand upside down with his arms crossed.

"Hmph," he mumbled, "guess the fun's over and just when things were starting to get good. I really wanted to get some payback on that blue and red mage."

"I don't understand." Gray said. "Gramps is so powerful, how did they beat him?"

Superman turned his gaze from Makarov to the ceiling. With his X-Ray vision, he could see a straight shot all the way to what he presumed was the top floor, where whoever did this to Makarov would probably still be.

"Only one way to find out," Superman stated.

However, any chance of invading the upstairs was completely crushed as the other Phantom Lords begin to rally.

"Their master's been defeated!" a Phantom shouted.

"For real?"

"He's out!"

"You guys," one said, "We can beat 'em."

"Yeah, we can take these flies!" another added.

Erza, with a tear in her eye, turned to the Phantom mages. She had heard them speaking and knew that with the master out, their spirits would be revived. _'This is not good.'_ She thought.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" One cried out.

The now recovered Phantom Lord wizards all charged and attacked Fairy Tail. Natsu quickly lit up his fists with fire and punched a Phantom mage who tried to jump him.

"Don't you start getting cocky!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

Being taken surprise by Phantom's attack, Superman quickly inhaled deeply and exhaled a massive gust of air over the pack of mages, freezing them like ice sculptures due to it's low temperatures.

Superman looked around. Phantom was beginning to gain the advantage due to Fairy Tail's fractured spirits. Though the Justice League could handle themselves just fine against these Phantom creeps, he knew that now that the master was down, they had lost their advantage. Continuing the fight would only cause more injuries and only worsen Makarov's condition.

Erza realized the same thing as Superman as she surveyed the battle. _'I can't do this. Without the master we aren't strong enough and our morale is dangerously low.'_ Erza thought.

"We must retreat!" Erza commanded. "Everyone, back to the Guild at once!"

Natsu tossed away a Phantom wizard and stared at Erza incredulously. He wasn't the only one. Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Aquaman, Orion, Gray, Loke, and Elfman looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Erza?" Loke stuttered.

"No way!" Gray protested. "We can't give up!"

"Real men never retreat!" Elfman added.

"I still got some fight in me." Macao muttered. He was banged up and had Cana under his shoulder to support him.

"Me too," Cana concurred.

"Everyone," Superman flew down toward them. "I don't like retreating either but we've lost the upper hand; besides, Makarov needs medical attention right now!"

"Superman is right. Now retreat!" Erza shouted. "That's an order."

Meanwhile, along the rafters of the Phantom Guild Hall, Gajeel watched as Fairy Tail fled out of the building. While still hanging upside down, he sneered as Fairy Tail began to fall back.

"There they go." He noted. "I knew it wouldn't be long before those gutless cowards gave up and started running for their lives."

"They're retreating with sorrow in their hearts." A man, standing on the rafter above Gajeel, said.

He was a tall, tan-skinned man with a rectangular face. His eyes were covered by a blindfold. He wore a long, green coat, yellow shirt, and a pair of loose pants. On his head was a green top hat that matched his jacket. This was Aria, the strongest member of the Element 4.

Gajeel flipped back up to stand on the girder next to Aria. "Aria, I can see you're creepier than ever." He commented. "I gotta commend you for taking down that Fairy Tail geezer."

"I just followed Master Jose's orders." Then, a waterfall amount of tears began to pour out from beneath his blindfold. "But…thank you!" Aria sobbed.

"Why are you always crying? Geez, cut it out!" Gajeel said in annoyance. A malevolent grin then grew on the iron mage's lips. "So, what happened to that Lucy girl?"

From below, Natsu's keen hearing had picked up what Gajeel had said. He immediately turned to look up at him.

"She's been captured." Aria replied. "The poor wretch is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters."

"So much for giving her a warm welcome, huh?" Gajeel joked smugly.

"No way," Natsu whispered, stunned over this new information.

"Is there something wrong?" Happy asked in concern.

Natsu didn't respond as he glared up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "GAJEEL!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked down at Natsu and smirked. "We'll finish this someday, Salamander."

Aria extended his right arm behind Gajeel, and then both wizards vanished into thin air.

"Those jerks kidnapped Lucy." Natsu murmured, his anger boiling high.

Happy screamed in response.

"Everybody out!" Erza yelled, as flocks of Fairy Tail mages ran past her, bolting for the main gate. "Let's go!"

"No way! I'm not falling back yet." Gray claimed stubbornly. "They're gonna pay for what they did."

Erza came forward and gently lowered Gray's hand. "Please," she begged.

Gray's eyes widened in shock; he certainly wasn't expecting _this_ from the toughest woman in Fairy Tail. She put her face into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"We need him." She continued, her voice quivering in-between her usual commando tone and sobbing. "We can't win without the master."

Without a word, Gray gave in. Erza lifted her tear-filled face from his chest as both mages sprinted for the door.

Fairy Tail ran out the main doors as they retreated. Green Lantern, who was one of the heroes flying at the rear, looked back to see a swarm of Phantoms still chasing after his friends. Lantern turned to face them, and using ring, created a giant maze construct between him and Phantom Lord, blocking any attempts by them to continue their chase.

"That outta hold 'em." Green Lantern said.

Batman meanwhile was just about to follow the others until he noticed that a certain Dragon Slayer and flying cat were still in the Guild Hall.

' _What are they still doing here?'_ The Dark Knight wondered.

Batman quickly sneaked past the Phantom Lord mages. Not that he needed to, since the rest of wizards were so focused on trying to go through Green Lantern's maze. Batman soon was in front of Natsu and Happy, folding his cape over his body.

"Batman?" Natsu said with a cocked brow. "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you." Batman replied with a glare.

"Natsu says Phantom's kidnapped Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. "He overheard Gajeel talking to one of his Guild mates."

The Caped Crusader's eyes widened a bit from this new information. He pondered on this development for a moment and came to an easy decision.

"Then we need to find and rescue her," Batman replied. "Did Gajeel say where she was being held?"

"Other than that she's at their headquarters, no." Natsu shook his head. The fire mage then turned his attention to the clique of Phantoms still trying to break through the green maze. "But I think one of them might know where that is."

The Fire Dragon Slayer stomped over to the nearest unconscious Phantom member and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him off the ground as he dragged him to a nearby storage room where Batman shut the door.

The man woke up and realized who was lifting him. "No!" he screamed, "The Salamander…and the bat mage!"

"Hey," Happy shouted angrily, "I'm here too!"

Batman glowered coldly at the man. "You and I need to have a little chat." He said in a sinister tone.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The mage begged.

* * *

Situated at the top of rocky hill was the headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild. Lying in a melancholy, stone walled prison cell was Lucy, her hands bound behind her back. Lucy's brown eyes finally began to flutter open.

As soon as she regained full consciousness, she instantly sat up with wide eyes and blinked a few times. The Celestial mage was shocked and bewildered as she tried to figure out where she was.

"What the?" she remarked. "How did I get here?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared outside the cell, looking in through a small iron-barred window with only the lower half of his face visible.

"So you're finally awake." The man said. "I was getting worried about you, Lucy."

Lucy turned to the door, and asked, "Who are you?"

The metal door opened and revealed a tall, slim man with long, straight black hair that reached his shoulders. His lips were dark colored while his face was long and sharp. His attire consisted of a purple jester-like coat with a high collar, two dark blue prominent wings similar to a bat's on his back, a plain white shirt, and a purple witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol.

He looked at Lucy with narrowed dark eyes and a malign smile. "I am Master Jose Porla," he answered, "of the Phantom Lord Guild."

"You're with Phantom?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

The blonde mage then recalled what had happened earlier. She remembered getting trapped in a sphere of water, courtesy of Juvia the rain woman, a member of the Element 4, and passing out inside of it.

"I would like to apologize for this dingy cell," Jose said, stepping into the cell, "being tied up must be degrading. But I'm afraid I had no choice my dear. That is how you treat a prisoner after all."

"You're the jerks who attacked my friend Levy and her team!" Lucy yelled, ignoring Jose's prattle. "You better let me go. My friends are gonna come looking for me."

Jose turned away, rubbing his chin in fake thought. "Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I'm fully prepared to treat you as a distinguished guest rather than a lowly prisoner."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy. All of a sudden, when she noticed a pink centipede crawling on her leg, she shrieked in a girlish manner. "Awww! YUCK! A bug crawled on me!"

Jose smiled smugly. "See? You don't wanna stay in here, do you? I have a fully decorated suite ready for you, if you promise to behave."

"Why does your Guild keep attacking us?" Lucy demanded, not listening to what Jose's offer.

"Who is 'us'? Oh! I'm sorry are you talking about Fairy Tail?" Jose inquired in a mocking tone. He smiled sinisterly, showing off his pearly white teeth. "It was a means to an end, and that's all."

Lucy continued to stare at Jose determinedly. "What?"

"You see, we were working on our main objective of acquiring a certain someone." The Phantom master explained. "They happened to be a member of Fairy Tail so if we have to destroy the Guild to get a hold of them, so be it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well my, my you're such a naïve young lady," Jose remarked, "not at all what I would expect from a debutante."

Lucy lightly gasped while her eyes widened considerably.

"I'm talking about you of course." He continued. "Lady Lucy, the daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family."

The Celestial wizard regained her composure and looked back at the Phantom Lord Guild master, but not with the same fire in her eyes as before. "But…how did you find out about that?"

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow Guild members the truth." Jose admitted. "And I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon would stoop to such dangerous work as wizard-ing for such a low-class Guild. Do you?"

"I've…been kidnapped?" She implied.

"No my dear, I promise it's not like that." He replied. "We're not looking for ransom money; we're just doing our job. We were hired by your father to bring you home to him."

In response, Lucy gasped in shock as her face paled a bit. "No," she quivered, her head hanging low. After a moment, she found her voice, and said to no one in particular, "I don't understand. Why would he want me back?"

"Why do you seem so confused? Any father would go looking for the daughter who ran away from home." Jose replied.

The blonde mage's eyes were closed as she clenched her teeth together, trying to keep herself from crying. "No…not him. Honestly I'm shocked he even noticed I was gone." She then snapped her head back up to Jose, her eyes burning with fury. "I'm not ever going back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Oh dear, I should've know you would be problematic." The master of Phantom Lord commented, his creepy smile never wavering.

"Well then, you might as well let me go." Lucy stated.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." He responded.

"Please, I need to go to the bathroom." She said, a sweat drop falling from her brows.

"Give me a break. You don't think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book, do you?" Jose muttered.

To make it seem real, Lucy began to squirm around. "No, please." She begged. "I'm dying here."

Jose grinned. "Fine then," He then brought forth a bucket out of thin air and laid it in front of her. "Go ahead."

"A bucket!" the Celestial wizard cried incredulously.

Jose chuckled in amusement. "I'm ready for any trick you may throw my way."

Lucy sighed, and then stood up and wiggled behind the bucket. "Guess it'll have to do." She conceded.

"You're gonna do it!?" Jose shouted, dumbfounded. His left eye began to twitch as he ground his teeth together in disgust. "Well…I have never met such a vulgar young lady!" He turned away. "I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman."

Lucy smirked in victory. She then kicked Jose right between the legs with as much force as she could unleash. As a result, Jose cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, his legs clenched together as he writhed in agony.

"You know," Lucy retorted, "there's a reason old tricks are still around, because they work!"

Lucy then got up, glanced back and winked. "Bye! Take care, 'kay?"

Lucy bolted for the nearest exit, which happened to be a large opening that led outside. However, she quickly stopped when she saw the opening was actually a window that appeared to be over ten stories off the ground. She let out a collective gasp of fear, the cool wind blowing against her body.

Jose grunted as he steadily stood back up, though he was still clutching his groin area. "Oops! I forgot to mention…this cell is several stories high." With pained effort, Jose slowly walked toward her. "I must admit, you got a number on me, young lady."

Lucy glanced down at the ground far below. She shut her eyes as painful memories of her father returned to her.

"But you're not gonna get away with it." Jose continued, an uncanny smile reappearing on his black lips. "You will be punished. I'll show you just how terrifying Phantom Lord can be."

Lucy's face turned into rock-hard determination. With a deep inhale, Lucy did the unthinkable. She let herself fall backwards and fall over the edge. Jose, as a result, gasped from absolute shock.

As the blonde mage plummeted to her doom, she thought, _'I heard him in the distance. I know he's here.'_

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, letting go of all the air in her lungs.

Suddenly, Natsu came running across the rocky terrain at full speed, his face set in determination.

"LUCY!"

With a huge amount of strength, Natsu crouched low and leaped into the air. Miraculously, Natsu caught the blonde haired mage in his arms. The momentum from his jump sent him and Lucy crashing into an old brick wall; however, Natsu made sure to take the full impact.

"Whoa," Happy breathed, "Natsu caught her!"

"Mmm," Batman grunted, running up behind Happy.

When the dust cleared, Lucy was lying on top of Natsu; her big breasts were actually pressed up against his face. Batman raised an eyebrow from this scene, not really sure what to make of it.

"Made it just in time," He mumbled through her chest.

"Yeah," she said weakly, "thank you. I knew you'd save me."

A moment later, Natsu untied the rope from Lucy's wrists. "There you go. Are you okay?" He asked; feeling very concerned for his partner.

"Yes," Batman said. "You did just fall several stories."

Lucy nodded, but with a downcast expression on her face. "I think so."

Batman looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right with Lucy. She seemed so desolate, and he doubted it was because she had fallen from such a height. Something had happened while she was in Phantom's clutches.

"That's good news." Happy replied. "Okay, we better head back to the Guild."

"What? That's their headquarters! Let's get 'em!" Natsu protested.

"We can't!" the blue cat disputed. "Erza told us to retreat!"

"Because she's a wimp! I'll face those guys myself if I have to."

"Natsu," Batman said sternly, "This isn't the time to be reckless. We need to leave now. You saw what happened to Makarov."

"Exactly! That's why I wanna get revenge!" The Dragon Slayer declared.

"But you're not strong enough to fight them all on your own!" Happy argued.

"Who said I was going alone? We have Batman here to help out." Natsu pointed out.

"No, Natsu!" the Dark Knight stated now giving him a bat glare. "We need to get back to the Guild Hall now before anyone else gets hurt."

"Oh come on!" the fire mage protested.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whimpered weakly, clutching the end of her blue skirt. "I'm so sorry."

Batman, Natsu, and Happy quickly ceased their quarreling and turned to Lucy in confusion. Their eyes widened a bit when they noticed that she was beginning to cry.

"All of this…is my fault. But I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you guys." She choked out through the tears, turning to face them.

The trio looked at her in worry. "What's wrong? You're crying. Why are you upset?" Natsu asked.

"You can tell us." Happy said softly.

Lucy didn't respond as she continued to cry.

"You're one of us. You don't have to leave." Natsu added.

"Come on, let's get back to the Guild." Batman said.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah okay, I guess we should." He conceded. He turned to her. "Okay Lucy, time to get up."

"Don't be so rough with her. Remember, girls are delicate." Happy chided.

"Okay, I'll carry you on my back. Is that cool?" Natsu asked the blonde girl.

Lucy only cried in response.

"Ahh," Happy moaned, "look what you did. You made the poor girl cry again."

"I was trying to help." Natsu replied as he placed Lucy on his back, crossing her legs over his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, her teary face buried into Natsu's shoulder.

"I think she would've cried anyway, Happy." Batman noted.

The Caped Crusader, Dragon Slayer, and flying cat sauntered down the trail they'd come from, leaving the Phantom Lord headquarters in their wake.

* * *

In the gloomy cell, Master Jose had fallen to his knees, holding his crotch in agony. He began to hiss in anger until suddenly his form was shrouded by menacing purplish-black magic energy.

"SHE MADE ME ANGRY! HER FATE IS SEALED!" Jose bellowed furiously, his dark magic erupting around him.

* * *

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

 _ **Back at the Fairy Tail Guild**_

Inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the majority of the Guild was sitting at various benches and nursing the injuries sustained in the battle against Phantom Lord. The morale amongst most of the group was low, and for good reasons. Master Makarov had been defeated, stripped of his magic and was very sick. In addition to making things worse, they'd had to retreat from their fight with Phantom. As everyone crowded around a table in hopes of hacking up a plan for a counterattack, The Justice League, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Elfman and Lucy were by a wall. The latter was sitting on a barrel in dismay. The whole group had looks of thought plastered on their faces. Once Batman, Natsu, and Happy had arrived back at the Guild, with a quick punch from Erza for Natsu and surprisingly a gentle lecture for Batman, they had been informed that Makarov was taken to a medical expert named Porlyusica who both Clark and Bruce didn't know but Erza did along with a few others. When Clark asked what Porlyusica was like, Erza just said she was someone you could count on in healing others. After that they all saw how everyone else was doing before they sat where they were and Lucy told them how she was captured and why Phantom Lord had kidnapped her in the first place.

It turned out that Lucy was part of a very wealthy family: the Heartfilias. However, her father, who was her only living parent and relative, seemed to care little for her and she ran away because of it. But now, her dad had apparently hired Phantom Lord to bring her back to him. What Lucy and the others couldn't figure out was why. If he didn't care for her at all, much to what she told them, then why send Mages after her?

Superman, who was leaning against the wall not far from Lucy, looked at her with concern. Since they'd rescued her from Phantom's clutches, she had been blaming herself for everything that had happened. Deciding to break the ice, he looked over to her and reassured her, "Don't worry. They will answer for their crimes." He was referring to Makarov. "Seriously, Makarov's tough for his age. He has to be, considering that this guild is what he puts up with every day of his life."

That did little to help Lucy as her head sunk lower, as she mumbled, "I know. But I'm not worried about that." She paused, appearing to be on the verge of crying again. "It's just… this is all my fault. Levy and Shadow Gear getting hurt, the guild being damaged, your teammates almost got killed by the Element 4…"

"Whoa whoa back it up." Firestorm suddenly spoke up said as he made a letter "T" with his hands signifying a time out. "First of all that guy weirdo did not come close to killing us, we actually had him on the ropes before he decided to play dirty. Just because he crushed us with some boulders and then buried us alive does not mean he came close to killing us. The idiot didn't even check to see if he finished the job. We all survived just fine so don't blame yourself for that or any of the other stuff that's happened."

"But this all happened because they were after me." Lucy said dejectedly.

"You can't think this is all about you." Superman said getting her to look at him. "From what we know Phantom Lord has always been on edge with Fairy Tail, so this whole mission about taking you back home is nothing but an excuse for them to attack us like they've probably always wanted too."

"Besides being targeted by powerful people is just one of the downsides of being rich," Elfman stated. He then smirked proudly. "At least you're protected by a real man like me."

Gray glowered back at him. "Hey! Would you give it a rest already!?"

"Really not helping man." Flash pointed out.

"I gotta say I was pretty shocked when I heard the news. I mean about Lucy's background," Happy confessed, standing in front of her, a little kitten looking up to a giant. "Why'd you hide the truth from us, Lucy?"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." She replied, looking to Happy and the others as she explained. "I mean, there's no way to bring up that I'm a runaway in casual conversation. I've been gone for nearly a year and my father hasn't cared." But then she became angered, as she remembered her father, as she seethed, digging her fingernails into her arms, almost like she was trying to draw out blood. "And now, all of a sudden, he wants to force me to come home? He's done all those horrible things just to bring me back. I hate his guts! I HATE HIM!"

Superman, along with the rest of the group, looked at the blonde mage with sympathy. The Man of Steel felt bad for Lucy that she had such a childhood, let alone have such a father like that. No father should ever do that to their children. It was moments like this that made him happy that he had parents like his. But he had to wonder, as he looked all around the Guild, and even at Natsu and the others, and a question popped up in his head: did all the Fairy Tail Mages have such a rough past before joining the Guild? Though the Justice League has only been a part of the Guild and this world for little more than what felt like a month now, Superman was beginning to think so.

"Still, if I hadn't run away in the first place, none of this would have ever happened." Lucy said dejectedly.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous," Elfman argued. "Your dad's the one to blame."

"Idiot!" Gray yelled smacking him in the back.

"Uh…" the brute stuttered as he quickly corrected himself. "I mean that it's Phantom's fault!"

"No," Lucy said, as she stood up, looking rather determined, "I'm the one who brought trouble to the Guild because of my own selfish choices." She then got up shaking nervously "I'm so very sorry. I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully this will all be over."

"No!" Happy cried out, as he flew up, and hugged her, begging her not to leave, "You can't leave! You're a part of Team Natsu! Our family! Don't abandon us!"

"Happy…" Lucy whispered to the little cat.

"And I seriously doubt that if you go home, things will die down between Fairy Tail and Phantom Guild." Wonder Woman countered softly, as she looked to the others. "From my experiences, a group like Phantom Lord won't give up just like that, just because the job's over." She then crossed her arms, "That and Happy told me what you did to this Jose and from what I've heard, he is hardly the forgiving type."

"Wonder Woman's right Lucy," Natsu added, smiling brightly. "Besides, I can't see ya playing the part of the pretty princess lying around in your mansion."

Lucy stared at the Dragon Slayer, her breath trapped in her throat, as she looked to everyone who stood by Natsu. "Laughing with us in this filthy Guild Hall, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, that's who you really are." Natsu proclaimed.

"And from what I hear, you whine about when they make a mess at your place, or when a job goes south," Green Arrow added, as he pointed out which made Black Canary elbow him in the stomach.

The Celestial wizard turned away, taking in everything Natsu was saying, as he went on. "You said you wanted to stay with us. Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? C'mon, who are you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running cause you belong here with us."

Lucy looked back up at Natsu, her lower lip pouting out and a few tears trailing down her face. There was no question about it, she was definitely gonna cry again. Superman looked from her to Natsu and nodded, commending him on what she needed to hear. Gray, however, was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly… whilst Elfman shivered in fear.

Superman turned to look at him, and asked, "You okay?"

Gray took notice of it, and grumbled, "Ah c'mon, don't cry. It's just not like you."

"Please!" begged Elfman. "Real men are weak against womanly tears!"

Everyone else chuckled at this, their spirits having been lifted a bit.

* * *

Orion, the son of Darkseid looked around the place to see any of the injured that needed attending to with his Mother Box. At the moment, he spotted Cana and Mirajane by the bar. Apparently he had learned that they were trying to get a hold of any of their S-Class Mages. The League had learned of one named Gildarts who was apparently the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. He was said to be a Mage who's very touch could shatter an entire city. However, he was off on a long quest and was currently unavailable at the moment. The other one Mystogan, a really mysterious wizard, was their only other option. Orion took notice that Cana was using her set of Magic Playing Cards up in front of her, trying to at least establish a connection with Mystogan. So far, she seemed frustrated.

"No luck in finding one of those S-Class mages yet huh?" Orion asked, breaking the ice, and startling Cana in the process.

"Oh, it's Orion right?" she breathed out and then returned to normal again. She looked at the cards and huffed, "No, I haven't gotten a read on where he is. Quite frankly I'm starting to think that he doesn't want to be found about as much as not wanting people to see his face."

Orion patted her shoulder, causing her to look at him, "You seem to be doing your best, miss. We just have to do what we can in case those cowards decide to attack us again."

"If Lucy's their real target, then they're bound to attack." Cana said and amazingly to Orion, she sounded worried as she continued. "And I would bet on it being sooner than later. Right now, we just got too many wounded to put up much of a fight." Her face hung low, as her bangs hid her face, as she pointed out, "On top of that, Master Makarov is seriously wounded, and we can't get the S-Class Mages here in time to back us up."

Orion sat down next to her, never taking his hands off her shoulder. He then brushed her bang back to get a good look at her worried face, and then helped turn her to his direction. "It's going to be alright. We'll take down Phantom Lord if it comes to that and Master Makarov will be alright."

"But what if it isn't going to be okay?" Cana asked, sounding more worried than her usual hard drinking self.

Seeing this side of her actually surprised Orion, from what he had seen from Cana, she was a pretty confident and independent woman. But Orion remained steadfast, as he a gave a small smile, "Well, that's the one thing about thinking positive: you never lose hope that things will get better. Plus with me things always work out somehow so the only question now is how?"

Cana smiled at this, feeling a bit better.

"What do you mean you can't come to help?" Mirajane suddenly shouted, causing the two to look to a rather distressed Mirajane. The two then looked up and stared into a lacrima ball sitting on a golden four-legged stand. "You're the only one left we can turn to. Please, you have to help us Laxus!"

On the Lacrima in full display was the image of a blonde man with spiky hair and a lightning scar on his face. He was Laxus, grandson of Makarov and one of the most powerful S-Class Mages in Fairy Tail. And so far, his expression portrayed annoyance rather than concern for the situation they were facing.

"We could really use you right now," Mirajane pleaded. "Fairy Tail's in grave danger."

"Man! Makarov is freaking pathetic!" Laxus laughed loudly. He then ceased his laughing and sneered. "I don't see how this is remotely my problem. You're big girls, so deal with it yourselves!"

Cana's eyes flared with anger, as she walked over, and shouted incredulously at Laxus, "So you're not gonna help us!? You bastard!"

"Of course not!" Laxus replied. "Why would I? That senile old man's the one who started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his messes?"

Mira furrowed her brows angrily, but she kept her emotions under check. "Please Laxus," she pleaded again, "Phantom Lord is trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Who? Do I even know her?" Laxus impatiently asked, but then it all clicked in as he smirked. "Oh wait… you mean that new blonde girl? I tell yah what; if you can talk her into being my woman I'll do whatever she wants."

"You are such a pig!" Cana yelled in disgust. "I can't believe someone like you is an S-Class Wizard!"

Laxus scowled. "Being an S-Class is all about power! But then again, I don't expect you to know that since you've failed to become one 4 times." He said which earned a frustrated and even saddened look from Cana but he smirked. "I especially recall that time when I beat your sorry ass and became S-Class."

Cana's body shook as memories resurfaced about why she had tried out for the S-Class exams. She had always tried to become an S-Class wizard so that she could finally gain the courage to tell Gildarts that she was his daughter but she failed time and time again. She shook herself to steer her emotions in check before she glared at Laxus bitterly.

"You're a real asshole, you know that!?" Cana shouted angrily while fighting back some tears that were threatening to form in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to talk that way to a guy you're begging to help yah? Do me a favor, if that geezer manages to pull through this, tell him he's over the hill and he should hand the Guild over to me!" the S-Class mage broke out into another fit of laughter.

Suddenly, the Lacrima was grabbed Orion who looked absolutely livid, "Coward!" The New God roared at the Lacrima, even stunning both girls, as he ranted at Laxus, who didn't seem fazed by this new guy, although he did seem curious. "People here are injured! Your guild… your home and family are being attacked and abused! And you're telling us it's not worth even a single iota of your time to help? YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

Laxus blinked, and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Orion! Dog of War!" Orion snarled, as he threatened. "And let me just say, that if I ever come face-to-face with you at all… I'LL BREAK YOUR JAW!" and with that, he shattered the Lacrima into tiny pieces with his hands doing the job. Once the rage was gone, Orion blinked at what he had just done, and then sheepishly looked to the two, "Um…my apologies."

Cana wrote it off, as she smirked to him, "Ah don't worry. I was just surprised to hear you say you'd deck him across the face just like that." But then they noticed Mirajane as she was quiet for the whole moment; her fists clenched and tears racing down her face.

Cana looked in shock at her, as she whispered, "Mirajane?"

"I don't understand." Mirajane whimpered, as she didn't face them yet. "How can someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?" She then turned around with determination on her face. "I can't just sit here and watch. I must join the others and fight!"

"Wait!" Cana disputed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm only useless being here at the Guild Hall." Mira retorted. "I wanna help!"

The card mage laid a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand but you'll only get in the way as you are now…even if you were once an S-Class wizard."

Mirajane glanced at Cana with tears streaming down her beautiful face. She knew that Cana was right, which only made her feel worse. But then Orion lightly patted her on the head with his hand,"It will be alright."

But Mirajane swiped at his hands, almost throwing a hissy fit, as she shot out, "I'm not a little kid, Orion. So don't treat me like one."

"Okay, then stop acting like one," Orion stated sternly, "Rushing in head first without a plan is only going to get you killed." He then pointed out, "And besides…didn't you say you retired from field work?"

Mirajane suddenly had a darkened aura around her, as she felt down in the dumps, as she grumbled, "You're right. I'm probably just a rusty old fool poking her enemies with a stick at this point."

"I wouldn't exactly go that far." Orion said reassuringly "If you were really an S-Class wizard then I think you just need to re-train your abilities to get yourself back to full strength."

Before Mirajane could reply, the ground began to shake violently without warning. Parts of the roof and wall chipped off of the Guild Hall and fell to the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gray asked.

Orion was beginning to think that it was just an earthquake until Alzack rushed through the main doors, trepidation on his face. "EVERYONE! OUTSIDE!"

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

All of Fairy Tail and the Justice League, minus the injured, rushed outside to see what was causing such a ruckus. However, they were immediately petrified in shock when they spotted the source of the shaking. Even Superman and Batman were a bit surprised to see what it was. In the ocean, behind the Fairy Tail Guild building, was the Phantom Lord Headquarters. It was sitting on a big chunk of rock, but sprouting out from the rock were eight giant bronze colored legs. It looked like a giant spider to them all. The earth trembled under each step that the giant building on legs took as it approached the shoreline in front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"A giant walking building…now I've seen everything," Flash wondered aloud.

"What is that?!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"It's a Guild Hall with ginormous legs!" Happy said.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke stammered.

Superman quickly recognized the building as Phantom's Headquarters, as he pointed out, "It is! It's the same building where we got Lucy out of. Only it looks like they've weaponized it!"

Everyone's eyes were bulging out whilst their jaws hung low, their bodies frozen on the spot. Even Erza was shaking in fear. "I didn't anticipate this. I didn't think they would go to such extreme lengths to attack us!"

"Even Ripley's wouldn't believe this," Shazam noted. But then he looked away, as he thought for a silly moment, "Though I think Jose might have been pushed to go at this…after what Lucy did to him."

"I seriously doubt it was because of that," Erza pointed out.

Shazam turned to her to counter on that… only to blush at what he was looking at. There, next to him, he saw Erza, standing in nothing but a towel and her hair wet. The towel was being held tightly halve way down breasts and ended less than halve way down her thighs which provided cover for her groin area but left little to the imagination. Green Lantern was the first one to point out, "Wait! Why the hell are you in a towel?! And why are you wet?!"

"I was taking a shower for a while after you all came back." Erza explained without any sign of embarrassment.

Superman sweat dropped at this as he asked "And you're okay with people looking at you like this?"

"Nudity doesn't really faze me, Superman," Erza calmly stated.

Superman said nothing as he just stared at her in the eyes with disbelief. Suddenly his mind flashed to all the armors he's seen her wear in battle. _'With the way she looks in her armors I'm beginning to question if they don't all leave a lot exposed to the public eye.'_

Finally, the Phantom Headquarters took one more giant step before it came to a halt. The building remained motionless for a short moment until a hatchway at the front lowered, allowing a long metal barrel to steadily extend out from the hatch. Suddenly, dark blue energy became to swirl and coalesce around the end of the cannon's barrel, growing more intense by the second. Superman gasped. He could definitely tell from the way the weapon was powering up and from the size alone, that the blast from that cannon would not only destroy the Guild Hall but a large portion of Magnolia as well.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Erza shouted to all the members urging them to flee from the blast that was about to be fired. However she knew it was already too late for them to escape.

As the cannon continued powering up its shot Erza suddenly ran towards it with her towel falling off but nobody paid any attention to that.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted.

"Don't be stupid what're you planning to do!?" Macao questioned.

Erza said nothing as she continued to run forward as her body was enveloped in a bright light as she re-quipped.

"She re-quipped!" Cana said in recognition.

"But what does she intend to do?" Loke questioned.

The flash of light disappeared as Erza was revealed in her new armor. The armor consisted of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders were sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows were two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate was two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs were covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bore a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes were attached just below the knee of the greaves. She wore a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.

"I'm going to protect the guild and my friends!" Erza said with determination.

"What armor is that?!" Batman demanded as he didn't know what this one was.

"That's her Adamantine Armor." Happy answered. "It's her strongest armor for defense."

"Defense?" Batman said to himself for a moment before it clicked in and his eyes widened. "She can't be thinking of blocking an attack of that magnitude!"

"There's no way her armor will be able to withstand a blast like that." Alzack said with clear doubt.

"Your just risking your life, this is ridiculous!" Wakaba said in protest at what she was attempting to do.

Suddenly, the familiar figure of Doctor Fate suddenly appeared in front of Erza near the edge of the cliff where he was preparing one of his spells.  
 _  
_"Doctor Fate!" Erza cried in worry. "What are you doing?!"

Are you crazy?!" Cana shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao yelled. "You can't stop that thing!"

Fate ignored them as he rushed toward the cliff. A giant ankh of sorts appeared behind as conjured up a defense against the incoming blast.

* * *

"YOU WILL NOT PASS!" The Avatar of Nabu challenged to the astonishment of everyone.

"Are you crazy!? You'll be killed!" Erza said while running to him to force him out of the way.

Doctor Fate however turned to her and pushed her back. "Trust me child, I'm more than aware of what I'm doing. Just stay back and have faith in me."

Before she could answer the Jupiter Cannon finished charging and then fired a gigantic blast of concentrated magic now on a collision course with the guild and town.

Reacting quickly Doctor Fate used his telekinesis to push Erza far back until she was right in front of the other guild members. He then turned to the approaching blast and then quickly created a gold barrier that covered the entire Guild hall as well as the surrounding areas.

One second later the blast from Jupiters Cannon collided with the barrier creating a shockwave that blew Fate back a bit. The force of the blast larger than his barrier but despite that it was still holding strong as the force field began to drain the blast and absorb it inside.

Doctor Fate maintained a concentrated expression as he felt his barrier fill up with magical power. Eventually the blast from Jupiter's Cannon vanished into the barrier as it was completely absorbed inside them like an aquarium filling with water.

When it was done the other members were in disbelief at what they saw.

"H… he… he actually did it… he blocked the Jupiter Cannon!" Gray said in astonishment.

"Incredible." Macao said with other words coming to mind.

"Now that goes to show how manly the members of the Justice League really are." Elfman stated.

"And he blocked it without any difficulty." Erza said in amazement as she requipped into her heart kreuz armor since she wasn't going to need her adamantine armor anymore.

"Kent Nelson is considered to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in our world," Zatanna stated, surprising the Fairy Tail wizards.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Natsu said energetically.

Hearing their responses Doctor Fate turned his head to them, "I am not finished yet." He said before turning to back to Phantoms headquarters. "ORDER WILL BE ENFORCED!" he raised his hands back up as they then glowed and suddenly fired a miniature version of the power he absorbed.

What happened next stunned everyone as in a show of marksmanship the blast he fired went right inside Jupiters barrel where a flash of light emitted from the inside before a massive explosion followed. The entire floor it was connected to was blown to rubble as the Jupiter Cannon fell from its structure and into the sea bellow where it sank.

No one said anything as they couldn't believe what just happened.

"FATE HAS NOT SPARED YOU!" Fate shouted to the moving island.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Mobile Guild**_

 _ **Control Room**_

All the masked and cloaked members of Phantom backed away in fear but it wasn't Doctor Fate they were backing away from. It was their master Jose who was now emitting a tremendous amount of magic so strong the entire room was covered in its dark glow. No one spoke as their guild master Jose's power shook the whole room in a violent tremor.

Jose who had his head down for a while now finally raised it to reveal his eyes had turned black with anger and fury at clearly having had his assault ruined easily.

"Come inside if you dare Fairy Tail brats, because when we meet face to face I'm going to give you all a punishment worse than death."

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah, this chapter was a long one which was why this story took so long to update. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter since several heroes got the chance to shine as the Justice League founders won't hog the spotlight all the time. Regarding Orion and Laxus' interaction, this won't be the last time these two butt heads, especially when we get to the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Speaking of story arcs, I'm looking for ideas for some original arcs that I plan to do later on, so feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions. Until next time, fellow readers.**_


	6. The Heroes of Fairy Tail

_**Phantom's Headquarters: Control Room**_

"Status report! Tell me what's going on damn it!" Jose roared angrily.

"The Jupiter cannon isn't responding sir… it… it's too damaged to fire again." One of the men replied.

"I knew he was powerful, but to think that he was capable of this?!" Jose exclaimed, glaring at the flying form of the Lord of Order who had just overcome a blast from one of the most powerful weapons in the magical world.

"Sir, I have more bad news. It appears that Totamaru of the Element Four was also caught in the blast. He's highly injured and is currently being escorted to the medical ward." Another stated.

"Great… just great…" Jose sighed out, slumping back into his chair as he did so.

* * *

 _ **Outside Fairy Tail's Guildhall**_

In an instant Doctor Fate had taken out the Jupiter Cannon and declared his ultimatum on Jose. The Lord of Order remained where he was having dissipated his force field. The others walked up to him.

"That was so cool Doctor Fate!" Natsu shouted. "You stopped the cannon and took it out in one shot?!"

"I'll say, I thought you were going to be blown to pieces but you stopped it and the cannon was the one to get blown to pieces instead." Gray shouted.

"Yes well it was a simple matter of finding the right spell." Doctor Fate remarked.

"I didn't know you were a good shot?" Lucy questioned after seeing the accurate shot.

"My target had a rather large opening." Fate replied.

"That was…" Erza trailed off, still recovering from her shock, "…quite a spell." She then looked away, as she shyly replied, "And thank you… for stepping in like that."

Under his helmet, Kent Nelson allowed himself a small smile, as he replied, "It was no issue, child. I wasn't about to let you risk your life."

"Yeah…" Happy said, and then shouted, "But why didn't you guys tell us you had something like this?!"

Flash smiled. "It's not something that just comes up in a conversation."

"Well you've eliminated the Jupiter Cannon so now we should be alright for now." Lucy said in certainty.

"So now the question is what will be our next move?" Superman spoke up as the Fairy Tail members got a stumbled expression except for Erza.

Suddenly, before anyone else could comment, the voice of Jose echoed out from a PA system at Phantom Headquarters.

" _That was quite an impressive display of power, Mage,_ " Jose praised. " _I'll admit I'm somewhat impressed but despite that you still don't have Makarov on your side and none of you are a match for me._ "

The Lord of Order glowered. He floated a little off the ground and pointed his finger at the part of the headquarters where he thought Jose was speaking from. "I AM NABU, LORD OF ORDER AND YOU _WILL_ COWER BEFORE MY POWER!"

" _Your words mean nothing, you may have destroyed my Jupiter Cannon but you will not be so lucky with what I have planned next. So I will give you this ultimatum Fairy Tail, surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately or I'll have no choice but to kill you all._ "

 _'Is this guy really that dense?'_ Shazam pondered. _'I mean, Fate just deflected his attack back, destroyed the cannon with that said shot, and he still thinks we don't have a chance against him? Talk about being full of himself.'_

"That's not gonna happen!" A male voice yelled out causing the others to turn and see who had spoken up.

He was a young Caucasian man of average height with long black hair that covered the right part of his face. His eyes were black as well, and the right one was always obscured by his hair. A man from the western country, the man's attire mirrored that of fictional cowboys, minus the signature hat. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wore simple shoes, or boots. He had a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually kept one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. His name was Alzack Connell, a Mage from the West who specialized in Gun Magic, much like his partner, and secret crush, Bisca.

"Like any Guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" A feminine voice added.

She was a young Caucasian woman with long, straight green hair that reached down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She had brownish purple eyes, large breasts and was always seen wearing red lipstick. Her attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat that was always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges. Her name is Bisca Mulan, a Westerner specializing in Sniper-Rifle Gun Magic.

"You hear that!?" Macao shouted. "Lucy's staying put!"

The other Fairy Tail mages spectating in the back agreed and began to rally.

" _I won't ask again!_ " Jose said, his voice seething with rage.

Lucy stood still, her head hung low in a crestfallen matter. Everything that was happening was her fault. Even though she felt some confidence in her friends she was still feeling the guilt that everything was because her father wanted her back home for some reason. "Maybe I should just go with them? Give myself up to prevent them from going through any more trouble." She whimpered. She was about to step forward, preparing to hand herself over like that.

But that was stopped, as Superman shouted out, "That's enough! We won't hand an innocent girl over to common criminals such as yourselves."

Everyone blinked when Superman shouted that out, even Jose was fuming at this in the control room, as he shouted, " _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, FAIRY TAIL SCUM?!_ "

"You deaf, pal? He said that there's no way were handing her over to a bunch of morons like you," Green Lantern repeated for emphasis.

The other Guild members yelled in agreement. Lucy's head perked up in shock.

"You can stop asking now cause we're not gonna give you any other answer!" Natsu shouted in fury. "We're taking every one of you jerks down!"

"If you think we'll just hand her over like that, then you're in for a serious butt kicking!" Shazam yelled.

All the Fairy Tail mages and Justice League heroes began to roar in agreement. Their answer was final. They would never hand over Lucy, and they certainly weren't going out without a fight. Meanwhile, Lucy sobbed and placed a hand over her mouth. Her heart was touched by her Guild sticking up for her, willing to give up their lives for her.

" _IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING WORSE THAN JUPITER_!" Jose bellowed through the speakers. " _WHEN I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU, NOT EVEN RUBBLE OR YOUR SHREDDED REMAINS WILL BE LEFT. CONSIDER YOURSELVES SENTENCED TO EXECUTION!"_

"No way!" Elfman gapped.

"What are we gonna do?" Cana asked.

"Are they gonna fire at us again with something else?" Loke stuttered.

"Seriously? They've got something worse than the cannon," Green Lantern asked. "What could be worse than that giant cannon?!"

Hal's words were soon taken out of his mouth, as he and the other Guild members of Fairy Tail took notice as Phantoms headquarters began to transform.

In the wreckage of the cannon room, smoke was hazing off the floors whilst piles of rubble laid scattered everywhere. Before anything could be done, however, they all took notice as the building shook violently. All of a sudden, Phantom's Headquarters began to break apart and reassemble. Without warning, the entire building began to shake violently. They stood in shock, as they saw the huge castle they were looking at break away and shifted into a new position.

"No way," Elfman breathed, "They're awakening the Giant."

"This is not good." Gray added uneasily.

Superman blinked and looked at the two confusingly. "Alright, let's pretend I have no idea what this Giant is."

"It's Phantom's ultimate weapon. They're transforming their headquarters into a giant warrior," Elfman responded.

The Man of Steel's eyes widened. He had to admit, that was a pretty impressive weapon. "So," Superman whispered. "That thing isn't just a mobile Guild? It can actually transform into a more bipedal form?" Nonetheless, he shook himself out of his musings and back to their current situation.

"Okay as cool as that sounds," Flash confessed, "We have to stop it before it hurts innocent people!"

"Who would do something like that?" Wakaba added. "They can't be that desperate to resort to that!"

The building turned to one of its sides, having it stand on the mechanical legs placed on that side, and then completely changing its layout, with several legs being detached from the body, a single, more massive pair remaining in the lower part, where the base stood; two more, large limbs sprouted on the top part, some mechanical parts appeared from the main body alongside several pipes, and a small, helmet-like head sprouted on the highest part. The result of such bizarre transformation was a gargantuan, humanoid mechanical being standing on two legs, possessing a pair of large arms, with its dark hands having just the thumbs and two more fingers, and bright "eyes" visible in the crack of its helmet. Smoke was produced profusely from the pipes on the upper part of its body, at its head's sides.

Without warning, hordes of black phantoms flew out from the building and swarmed toward Fairy Tail.

" _You're in quite a quandary, aren't ya Fairy Tail?_ " the master of Phantom Lord mocked. " _There are only two ways this situation can play out. My troops will tear you apart or you'll be destroyed by the might of the Guild of Phantom Lord! BEHOLD!_ "

"Or we can just beat you until you're black and blue in the face." Hawkman retorted.

Instead of replying the giant began to raise its hands as it seemed to touch the air and a light appeared where its fingers ended. It began to slowly move its hands, beginning to create a magic circle that was clearly going to be huge.

"That's the magic circle for Abyss Break!" Mirajane said in recognition. "That's one of the forbidden spells."

"Would you look at the sheer size of it! If that thing goes off then it could wipe out the entire city!"

"But if he does that then he'll wipe out his own men." Macao said in seeing the flying beings floating right in front of the developing magic circle.

"Yeah, surely he's just bluffing." Wakaba sheepishly argued.

"No, he's gonna do it." Cana remarked, which made Macao and Wakaba's jaws drop. "Those Phantom soldiers are creations of Jose's Shade Magic. They're not human so it won't matter if they're destroyed."

Green Lantern levitated to Cana in intrigue. "Wait! So you're saying they're ghosts? We're actually fighting real ghosts?"

His question went ignored as Cana said, "We gotta do something!"

" _Kneel before me you brats_!" Jose interrupted over the PA system. " _Or you will fall victim to my wrath. Savor your last few moments because I will soon end your pathetic lives_!"

Erza glared at the giant stone warrior. A moment later, the ring of phantom soldiers all changed course and turned their targets to the Fairy Tail mages.

As the black ghost-like beings swarmed toward Fairy Tail, everyone reacted and began to fight back. Doctor Fate vaporized many soldiers with his spells. Macao used his purple fire magic to burn some of the phantom soldiers, Wakaba used his pipe to make multiple fists out of to try and knock them out, Cana used her cards as weapons where she threw them at her enemies while they were charged with magic, Alzack and Bisca were using their guns magic to shoot at any soldier that approached them while covering for the others, Erza changed into her Heavens Wheel Amor to use its multiple attacking range to her advantage as she brought out a dozen swords in the air and had them strike down a dozen soldiers, Superman used his heat vision to take down his enemies. Wonder Woman was slicing through the phantoms with her sword. Green Lantern was shooting energy beams out of his ring which vaporized a few. Pretty much everyone else minus Lucy and Mirajane were chipping into the fight.

For a while it seemed they were winning as most of the Phantom Soldiers were incinerated but then they reappeared as they simple seemed to regenerate themselves.

"Oh come on! These things can regenerate?!" Green Arrow said in annoyance as he shot a few trick arrows into the Phantom Soldiers.

"We'll never win if we keep fighting like this." Erza said while she slashed another soldier to smoke while flying closer to Superman.

"Then what can we do?!" Gray questioned while he fired three ice spears that pierced over three soldiers causing them to puff out before they regenerated.

Batman said nothing as he surveyed the battlefield. He watched the others fighting the Phantom Soldiers and managing to hold them back for now. He then turned to look at the giant who continued making the giant magic circle for whatever spell Mirajane had told him about which would destroy the entire town. He closed his eyes in thought trying to figure out what to do based on their available choices.

Makarov who was one of the few that could end this right now was still out of commission. Jose and the Element Four, along with Gajeel were most likely inside and were all at full strength. If they kept wasting time with these flying soldiers then they would eventually be worn down and then possibly overwhelmed by an all out attack from them.

Batman looked to see the founder members of the Justice League plus Erza, Natsu and Gray fighting fiercely. Suddenly a plan began to form in his mind on what their best course of action was.

"Listen up everyone. I have a plan," Batman shouted while throwing some explosive batarangs at a pair of Phantoms that tried to grab him.

Everyone turned to him at hearing him have a plan.

"We can't keep fighting this seemingly unending army forever so here's the plan. Phantom Lord's base is slowly conjuring up it's spell so we still have time to put a stop to it. It must be using a power source from somewhere inside, so a team of us will have to go inside and destroy it." Batman said while leaping over a Phantom Soldier who snuck up behind him before it got punched by one of his Shock Gloves.

Everyone blinked at the Dark Knight suddenly saying something like that, even Cana seemed to think it was impossible. "Take it down?" she asked credulously, and then smiled weakly as she stated, "Batman, I know you guys took down the cannon, but…"

Batman whipped around, a dead serious expression shown on his face causing Cana to flinch, as he stated, "We just lost Makarov, Shadow Gear's in the hospital recovering right now, and they tore down the Guild. What's to stop them from taking down Magnolia and everyone in it next?" his glare deepened, as he went on, "What we need to focus on now his taking them down and bringing them to justice for their crimes."

"Batman's right, we must come up with a plan to take down the Element Four, Gajeel Redfox and Master Jose. And we must keep Lucy safe. Mira, can you take Lucy to the safe house." Erza said, taking command as she requipped into her Black Wing Armour.

"What? No. I won't stay in the back while my guild mates fight for me. I'll fight with them!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked that Erza was going to send her off.

"Lucy, we're just trying to keep you safe." Gray said before the group was interrupted by the two mysterious mages.

"I must agree with Lucy." Wonder Woman said, standing behind the buxom blonde. "While you send her off, you'll put her at more risk as we can't guarantee her safety. The Justice League has made us targets of the Master for attacking him. The founding members are going to go in after him so that will keep most of his attention off the guild here."

"Also, more than likely he'll send someone after Lucy here to try get a form of leverage over us that will stop us from fighting at our best. By keeping Lucy here, we can at least see if someone is trying to go after her. Most likely his most trusted will come after her." Superman said, a stern look on his face and his arms folded over his chest, daring anyone to disagree with him. "When he does, we take him down." With those words, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter having already gathered in front of the Giant were heading straight towards the Guild Giant, intending on putting a stop to Phantom's assault.

"So, what are we going to do with the guild sitting out there?" Gray questioned the small group consisting of himself, Erza, Mira, Cana, Natsu, Elfman, Lucy and Loke.

"Does anyone hear that?" Natsu suddenly questioned as he turned to stare at the fortress of Phantom Lord... And his mouth promptly dropped open. Phantom's guild was slowly becoming a giant, standing on two legs while two large pairs of arms slowly emerged from the side of the building.

"Lucy, get inside! Now!" Lucy nodded, following Erza's orders as she ran to where Levy and her team were housed. "Mira, look after Lucy. Make sure she doesn't get out, knock her out if you have to." Mira gave a determined nod of her head before following after Lucy. "The rest of us, we're going to have to split up. I'll go after the two mages already. Find and defeat the Element Four before looking for Jose. Natsu, your job is to find and beat Gajeel! Got it?" Natsu gave a quick nod and gave Erza a large smirk before he ran towards the guild, Happy picking him up as they flew off.

"I'll go with you, Erza. Come on Elfman!" Gray shouted and soon they promptly jumped off the cliff. No doubt going to use Gray's Ice Magic to make a path.

"Can I trust you two to make sure Jose doesn't get pass us and get Lucy." Cana and Loke gave a nod before Erza flew off with the aid of her Black Wing Armour, a deep scowl on her face, ready to destroy any members of Phantom that got in her way.

* * *

"What on Earth just happened?" Superman questioned, looking around the hallway that had stopped shaking.

"You fairies have lost." A female member of Phantom said from her position on the ground. They really weren't prepared for these costumed individuals and so the battle against them lasted barely thirty seconds. "That was our guild's ultimate weapon forming. The Super Mage Giant Phantom Mark Two. You'll fall before its might. Especially when it casts Abyss Break. You'll all fall." With those words said, she promptly passed out with a smirk on her face that angered the heroes. By the sounds of things, this 'Abyss Break' sounded very bad. Especially if it fired off at the town.

"That doesn't sound good." Flash said, scowling at the defeated Phantom members. "We need to find this Master quickly, Supes." The Man of Steel gave a nod and the League began running through the many hallways of the guild, taking out members as they went.

"Hello, mages of Fairy Tail." A tall man wearing an orange shirt and green coat that billowed around him along with a green top hat on his head. His eyes were covered by a white cloth that was tightly wrapped around his eyes. "I am Aria of HMMMPH!" His sentence was cut off by the fist of Superman's that was rammed into his face, the fist of Wonder Woman's that planted itself into his gut, and a harsh kick from Batman into his chest cavity. Aria dropped like a stone as the forces behind the blows rattled his body and shot him across the room... And through three corridors.

"Holy crap! They really are strong!" Someone shouted and the heroes turned to the hole they had made to see Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy shouted. "They're like Erza!" The pink haired teen seemed to be scared of that name.

"You all aren't like Erza, are you?" Natsu asked in fear, sweat dripping down his body.

"Who are like me, Natsu?" A voice said which seemed to promise pain as the scarlet haired woman arrived, having Requiped into her Heart Kreuz armor again.

"The Justice League. Three of them just sent this guy here." Natsu proceeded to kick the unconscious Aria, "Through several walls with only a blow each!" Erza, blinked twice before staring at the Trinity through the destroyed wall. She was aware that the members of the League were quite powerful, but she sure wasn't expecting this. Just what exactly were they all capable of?

"Erza? Natsu?" Superman asked, walking over the debris closely followed by the other heroes. "What are you doing here?"

"Some of us came here to combat the Elemental Four and the guild's ace, Gajeel Redfox." Erza said, standing up straighter as they approached. "The rest of the guild stayed behind to protect the guild hall and Lucy." Superman gave a nod before looking at the man on the floor.

"Was he part of this Element Four?"

"Yes, Aria of the Great Sky. The strongest of the Element Four." Erza stated, impressed that they were able to take him down with only two punches. "He was the reason our Master is not in the fight. He stole his Magic Energy from him." Erza gave a harsh scowl at the downed man before brutally kicking him in the ribs. "I wished to be the one to take him out."

"Sorry, we were trying to find their Master and he appeared in front of us. Also, do any of you know how to stop something called Abyss Break. Apparently this building is casting it." Aquaman said, not fully understanding the danger of the spell.

"They are going to use a forbidden spell!" Erza shouted, whirling to the heroes in nothing but shock. "The size of this building, the seal would be very large. The amount of power in that seal could wipe away everything from here to Kardia Cathedral!"

"That's more than half the town!" Natsu shouted, clearly just as shocked as Erza.

"Then this situation is more serious than we thought." Batman growled out, anger evident in his speech. "This isn't just a simple quarrel between guilds anymore. If they're involving innocent people in this, then they're no different from terrorists."

"I will go outside and see if I can do anything to stop or slow down the seal. You find Jose. Hopefully defeating him will end this fight." J'onn said before he disappeared from sight.

"Erza!" A feminine voice shouted and everyone turned to look as Mira, Gray, and Elfman. "We've figured it out. The Abyss Break seal is powered by the Element Four. If we can beat them all then the seal won't fire."

"Mira is correct." Martian Manhunter said, as he reappeared amongst the small group. "I seen for myself the seal fading and the Giant losing power. Obviously this whole place was powered by the Element Four."

"We only fought three though." Natsu said, scratching his head in confusion. "Who took down the fourth?"

"I believe that was Doctor Fate when he destroyed the cannon. He must have been there to protect it and whatever was powering it must have exploded and took him out." Martian Manhunter said.

"Why are you here, Mira?" Erza said, staring at the former S- Class Mage with a questioning look on her face.

"When I seen that the Abyss Break was near completion, I knocked Lucy out and transformed into her. I hoped that it would get Phantom Lord to stop attacking the guild. Jose seen through it and captured me but Elfman saved me. He can now do a full body take over again." Mira said, pride evident on her features at the last part while Elfman looked embarrassed.

"Who's guarding Lucy?" Natsu asked.

 _"Attention Fairy Tail!"_ Jose cried through the speakers and the group of seven knew something bad had happened. _"We have succeeded in capturing Lucy Heartphilia! Our first objective has been complete."_ It was then they heard the screaming of Lucy over the broadcast that shocked and angered everyone, Natsu especially. **"** _I'm sure you all heard that. We have but a single remaining objective."_ Silence reigned over the inside of the guild as Jose took a pause. _"To slaughter the lot of you. Disgusting brats."_

"Natsu, Gray, where are you going?" Erza shouted and the heroes turned to see the pink and raven haired boys running down the corridor.

"We're going after Lucy! Natsu'll fight Gajeel and Happy and I'll get Lucy out of here. You all find and beat Jose's ass!" Gray shouted back before the two mages and cat rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You heard the man. Anyone know where their Master is? His butt is late for a beating." Green Lantern said, the tone of his voice was low and it promised much pain.

"I can sense his magical power from here." Mira answered the Lantern. "He seems to be waiting for us two floors above us."

"Then let's not keep the man waiting." Superman said as he flew upwards, plowing through the two floors above them as the rest of the League quickly followed suit.

"They sure are full of surprises." Mira said, staring in awe at where Superman once stood.

"Yes they are." Erza said and followed up after the Justice League.

* * *

"So, not only were we attacked by the Fairy Tail brats but also by your protectors." Jose said now clad in a military uniform, a faux smile on his lips as he stared at Titania and the Man of Steel in complete loathing. "I truly am honored."

"We didn't come for you." Erza growled out, her grip on her sword tightening. "We came here to protect Lucy."

"Well, we came here to stop you. The rest of my team is outside dealing with your ghosts or whatever they are called." Superman said with conviction in his voice.

"You're funny scum! You think you can stand on the power of a Wizard Saint!" Jose gloated. "Don't make me-" he wasn't able to finish as Superman flew at the Wizard Saint, slamming him with a high-speed haymaker, driving him back. Jose just laughed. "Oh? Such a fiery spirit you have!"

"You think this is all a game to you? I haven't even _begun_ to play!" Superman shot back.

"Don't get cocky, you fool." Jose snarled out. "Miracles only happen once. You won't get that chance again." Jose said as he raised his hand and a purple magic seal appeared in the air before several purple beams flew outwards and towards the two mages. Erza dodged to the left while Superman avoided them with little effort. He then charged forward at Jose, closely followed by Erza, as the latter began slashing at the guild Master with tremendous speed, forcing Jose to dodge her and move backwards from the furious assault. Although he didn't come out unscathed. While he may have been a Wizard Saint, he still was older than the two currently attacking them and thus they were faster than him, resulting in him getting gashes and purple bruises across his chest, arms and one across his face.

A sneer developed on his face as he constantly dodged the Titania's blades, wincing every now and then as one got past his guard and opened another shallow wound on his body. He had to admit that Titania Erza was a force to be reckoned with. His plan was to face her after taking a blast from the Jupiter cannon as he knew she wouldn't take her _Master_ being injured laying down. Jose knew she would come after him and his guild to avenge Makarov and so he prepared for her. He knew that she was a strong mage, but he was stronger. In a battle between the two, he would simply overwhelm her to the point of defeat. What he didn't account on was the blue clad and red caped man and his team of costumed allies appearing and destroying his plans. One of his comrades, the wizard in the golden helmet had easily overpowered the Jupiter Cannon while his other comrades had defeated his Shades with great ease. Ease that was born from fighting, even against overwhelming odds. Jose just couldn't understand why this group of powerful wizards such as themselves would side with such a weak guild. Phantom Lord was always the strongest guild. He had the strongest wizards, the strongest spells, the superior numbers and largest capital investment. So why were the fighting for such a weak guild!

Jose jumped back, putting some distance between the two as he raised his right hand and brought it across for a Dark Pulse. The Shade Magic responded as a barrage of explosions erupted ahead of Erza and Superman, stopping them from advancing as he seen Erza's form being thrown away from him due to the explosion's strength. The other was another story.

Two red beams shot straight through the flames, greatly surprising Jose who was just able to dodge and only having grazed his side as a result. But that only increased the sneer on his face as even without Erza, this man was still a problem. Jose knew he was fast for his age. If he wasn't, he would have gotten even worse wounds than he had. He had seen that the man was intending to knock him out the very second his guard was down and was only scoring shallow strikes due to Jose's reflexes that forced him away. But he knew this man was increasing his speed at a tremendous pace. The time gap between his attacks were becoming shorter as the battle drew on. He did not want to see this man when he was serious.

 _ **"Dead Wave!"**_ Jose shouted, his already extend right arm became clouded by several strands of his Shade Magic, all screaming their high pitched scream. Pulling his arm down and inwards, the Shades spun rapidly and Jose threw his arm out again, letting the purple beam travel forwards and towards the Man of Steel.

Superman was forced to brace himself as the wave of purple was forced to split and the destructive energy bypassed Superman with little to no injury, only succeeding in singeing his costume. He then countered with his heat vision. Jose didn't get the same pleasure as Superman. To avoid massive damage to his body, he called forward several of his Shades to block the attack in a swirling circle. However, he didn't take into account the explosion and immense heat that followed the attack which dispelled his shield and flung him seven meters across the hall they were fighting in. His feet digging into the ground and forming trenches in his efforts to stop himself.

"If this is the true might of your powers, then there is no way you would be able to defeat me. The Council bestowed upon me the rank of a Wizard Saint. You're both a century too early to even stand on my level!" Jose shouted, his body singed lightly from the explosion and a trail of blood leaking down from his forehead, forcing him to shut his left eye. "Like I told you when this battle begun. You and Erza Scarlet only had a miracle shot of defeating me. And you have both wasted it!" Erza scowled in annoyance as she gazed on the Wizard Saint. She knew Jose was right. They had they're opportunity when Superman struck at him but with how guarded Jose was now, it would be an uphill battle to defeat him. Sparing a quick glance at the Last Son, whose eyes narrowed at the Wizard Saint's words.

Superman shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." he replied...before he grinned. "But how about you let my friends decide that _?_ "

At that, the whirring of two Batarangs cut the air, as they struck Jose in the back, exploding and causing him to stumble forward. Snarling, Jose turned to see Batman, who had silently crept up on him from where Green Lantern had deposited him. Jose charged at Batman, who ducked under his punch, and threw a black sphere in his face, which burst into red powder – _mitsubishi_ , or ninja blinding-powder.

Jose howled as the powder clouded his vision...preventing him from seeing Batman dart to his side, shattering his left knee with a side kick. Jose swung wildly, but Batman was as evasive as a shadow; he unleashed a precision chop to the Wizard Saint's side, under his rib-cage, bruising his kidney, before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind Jose, finishing with a leopard-fist strike, dislocating his shoulder. With Jose distracted, Erza ran at him, slicing him across the chest creating a deep gash, while Batman darted away.

As Jose stumbled backwards, the Martian Manhunter rose up out of the ground in front of Jose, becoming solid. He snarled, and swung at him, but J'onn became intangible, letting the punch pass through him, as he placed his intangible hand into Jose's head...and then turned solid, but kept his hand semi-intangible. Jose screamed as he felt J'onn's hand in his head, but J'onn quickly phased his hand out...and made his _other_ hand ultra-dense, before _slamming_ it into Jose's chest making cough up blood.

Jose roared, and swung at J'onn, who phased himself away...as Flash ran at Phantom Lord's master, full speed, before leaping into a mid-air flip, to _slam_ into Jose, feet-first, right in Jose's _face_. Jose stumbled back, out of control, as he fell flat on his back.

As Jose struggled to his feet, a green force-field engulfed him, as Green Lantern lifted him up, and slammed him against the ground, and then spun him, before tossing him into the air, knocking him into a nearby wall.

Before Jose could recover, he was knocked senseless by Aquaman, who had struck him from behind. The Atlantean King slammed into him like a _torpedo_ , knocking him this way and that, before grabbing him and _booting_ him right into another room. Jose sailed into the air...and then a golden lasso looped around his arm, as Wonder Woman yanked him towards her, sending him flying with a punch. Jose hit the ground hard, trying to get up, but before he could recover, Captain Atom, grabbed him and tossed him across the room before blasting him with a radiation beam sending him through another wall.

Jose skidded to a stop as he hit the ground, and quickly got to his feet, as he readied another Dead Wave...but Red Tornado unleashed a twister, tossing him into the air...where Hawkgirl slammed him with her mace, knocking him back to the ground.

Jose roared in sheer fury, but Shazam silenced him with several lightning shocks and an arrow impaling him in the shoulder courtesy of Green Arrow. Orion followed up the attack with a flying haymaker, and Black Canary followed _that_ by unleashing her sonic scream at the wizard saint. Both hits knocked him back about thirty feet, but he didn't stay down; he only got _angrier_ , as he was engulfed in a purple aura, ready to unleash the full might of his magic power...

Superman instantly intercepted Jose, slamming him with a punch to his face, stopping him and sending him flying _fifty_ feet right through the ceiling into the sky. Jose quickly recovered, glaring at Superman, who glared back as the two landed on the roof of the guildhall. "You said that miracles could only happen once." he snapped. His eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm about to prove you wrong!" With that, he flew straight at Jose.

Jose unleashed his shades at Superman as he approached, but Superman easily evaded it, and _slammed_ him with a punch to the chest, using _two_ percent of his maximum strength. Jose was clearly shaken, but he still wasn't going down. Jose punched Superman in the face, driving him back a few feet...before Superman countered with an uppercut, knocking Jose a few feet into the air...but Jose landed on his feet.

Superman's eyes narrowed. He'd had _enough_. It was time to _end_ this. He flew at Jose, top speed, and tapped _five_ percent of his max power.

 _ **WHAM!**_

Superman's punch shook the air, even the _ground_ as it connected solidly with Jose's face, sending Jose _flying_ into the open air. But Superman wasn't finished; he flew after Jose, flying _ahead_ of him, intercepting his flight, before pulling his arms up, and unleashing a double axe-handle strike to Jose as he came near, sending him crashing towards the guildhall below.

The entire building _rippled_ as Jose hit it, the impact shaking the earth for several miles around.

Slowly, Superman touched down at the edge of the dam, as the others walked over, looking down at Jose; he was still alive...but it was unlikely that he'd be doing any more damage for now.

Flash whistled. "I don't care _what_ kinda magic you got...that _had_ to hurt!"

"You can say _that_ again!" Green Arrow agreed.

Erza smiled. "Quite the team you all have, here."

Superman nodded. "Yep."

"We get the job done." Green Lantern said.

"We'd better get down there," Superman continued, "In case Jose gets his second wind."

Superman and his friends quickly encircled the spot where Jose lay, dazed...before he slowly started to get back up. As he stood up, Jose glared at Superman with all the hatred in his heart. Superman met his gaze. " _Well_ , Jose?" he asked. "Had enough?"

Jose snarled...which turned into a groan, as he collapsed back to the ground, landing flat on his face.

"Guess so." Aquaman said.

Then the wall suddenly blew up. The heroes' attention was now on the battered and bruised form of one Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. His mane of black hair was even more messed up and singed in some parts. Parts of his body was covered in ice that refused to fall off and his metal dragon scales were cracked on his arms and chest. He was panting heavily as he stood up,wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Damn you!" Gajeel shouted,letting loose his Iron Dragon Roar and countless razor sharp pieces of metal billowed out of his mouth and towards the hole in the wall and whoever attacked him.

 _ **"Ice Make: Shield!"** _ The voice of Gray shouted as the hole was covered in an intricate shield of ice that stopped the attack but cracked as the shards slammed into the shield.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Natsu shouted, barreling through the opening in the shield Gray created, his fist on fire that then swiftly connected with Gajeel's jaw and flung him across the room.

 _ **"Star Burst Beam!"**_ A feminine voice shouted out and greatly surprised Erza and Superman as Lucy appeared in a flash of white light, pointing both her hands at Gajeel's struggling form as a pure white beam that sparkled sped across the room before impacting Gajeel in the stomach and throwing him up into the air. "Sagittarius!" She cried out and some of the heroes and Erza sweat dropped slightly upon seeing a guy in a horse costume appear from behind Gray. That disappeared though as he shot three consecutive arrows at Gajeel that sent him across the rest of the room, where he impacted against a wall.

"Nice one, Lucy! Now let's finish this!" Gray roared as he charged into the room, ready for his magic. _**"Ice Make: Lance!"**_ The icy blue spears erupted from his hands and charged at the barely conscious form of Black Steel.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ Natsu shouted, the large flames billowing out of his mouth and forming a spear head at the front of the ice which spun around it and even coated the ice without melting.

 _ **"Star Javelin!"**_ Lucy shouted, pulling her right arm backwards as a spear of pure white metal formed in her hand and was giving off wisps of all the colors of the rainbow. Then she threw the javelin straight down the middle of the spiral of ice and flame so it became the spear point of the three pronged attack and when Gajeel looked up, he only had the time to widen his eyes in shock before the attack met home with a large explosion of fire, rock and metal that was strewn about the room and also created a billowing dust cloud that covered half of the room.

It took several moments for the dust cloud to clear and the League stared at the damage that attack did. The wall behind the Dragon Slayer had simply ceased to exist as the explosion had ripped a ten meter wide hole in it and cracked the wall in a five meter radius around it. Metal pipes were sticking out of the wall at odd angles and also the floor that was also reduced to rubble. Then there was Gajeel himself. His hair was singed in places from the explosion of the three magic powers and his entire body had smoke rising off it. What was most interesting though was that he was didn't seem to be overly harmed from such an intense attack, but there were some gashes on his body that had to be taken into consideration. First was the gash on his forehead. While small, Batman knew from experience that head wounds always bleed the worst. Then there were the cuts across his arms and chest, while they weren't life threatening, they were still painful to bear. And then to add on top of those injuries, there was the various burns and bruises that were scattered about his body that made him seem as though he was on the receiving end of Clark's heat vision.

"I think we won." Gray said, panting lightly as he stared at the prone form of Black Steel. Natsu gave a nod of confirmation as he held a heavily beaten Lucy in his arms.

"The rest of the Justice League really are strong." Natsu said, bringing everyone's attention to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "All of you fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!" He had a large smirk on his face.

"There's a far more pressing issue to attend to." J'onn said, "Your headquarters is as trashed as this one. A giant jellyfish like monster apparently destroyed most of it before Doctor Fate could exterminate it."

"What happened with Lucy?" Erza said, her voice concerned for the Celestial Wizard who was at the moment passed out and had many non lethal or harmful wounds.

"That was Gajeel." Natsu growled out, glaring at the form of the other Dragon Slayer. "When we found her, she was cuffed to a wall and Gajeel was throwing knives at her. So, Gray and Happy went about freeing her while I fought Gajeel. Then Gray got hit so he joined in the fight and we started to beat down on him and Lucy joined in by using the key from Galuna, that weird horse guy, Sagittarius." Natsu was forced to stop as Lucy stirred in his hands as she got more comfortable in the Fire Dragon Slayer's hold, saying something about 'warm'.

"Anyway." Gray continued. "Natsu and I were beating Gajeel and he still has the right to say that Phantom was stronger than Fairy Tail. To prove this, he blew a hole in the wall and showed us this jellyfish thing destroying the guild, saying that this was what we were in for. And then Lucy just snapped. Still don't know what happened. One moment she was on the opposite side of the room, next she was punching Gajeel into the floor. And through a wall or two. Pretty sure Gajeel didn't know what happened to him until Lucy threw a spear at him." Erza's eyes widened in shock before softening as she looked at Lucy with a fond smile on her face while the League, notably Superman and Wonder Woman gave small grins upon hearing the story.

"Yeah, I always knew she had something like that in her." Natsu said, a soft smile on his face as he held the blonde close to him.

"She's a true Fairy Tail Wizard." Gray said, smiling at Lucy. "Able to do damage like that is exclusive to Fairy Tail only." Gray chuckled and was joined by his two fellow fairies.

"Well, it looks like we're done here." Superman said as he scanned the room before his eyes landed on the upright form of Jose,who looked like he was struggling to even stay standing.

"It's over when I say it's over, brats." He snarled, spitting a glob of blood from his mouth, "You...Justice League...Never before have I been so humiliated as to be beaten, by some new recruits to a guild. I will make you all pay for what you have done…" Jose says, his voice sounding a lot more monstrous for some reason.

"Bring it on!" Green Lantern yells as he and the other members of the League prepared for battle again.

"Enough!" a new voice suddenly boomed out.

All of a sudden, outside dark clouds appear and swirl around right above the downed magic giant, the sound of lightning booming in the air. Inside everyone had been looking around for just who that voice belonged to, when suddenly bright light begins to shine through the broken windows into the room, Jose seems to calm down as his eyes return to normal and he looks up past the heroes and wizards as they all turn around wondering what he's looking at. Slowly hovering down from the air...was Master Makarov.

Makarov had his eyes closed but a not too pleasant look on his face as he slowly hovered closer and closer to the ground, Jose seeing him then gave off a smirk, the Justice League and Fairy Tail wizards were all taken back by the sight of their Master before them as he finally planted his feet on the ground on top of a large pile of rubble. "Much blood has been spilled. Children's blood. Because of their parent's failure, the children have suffered and shed tears. Enough of this, you and I. We must put this to an end!" Makarov says opening his eyes, a serious look in them.

Erza wipes away the tears that appear in her left eye while everyone else was still getting over the initial shock at the fact that he was here and looked well again "Master!" the Fairy Tail mages said in joy.

"Makarov," Superman said as he was also glad to see him well again and here.

Jose looks up at Makarov and Makarov down at Jose, Jose raises his right arm when suddenly the same aura from before appears beneath his feet and his eyes turn again "You wish to cause a disaster?" Jose questions again in a dark tone.

Makarov narrows his eyes at Jose, the veins on his forehead popping out in anger as then a bright ball of golden light appears on his left index and middle fingers, both of their actions causing small pieces of rubble to hover up into the air slowly around them as the whole room seems to begin to shake too.

"If it's for the sake of my guild!" Makarov states.

Purple magic energy erupted in Jose's hand as he then threw it forward sending multiple snaking magic blasts at Makarov. Makarov jumped down and created a few golden yellow magic circles that blocked the incoming blasts "Everyone get away from here!" Makarov yells.

"What? But Master!" Gray yells.

"Do as he says!" Batman says to Gray.

Orion takes a step forward, wanting to continue the fight and help Makarov but Superman puts his right arm in front of him, Orion looks at him as Superman shakes his head with the others looking at Orion as well, Orion reluctantly nods his head understanding as the Justice League turn to leave with the others.

"Now that you are here, I have no need for the small-fry. Don't worry I'll finish them off later of course. Especially those Requip mages…" Jose says.

"Oh I know he did not just call us small-fry after the butt kicking we gave him" Shazam says looking back at Jose.

"We'll only get in his way by being here, this fight is between the two of them," Wonder Woman states.

"She's right, leave everything to the master!" Erza says as behind her Elfman is helping Mirajane out through a hole in the wall to the outside. Erza, Gray and the League looking back one last time before turning and running or flying out.

"It's been six years since we've last faced each other, hasn't it? And Fairy Tail has grown so much in that time. But it's been destroyed now, hasn't it?" Jose mockingly says.

"A guild is not a building. It's a union between people!" Makarov retorts.

"But I'm so happy. I get to establish the order of superiority among the wizard saints" Jose says as then purple lights erupt around him while golden lights erupt around Makarov. "I really owe everything to my kids! You've all done well. Be proud to be part of Fairy Tail!" Makarov yells.

Outside of the magic giant, lightning begins to strike down from only the center of the swirling cloud above behind the giant, the giant surrounded by dome of light with the water of the lake being kicked and staying high up around the dome constantly circling around it.

"What the?" Alzack questions as he and the other Fairy Tail wizards spot what's happening.

"The sky!" Bisca says.

"Watch it!"

"WAHHHH!"

"The ground is…" Alzack says as the ground beneath their feet begins to shake.

"An earthquake?" Bisca questions.

"What the heck's going on?" Firestorm exclaimed.

* * *

Back inside Makarov and Jose send forth blasts of their magic at each other, the blasts impacting into each other as their respective magic blasts back from the continuing impacting of their attacks as they attempt to overpower the other. Seeing the fight going nowhere Makarov sends another golden blast flying around Jose's attack as he does the same thing, their attacks once again connecting into one another until eventually one lucky one gets through and strikes Jose in his shoulder, the same though for Makarov as they are both blasted back.

 _" **Dead Wave!"**_ Jose yells sending a massive blast at Makarov who is engulfed by it. Outside the power of his attack sends out more dark magic blasts exploding out from the giant kicking up more high waves in the lake from the shockwave which is felt even by the mages at the guild. Back inside the smoke begins to clear when suddenly Makarov emerges from it nearly unscathed with three magic circles surrounding him before then moving in front of Makarov. Makarov puts his fingers together and bends his palms outwards almost like the gesture for the roof of a house as he then sends a bright blast at Jose between the magic circles. Jose is hit by the blast bot doesn't flinch much or cry out as outside the attack sends out a bright massive light from the giant.

"Happy take Lucy up!" Natsu yells pushing Lucy into Happy who quickly grabs her and does as what Natsu says though they are both confused by the sudden outburst from him as suddenly the ground explodes beneath him sending him flying over the edge to a floor below.

"Natsu!" Happy yells.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah" Natsu replies.

"But what was that?" Happy wonders. Natsu suddenly grins and chuckles making Lucy wonder why he's doing that "This is Gramps' magic, no doubt about it!" Natsu says.

"Impressive. Such magical power and yet so young. You do have what it takes to bear the title of Wizard Saint. If you had used that power for good and become a role-model for the younger generation, you would have led the magic world to its future…" Makarov says.

"You're lecturing me, aren't you?" Jose calmly asks.

"As in Fairy Tail tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgement upon you. Beg for mercy" Makarov says, a serious and angry look on his face.

However, Jose doesn't buy it and begins to laugh "One!" Makarov yells.

"I wondered what you'd say. But this? "Beg for mercy?!"" Jose yells widening his eyes with an amused look.

"Two!" Makarov continues, his eyes blank as he brings his hands close together and opens them up, his right hand upside down as a golden ball of light appears between his hands.

"You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to _you_? Don't kid yourself!" Jose says summoning snake-like ghosts that appear to be laughing from his right hand as he holds it out to his side. "I can fight toe-to-toe with you! No, I won't hold back, so I'm actually more powerful!" Jose yells.

"Three!" Makarov yells as the light begins to slowly expand and glow brighter.

"You're the one who should beg for mercy! Begone! Disappear with your brats into the ranks of history, Fairy Tail!"

"Time's up!" Makarov states.

"Die, Fairy Tail!" Jose cries out throwing both arms forward and sending his ghost creatures at Makarov. Makarov slams his hands together with the light still glowing out from between them. The light begins to shine brighter and brighter, the light destroys Jose's ghosts before they can reach Makarov as Jose suddenly begins to cry out, the entire room shaking and suddenly covered in the bright golden light in between Makarov's hands.

" _ **Fairy Law**_ is invoked!" Makarov yells as he opens his eyes, golden magic circles with the Fairy Tail symbol in the center of them appearing in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _Outside…_

A bright light appears from the magic giant, the center of the dark clouds breaks apart as the sun shines down through it onto the giant as then a massive golden magic circle appears right above it shining brightly just like the light. The magic circle disappears and suddenly the light explodes out, the light of it is so bright that all of the Fairy Tail mages fighting the shades cover their eyes from it, meanwhile the Justice League, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Elfman, all seem to have no problem looking back at it.

"Whoa! Who brought the sun down here?!" Flash yells.

"Is that Makarov's doing?" Aquaman asks.

"What is this light?" Alzack questions.

"So bright…" Bisca says, suddenly the shade next to her disappears, one by one the rest of the shades begin to disappear and this time never reappear.

"The shades are...Only the shades are disappearing" Bisca says as she notices this, eventually all of the shades are gone and everyone begins to lower their hands and look at the bright light.

"One after another! But nothing's happening to us!" Alzack says.

"This light...is compassionate" Bisca says.

"It's Fairy Law." Erza says.

"Fairy Law?" Superman and Batman asked.

"Righteous light that slays the darkness. It slays only that which the caster believes is the enemy. It's a super-powerful magic, now counted as legend." Erza says.

 _"It seems that you have grown some since our last encounter, huh Makarov?"_ Doctor Fate pondered.

Finally the light that is Fairy Law dies down and disappears, the dark clouds also gone as it is once again a clear blue sky with the sun shining down over Magnolia.

* * *

 ** _Inside…_**

The room is absolutely no more, everything is now in ruins and rubble scatters across the floor. In the center of the room was Jose...though...he was definitely not in the best of conditions. His whole body, from his skin, to his hair, to even his clothes, had lost their color and gone completely pale gray. Jose was shaking where he stood, his arms covering his eyes and chest with only his mouth being shown as it was completely wide open, cackles of terror were lightly escaping from his mouth as eventually his eyes were seen to be devoid of any life as they just stared wide-eyed in fear, his skin had also gotten wrinkly. Jose was in a petrified state, unable to move except for the shaking of his body, it was safe to say, he was finally defeated.

Makarov stood in front of him with the still serious and angry look on his face "Never come near Fairy Tail again" Makarov says as he then turns around "The Council will not stay silent after things have gotten so flashy. You should watch out for your own skin for a while. And same for me…" Makarov says as he begins to walk away. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Aria appears behind him, somehow having of recovered from his fight as he reaches out for Makarov, his eyes and mouth wide open in excitement for what he was about to do.

" _The sadness...He's wide open, just like the last time! He's mine!"_ Aria says in his head as he prepares to drain Makarov of his magic again. Makarov seemingly unaware of it as Aria gets closer to him, when suddenly Makarov throws his right arm back and extends it out, slamming it right across Aria's face and sending him flying into a pillar that still stood. Makarov brings his arm back to normal as Aria's hat falls onto the floor a few feet behind him.

"It's over! The battle of the guilds is finished. But if you try anything more, I'll "clean you out," and leave not a trace…" Makarov said.

Suddenly he turned around with a happy and perked up expression as he pointed at Aria, "Take Jose with you and go home! Right now!" Makarov says with his old happy tone.

Down below the mages of Fairy Tail cried out "Yippee! We beat Phantom!" as all of them raised their hands into the air and did their own things to celebrate.

Erza, the League, and the others had arrived back at the ruins to the guild, they were all also happy at the victory as Erza lightly smiled, Gray gave a small grin, Elfman grinned as well, Mirajane had her mouth open into a smile and her hands together. Batman still kept his stoic expression, Superman his hands to his hips, Flash had his arms raised into the air, Wonder Woman had her hands by his side, Green Lantern and Aquaman crossed their arms. Happy was still in the air flying and carrying Lucy as the two also had their mouths opened into smiles with Lucy laughing lightly in joy.

Eventually Makarov appeared on one of the arms of the giant and looked down at the gathered Fairy Tail wizards and the Justice League as their group had made their way to the front of the others, everyone had their attention turned towards Makarov. "This victory is not from just my power, but a victory for our whole family" Makarov says.

Meanwhile, still lying atop the giant of the destroyed Phantom Lord HQ was Natsu as he looked up at the sky with a smile on his face "I knew you could do it, Gramps…" Natsu says closing his eyes happily.

* * *

However as the members of Fairy Tail continued to celebrate their victory, none of them noticed three small drones hovering over the air high above them unseen, hidden in the clouds as their camera like lens for eyes zoomed in on them before they all flew higher into the air and vanished completely from sight as they left, reporting back to their masters on what they had just recorded.

* * *

 _ **AN: Another long chapter, apologies for the long wait. I know this arc was short, but that's because I want to focus more on the Legion of Doom in the coming chapters as some reviews pointed out that** **they haven't really done much to solidify themselves as a threat to Fiore so far. That being said, I promise that the next chapter won't take as long and I'll see you next time.**_


End file.
